When I met You
by Najesor Rose
Summary: Viola fly to America, in North Carolina, to help her twin brother Sebastian to pretend as him in his new school Illyria. Will an ordinary but amazing girl from Jordan find a peaceful days in the new school... Well being herself gonna help her? as she continue to spend her school days meeting new friends and strange feelings and complications got in her way as the days gone by
1. Chapter 1

**Base from the movie She's the man... and some short scenes from other movies that i want to put all together in one story... this is my first time writing... and i dont own anything just imagination... enjoy and review will be a great help... **

**Chapter 1**

**At the beginning…**

**"**Morning sunshine" greet by smiling Sebastian to his still sleeping twin sister "Come 'on, get up already Sis" he pulls the curtain sideways and the rays of sunlight struck at Viola's face

Distracted by the shining light that radiating her face "what do you want? Can't you see I'm still sleepy!" covering her face with blanket

Sebastian drags the blanket away from her face and throw it on the floor "I need your help" finally he said it, the reason why he is bothering his twin sister in this early morning in the mid of July.

She didn't react or have any interest to what his twin brother said, she keep still and continue sleeping.

"I will die if you will not help me!" he sounds desperate, he really needed help and the only person he know who can do that is his twin sister

Viola open her eyes "Great! See? When I remember you said that to me last time, which you will going to die and I helped you. It went out that I got into a very big trouble and I ended up grounded for almost a month!" making an etched expression and sit cross-legged in her bed.

"It will never happen again… I promise" he sit on the chair next to the bed "You know I will not ask you if it's not really important… this is the crossroad of my life" he sounds like a puppy crying for his master's help

"Geez Seby!" she comb her hair with her finger

Still sounding like a wounded puppy "Please…."

"Okay, tell me what it is?" now she's ready to listen, thanks to his twin brother she is fully awaked already.

He smile and adjusted his sitting position, facing Viola "Well…" he started his talking "You know I'm going to America this last week of July right?"

She nods… Thinking: _What the hell is her concern if is Seby will go to America_ "And you have no choice either way, because no more school here in Amman that would be willing to accept you as a student again." She smirks, gesturing her hands… "Will maybe in America you can do whatever you like, it's a free country after all" She said sarcastically

"Nice Sis, you just said it all…" he just shrugs "Your finish now? Can I continue talking?" he retaliated

Viola didn't answer, she just look at her twin brother…

"To make it short…" he sigh "My problem is… I can't go to America for a month. Especially the opening of school year in August, I'm going to Paris, for the Indie Rock band grand prix"

I look at him with disbelief "You're crazy! Totally insane!" she blurted out, this is way more serious than the last problem he got into "This is your last chance Seby! And you know that!"

He stands up "I know, I know Sis that's why I'm asking your help" he grins

She stand up also, putting her hands sideways of her waist like a nagging mother "No way I'm going to help you!"

He look up to face her "Vi please… this is the time I've been waiting for my whole life and for all the people in the whole world you're the one who knows it very well" he is so serious now, and he really is. Singing and playing guitar is his life, and getting the chance to play in the grand prix is an opportunity he can't let go.

Well her twin brother is so right, she knew it very well even when they were young, like Sebastian demonstrate potential interest and love in singing and playing guitar. As she is the ever supportive twin sister, who help him sneaked out in the night to rock band competitions in their city. Which she totally liked because her friends are there also, she can meet other people and have some fun; which she and Sebastian can barely had because of their obsessive mother who wants them to be the perfect son and daughter for the sake of her prominence to the society and to her ever high-status friends. "Fine…" she sigh, she touches her temple out of her mind "So what do you want me to do?"

Big smile flashes at Sebastian's face "Yes! I know you will help me sis! I knew it!" he can almost jump

She just stare at him, waiting for him to say what help he needed.

"Come sit in front of me so you can understand what I am going to tell you" he drags Viola to sit in the bed and he started talking to her about his plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Base from the movie She's the man... and some short scenes from other movies that i want to put all together in one story... this is my first time writing... and i dont own anything just imagination... enjoy and review will be a great help... **

**Chapter 2**

"**The Alibi"**

It is rarely seen in our dining table to see my father eating with us; now is the right time to execute our plan… my twin brother's plan to be exact.

"Isn't it so nice mom, having dad eating with us this morning" Sebastian started the conversation

"Well his lucky enough today, he doesn't have many commitments to handle, right dear? But you need to go to the embassy this afternoon, maybe they will be needing you anytime" she stretch her hand and rest it to his

Viola smiling so sweetly to their ever sweet parents…

There father Simon gently accept his wife's hand and kiss it "So lucky to have breakfast with my very beautiful wife and cute son and daughter" he sounds lovey-dovey when he says that

"Cheesy… Cheers to that" Viola's tribute to them

Sebastian with his plan in action; is determined "Dad, Vi here wants to tell you something" he smile, a very wide smile "Right sis?"

Simon their father; turns his gaze to his lovely daughter "What it is baby?" he always calls them baby, his two children.

Unable to speak clearly, fidgeting her fingers. She's really not good at lying "Mmmm… Dad, mom… I want to go to America…"

Sabrina, their ever loving and assertive mother; who is really against the thought that her two siblings living away from them surprisingly choke her throat with the food she's eating. "Cough… uhhhrmmm"

"Mom, you okay?" she gives her a glass of water.

Sabrina drinks a mouthful of water, from being choked and also for being shocked.

Simon rub his wife's back "Honey you okay now?"

She put her hands on her chest, feeling her throat and cavity "Yes, I'm fine" and she looks at her daughter with serious glare "Why you're going to America? Didn't we agree already, you're staying here in Jordan? You're turning 18…"

Viola pouted her lips "Yeah turning 18… not to mention; on that day you will also seeking for the possible guy that will become my future... whatever…" she don't even like to mention the word; she's aware of that; turning 18, fiancée, everything arrange by the parents… its customary… life sucks…

"Baby it's not like that…" _though it is…_ "We need to prepare for your debut; it will be the grandest celebration for you…" Mentally worried to what her friends will have to say if it fails.

"Mom, it is my birthday too" Sebastian added with a grin

Viola just roll her eyes…

Speaks for her behalf, Sebastian knew very well that his twin sister don't like to argue with their mother "She wanted to study arts" he accented the word **_ARTS_**, he knew that it is their father unattainable dream, to be able to study arts.

Simon with a delightful and overjoyed sentiment for his daughter; to have an interest in arts cheerfully says "OKAY BABY, IF YOU WANT TO STUDY **ARTS, **THEN I WILL SUPPORT YOU."

Sabrina with a disagreeing eyes, motion her hands "No no no!" she interrupted "She will not study that freaking ART!"

"Come on mom… Give her a break…" Sebastian asking his mother to give his twin sister a God-damn break.

"No..." Sabrina is almost crying "I already had plans for your sister! She will study to a Business school, study business class, become a business woman just like me, a **BUSINESS WOMAN**! Who will have the brains and qualities to manage our businesses! Not just some useless art lover!" she looks at both Sebastian and her husband

Viola who just listen to her family's emotional exchange of words "Jesus mom! I will study there for like a month" she rolled her eyes with disbelief how this plan will gonna work out.

Sabrina hearing the words –a month-, refrain herself from being too emotional. Which her siblings usually called -the fake emotional breakdown- she adjusted her sit "Really? Just a month there?" reiterating the words

"Yes mom, and if I will not like there, I'll go back here in Jordan right away." The words just simply slip from her mouth, honestly she don't like the plan either.

Sebastian kicks Viola's right foot. With that she kicks him in return, eyeing him to stop.

"So it's settled already" Simon finishing the conversations, sealing it with a smile.

"Yes" Sabrina answers with a doubt "But can we…" Viola interrupted her mother

"Mom….." she's showing her mother to let her do what she wants

Well she's their mother, she had sympathy for them "Okay, no more words from me about disagreeing" she smile

Viola stand up and walk towards her mother "Thanks mom" she kiss and hug her "I love you"

"I love you to baby" Sabrina hug her daughter back. She will gonna miss her for sure, the little princess in their family who will turn 18 years of age for the next 2 months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Base from the movie She's the man... and some short scenes from other movies that i want to put all together in one story... this is my first time writing... and i dont own anything just imagination... enjoy and review will be a great help... **

**Chapter 3**

"**Preparations"**

Actually this is not my first time to be here in America, we often comes here when my parents occasionally have their errands with their works, politics and sometimes vacation, especially when it is so hot in Jordan that you can cook egg just by putting it on top of a big rock, and also some occasion like your brain will run out dry of fluid when you stay long hours under the sun at noon. We have our house in New York City, the place they called Manhattan. I vaguely remember the places we always spend our time there, it is because that city is humungous. Enough about New York for that is not the place I am about to go.

Before going straight to the elite boarding school my twin brothers I'm about to attend, I will make a side trip first, at the largest city in the States of North Carolina. I'm gonna meet my friends there, namely Mia, Zina and Jethro. In fact I phoned them already while I was in my way here in Charlotte, I'm gonna spend this last week of July with them, preparing and everything. The truth is I need their help desperately, I exactly told them any help would do as long as it helps out.

And they really do help me a lot.

First stop is with Jethro, geez he really do what it takes for my hair. Well thanks to all his marvellous weapons of hair styling, my face now is the excellent mirror image of my twin brother Sebastian.

First, from my hair, a manly wig that really fits to my head and hiding my real hair. Next my sideburns, which accented my fake boy hair; and lastly the ever great, realistic and perfect shape but not so thick eyebrows, which adds compliment to my ever lovely eyes, this will be my best asset.

"Now who will gonna think that you are not a guy?" Jethro smirk, as he watches Viola's image in the mirror, he is behind her

"You're a master Jethy, you're really good at it, even greater" she smile, big smile "I can't hardly recognize myself, it's like I'm looking at Sebastian in front of me" she touches her face, it so unbelievable; but so real.

"It's not really that difficult, Sebastian is your twin, it is just natural for you to look like him." Jethro really know how to handle his part

Viola stands up, giving a warm embrace to her gayish friend "Thank you so much Jethy, your always the best"

Accepting his friend warm embrace "You're always welcome Vi, anything as long as I can do it with my powers, of course" feeling happy for his friend newest escapade

With that, the problem about my facial appearance is already solved.

Next stop is with Mia and Zina. Well we just do this shopping spree of male clothes. I thought it would be easy, but trust me; it is not really that easy as you will look at just some random guys with simple clothes.

"What is wrong with all of this male's clothing? Why is so expensive? It's not even fabulous to look at!" I complains, and took one suit shirt at the pile of clothes am about to fit.

"Were here at Ar…ma…ni" speaking syllabic as she read the shop's name on the wall in front of them.

"Zi look at this" Mia running towards them, bringing another set of clothes "Isn't it cute?"

Zina look intently at the polo Mia is showing to them "It's pink?" and she look to the other attire "It's all pink Mia, what do you intend to do with that? Trying to make Vi look like a gay" she smile

Mia pouts her lips…

"Girls…." I calls them, I walk outside the fitting room "what do you think?" posing like a cute guy in front of them

A silent and seconds of pause…

"Wow! You look incredibly handsome Vi!" Zina cannot find the nice word of admiration

"I think I'm in love with you now!" quite praise from Mia

"I'm inlove with myself too" I laugh and hug them both, they three hug each other. "I'm gonna take all of this" looking at the pile of clothes

"You should!" Zina and Mia answer in tune

One thing I learn from this part, always wear a suit shirt or any clothes that will cover my arms, below my elbow; since it is too skinny to be a guy's arms and no biceps at all.

The last thing to complete my evolution from being a girl to become a boy; is what Jethro calls "the behavioural aspects and also adding some voice tone lesson". I spend like 3 nights watching videos about boy stuffs, mannerisms, gestures, postures and behaviours, and it's really a pain in the ass. Voice adjustment is more frustrating, since it requires low voice; it's really raspy and itchy inside my throat, so I have to practice talking and talking and talking until I can manage to lower my voice all the time.

All my hard works paid off, my evolution is now complete. Thanks to all my ever supportive childhood friends, I always love them from the bottom of my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Base from the movie She's the man... and some short scenes from other movies that i want to put all together in one story... this is my first time writing... and i dont own anything just imagination... enjoy and review will be a great help... **

**Chapter 4**

"**Transfer student"**

"Illyria Preparatory School" I read the head cover of the school handbook for the 24th time.

"Come on Vi! It's time" Jethro slightly pounded his palm on the car's door where Viola is sitting

"Jethy, I can't… I can't do this" my voice shaking, and I'm sweating "Geez! I can't walk in there! Let's go… Take me home…"

Jethro opens the car door and he pulls Viola out "You look great, you look amazing… and no one knows about you in this school. And remember your goals, our hard works and preparations" he enunciate the **hard works and preparations**.

Feeling responsible for my twin brother and my friends' hard work; I sigh… "Okay. Okay… I can do this!" I stand up and heads high "All I need is the attitude"

"Yeah that's my girl! I mean that's my boy!" Jethro grin as he corrected his own words "Here's your luggage"

"Thanks Jethy, really... really" I accepted my luggage "See ya this weekend" I hug him

"See yah" Jethro hug her in return "Just relax here Vi, be your guy self, it's just a month"

"Okay" We ended up our hugs and I walk in to the entrance of the campus.

Last thing I saw is Jethro waving his goodbye to me, after that I'm all alone. I walk calmly along the pavements; I can't help swallowing my saliva as I walk in the inner part of the campus. A lot of eyes looking at me, I feel terrified about the thoughts running in my head that maybe it's really obvious that I look like a girl.

_**Your handsome, your Sebastian, they don't know you, you look like a boy even in your own eyes; this day onwards I am Sebastian...**_These are the statements I've been telling myself as I walk deeper into the campus; it's like walking deeper into a thick forest and I know I'm gonna be in jeopardy. I want to run, so I dash off right away to the Men's dormitory.

Finally, the men's dormitory; my room is 243. The walk inside the building is more terrifying, bunch of male kinds are scattered around the place. The hallway is like a carnival show, worst along the stairs when some stand up comedians are on air about their freak show. How far is my room; 239, another room 240, next 241, 242… At long last 243, I'm in the front door, I enter the room. With my surprise a flying soccer ball has just hit me on my face and I fall down on the floor. "Ouch!" I rub my forehead, my nose, it hurts! And then someone grabs me to stand up, and another guy pick up my luggage.

"Are you okay?" ask the tall guy who help me to stand up on my feet "I'm really sorry; I never expect someone will come in"

'I'm okay" I answer but the truth I'm really not okay!

"Dude you got a nosebleed. This may help you" he throws a towel

Catching the towel "Thanks" I wipe the blood in my nostrils

"So you are my new roommate?" the tall guy with a nice body build up ask the question

"Yeah, I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Hastings" I introduce myself to them, my fake self with pride

"I'm Duke" the tall guy introduces his name

"Toby here" said the negro-American guy playing PC game

"I'm Andrew" the other tall guy who picks up my luggage

_Whoa, I never expect this kind of situation. _"It's nice to meet you guys" I courteously said "So are you all my roommates?" I wanted to be sure how many roommates I'm gonna have in this room; so that I can calculate my free time and changing time.

"It's just me" Duke Answer lying in his bed, tossing the soccer ball in the midair

"I see" I open my luggage and started putting out my things on the bed

"Don't worry dude we will just hang out here once a week. And you'll gonna like us, coz were the men. Were the best in the campus" statements from Toby who is busy playing and yet can still talk a lot

"**Mic checks…" A loud voice came out from the installed speakers in every building in the campus. "Sebastian Hastings, Sebastian Hastings… Come to the Principal's Office in 10 minutes." Seconds of pause "Again… Sebastian Hastings, Sebastian Hastings… Come to the Principal's Office in 10 minutes"**

I don't know what happen, but I run my way to the Principal's office. And I ready myself to any results this may cause to me. Whatever it is, I will just tell my twin brother that I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough. Just like the song. I knock the door and open it.

"Mr. Hastings come inside" a smiling Principal, sitting in his swivel chair

I walk inside the room, it's nice here, fully furnished office and good stuff, so office like aura I can feel.

"Please sit" Principal Stine offer a sit to his new transfer student

I take the left sit, nearer to me. "Thanks"

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Illyria High…" he merrily sings the welcome words "I am your School Principal, Principal Ronald Stine"

I don't wanna be rude, but he is weird. I just smile to his welcoming aura.

"Son from time to time I will be checking each and every student here in my school. So don't be surprised if you can see me always walking around, popping to any kind of situations."

I just nod my head, and smile.

As a Principal, Ronald knows when a student feel alone and secluded in their first day of school as transfer student "Sebastian, son, I once was a transfer student also and I know the feeling" making a concern face "So if you're confuse about the school, classes and even personal problems; you can talk to me. I can give you advises, just like a father"

"I'll look into that" I immediately answer with a big smile in my face. Honestly this is way too good for an overly concern principal.

"So what are you waiting for… go out there explore the school, made friends, be happy" he stride his hands towards the door.

"Thanks sir" I hurriedly walk my way headed for the door, actually I almost like running after I step outside.

"And be responsible!" Principal Stine added

I look back, then nod at him; closing the door immediately, trying to get away from the office as fast as I could. I quickly pivot and jolted my steps, a sudden impact hit me.

"Aghhhh!" a quick hit in Olivia's cavity make her stun and fall on her knee, all the things she carries scattered on the floor

By my own accord and free will, I automatically pick up the scattered papers underlying on the floor. "I'm so sorry" I am really apologetic, it's my fault truly.

Olivia still stunned of what had just happened, picks up also the papers. "Its okay" she replied

Principal Stine, who just heard the commotion outside his office, opens the door. He looks at them "So, meeting with the opposite sex already?" he meant that question to Sebastian

Both Sebastian and Olivia look up to him with perplex expressions.

"I know, this kind of situation between a boy" looking at Sebastian "and a girl" he turn to Olivia "This is a crucial time, sexual tension, sweating, hotness, hormones. I know these kinds of stuff are confusing you, my beloved students. So don't be, mmmmm… abstinence is the key, the key to do or not to do. So be responsible." He ended up his fatherly speech and shut the door behind him.

I smile picking the last paper "Is he lecturing us about social science" I lighten up the mood

"Are you kidding me? That's him being rude." Olivia looks at him with a laugh in her face

I slightly laugh my normal usual laugh. I help her stand up "Anyways, you okay?"

Olivia stand in front of him "Yeah, I'm okay" she answer casually and can't help not to notice this guy's beautiful mouth.

I'm checking her feet, some dislocation of bones maybe; that's quite a fall she had. Thank God none. Looking at her feet "Cute shoes" I easily compliment cute things "Where you get that?"

"I bought it from Aquarius, they got nice shoes there" Olivia smiling, tightening her grip on her notebooks and folders.

"Aquarius…" I repeat the store name

"It is near the accessories section" Olivia added, she is now staring at him

Wait wait wait! Guy's do not ask questions about cute shoes! My eyes widen and I smile happily "I will go now, I got to do guy stuffs" pivoting my thumbs, pointing my dormitory. I quickly walk away.

Olivia was left behind standing outside the principal's office. Looking with a smile and curiosity at the guy she just bumped walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Base from the movie She's the man... and some short scenes from other movies that i want to put all together in one story... this is my first time writing... and i dont own anything just imagination... enjoy and review will be a great help... **

**Chapter 5**

"**Start-up"**

This will be my first evening in Illyria, I'm gonna have my dinner at the cafeteria. I just walk in casually with my practice calm walking, I'm confident with the clothes I wear (black shawl collared sweater, and white inner suit shirt; pair with a not so loose denim pants), for an overly 10 minutes checking of myself in front of the mirror, my self-esteem boost to a higher level; _attitude, attitude, you got the looks so don't worry,_ I always remind that to myself.

I walk straight to the food counter, and grab a food plate; following the lines of students picking and choosing their foods.

"Sebastian son, let me choose a food for you" Principal Stine emerging out from the kitchen. "I recommend you Meaty sandwich, it's the special menu of our school; most student eat this" introducing the ever meaty sandwich

I half smile, Principal Stine look funny with the hairnet on his head; he is like the headmaster in food servicing. "Okay sir, this looks delicious" I accepted the oversize sandwich

"Drinks… What is your favourite drink in Jordan?" Principal Stine asks Sebastian with an enthusiastic voice

"Do you have milk or yogurt here?" I always drink them every dinner in Jordan

Principal Stine pause for a moment "You do have a good choice son" opening the drinks' freezer "Here you go, your milk and yogurt. No wonder you got a flawless skin, so rare for a guy." He laughs mildly while handing it to Sebastian

"Thank you" I smile gawkily, and turn around to look for a spot, there's no empty table. I walk little closer to the crowd, spotting Duke and company; I march into their table. "Hi brothers…" I greet them "Mind if I join?"

"Yeah sure, sit down" Duke offers him the empty chair

"Wooh thanks… the cafeteria is fully loaded" I said, putting my food plate on the table

"What's up Sebastian" Andrew looks at his food

I shake and show to them the oversized sandwich "Recommended by our Principal… and my kind of drinks" I grab the yogurt and milk pouch.

Music has been played in the cafeteria's music box. Tag Price is the title of the song, and it really caught my interest.

"Wew! I like this music" moving my head with the beat as the chorus plays on.

They 3 look at me; Duke, Andrew and Toby with an unbelievable expression on their faces.

"Seriously man, you're creeping me out" Toby reaction is way more revolting like the song is a crap of shit.

"What's with that reaction dude" I reply "It's an American music, you should be proud of it, and you can feel like dancing to the beat"

"Yeah, you can dance like MJ on stage" Toby chuckle with his own joke

"MJ?" I don't know what that abbreviation means

"MJ, like Michael Jackson… Blessed his soul now, he may rest in peace" Duke position his hands like his praying

"His one of my favourites…" I said in low voice and continue eating my sandwich

They 3 all laugh, as if their brains all in one…

Andrew adjusted his seat and looks to Sebastian's side "What is your favourite dance music Sebastian?"

I turn my gaze to him "American or Arabian? Because I got a lot of favourite dance music dude" I sounded my voice like a rap beat

"Your Arabian music" Andrew accented the **Arabian** word

Because I'm a proud middle eastern "I always dance Alabina… it is popular in our country. You guys know it?" I look at their faces hoping they know it

"No" short answer from Duke

"Uh umm" Toby shake his head in refusal

"I want to know" a different answer from Andrew

"As much as I want to let you listen to that music but I don't have my copy here. It's in my bag" I said with dismay

"Yes you can" Toby repulse to my dismay

I look at him… asking to explain to me how…

"See that music box over there?" Toby pointed the red music box at the corner "It has a lot of music, just type the title, I'm pretty sure it will appear" he taps my shoulder

"Are you sure?" I doubly ask him

"Don't worry man, it will not explode if your music is not there" Duke snorts and give a high five to Toby "Just give it a try"

"Okay" I stand up and walk towards the music box, I started typing the title of the music and it's really there. Awesome! "It's in the list brothers…!" I called them with a loud voice and the students look to my direction. Feeling stupid "Ohh please continue with your eating guys" I smile to them

"Hey! Sebastian!" Andrew called him "Dance with the music also, I want to see Arabian dance step!"

I like challenges, there's no way I'm gonna back out to this challenge Andrew is putting up into me. I'll make sure they will gonna appreciate my Arabian dance and music. I need a partner, but who in the cafeteria probably knows Arabian dance. We'll see….. "Excuse me people" I called out to all the students inside the cafeteria "I just want to ask, if someone here knows Arabian dance? Anyone?" I look to every table; maybe there is even one person who will raise a hand. "I guess none…" I murmur, who the hell will know Arabian dance anyway, this is America, no one cares about it.

"I do" a shaking and intense voice up floated at the corner table

I can't clearly see the person but I know for sure it's a girl's voice. So I walk to the where she seated "Hi" I greet her

"Hello" her response with a wide smile "I know Arabian dance"

Looking at her face, I can say she is intelligent and beautiful in her own ways. She's the type of girl mostly rude guys called -the nerd-. A lot of students saying "awww" but I don't care what they're saying. "What's your name?" I ask her nicely

"My, my name is Eunice" shyly but intense Eunice recite her name

I hold her hand "Eunice, can I have a dance with you?" I ask her right away

"Are you sure?" shaking voice… Eunice with disbelief to herself that a very handsome guy asking her to dance with him

"Of course" I smile and lead her into the middle of the floor, I can feel her hand is cold and shaking "It will gonna be fun, just relax" I show to her my relaxed and calmed face. And I guess that's got into her, I can feel her hands just stop from shaking "There is something I want to tell you" I push my face closer to her right ear and whisper "Just be yourself, show the attitude, and have fun"

The students in the cafeteria have their full attention now to the two people standing in the middle of the floor.

"Is that Eunice? Who's that guy with her?" question Danielle, from the group of 3 girls sitting at the right corner of the cafeteria

"Yes, she is" answer by Maria who is also in the group

"Oh my…" Olivia focuses her eyesight to the guy standing in front of Eunice "I bumped at him this morning" she can't forget his back, his physique, and that shiny black hair

"How come I never knew about him?" Danielle raises her right eyebrow

They all stare at them.

At Duke and company's table, another kind of reaction emerges.

"What!" Toby exclaim with disbelief "Why his asking Eunice to dance with him!"

"Why? Are you against it?" Duke ask Toby with a laugh

"Nothing" Toby raises his two hands, signalling I don't care! But his face shows the opposite.

Andrew, who just walked into the corner to operate the music box "Come on dude, the people are waiting, I am waiting…" he reminded Sebastian, and his right they already created a commotion and show at the cafeteria.

In the middle of the dance floor, Eunice felt a bomb exploded in her brain after Sebastian's whisper "I'm more than in high spirits!" she exclaim

I hand signal Andrew to play the music, as the play button hit… Eunice encircles her arms around my neck, like a snake ready to bite me. Every drum beat, she randomly poses her body, arms, hands and legs around my body.

I can hear the crowd saying "owwww" and that adds more confident to Eunice.

I hold her waist both sideways with my hand, and started swaying our body and feet with the beat. I turn her around like a carousel, 2 times, 3 times; and started another step as the music change to fast beat phase. We are thumping our feet together; as I follow her lead, with a few beat, Eunice gently move her hands, swiftly moving it like a fan and swaying her hips and waist, and slowly tilting her head rhyming with the beat.

"Nice" some student compliment our moves

"Hot…"

"No way Eunice can do that" Duke said as he darted his stare intently to the dancing Sebastian and Eunice

I can't help but smile, this girl is good. I change my step, slowly rhyming with the beat also, dancing at her back, dancing closer and closer, I swiftly move my hands, jive with clapping my hands together the drum beats. Our hands, feet and head move in harmony, as the music fade and stop; we are both smiling; it's only me and Eunice understands the "Habibian love" lyrics.

Around of applause conquered the cafeteria. A lot of comments and compliments mix the air. Some congratulate us, there are some also with a, you know already… bad and rude comments. It's always like that, 2 faces of outcomes.

I escorted Eunice back to her table. "Thank you" I show my gratitude to her

Intense again "Thank.. Thank you also… that was fun… I really enjoyed it" that was the first time Eunice dance in the middle of the crowd.

"Like I told you earlier" I smile cheerfully; my eyes are smiling also "Then see you around" I kiss her left hand and bid goodbye. Like in a television show, the guy is one hell of a gentleman, this will add to my manly figure in this school. I feel victorious.

Eunice in shock mood, freezes as Sebastian turn around and walk his way away from her.

"What the hell!" Maria exclaims "How a mere human like Eunice can get a kissed from a guy as handsome as that!" she pointed out the mystifying action Sebastian is doing

"Hmmmmm…. I will find it out, that's so impossible…" looking at freeze Eunice, Danielle curiosity sparks, she knows a guy as hell as handsome like Sebastian will never do that kind of actions, whatever behinds it, she will gonna find out.

"He's just him being nice and appreciative" Olivia defended Sebastian

The 2 girls look at her with provoking eyes, as if they're trying to say something.

"What?" Olivia ask them with an expression in her eyes

They just shrug their shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**i was inspired by the song in this chapter... The song lyrics i used in this chapter is Close to you by Sam Milby... i personally like it... i dont own anything... enjoy and thank you**

**"Status"**

Thanks to my dance with Eunice last night, I am now the talk of the campus. I supposedly a low profile student in this school; not some dancing Arabian guy… I should avoid being notice; try not to catch many attentions so that I can maintain my disguise. But now, wherever I go students are noticing me; not to mentions the girls they are obviously into me; they want me to dance with them. I also got another problem, a very big problem; Duke and company want me to join the Soccer team. They just see me in another altitude, that's why they want to recruit me for the coming tryouts. And I can't say no to them, I already put a show about manliness, _geez… what am I get into…_

We were at the classroom; Anatomy class almost started. I, Duke and company were classmates.

We were sitting around the school lab counter.

"So tell me, how did you manage holding and kissing Eunice hand?" Duke can't really accept the fact that Eunice can be a hot girl sometimes

"It's just normal, I'm the one who asked her in the first place" I casually answer_, what's the big deal about it_ "I'm just being nice, in fact she's a great help to me"

"Yeah, you're lucky enough she didn't wear her headgear last night" Andrew grins

Toby interrupted "Incoming, 3 o'clock"

We all look at the same direction, I saw a blond girl's back.

Duke with a sudden shock and crush attack "Oh my God… She's in our class" without thinking rub his temple.

"Ohhh… your girlfriend…" I tease him

"Hahaha… he wishes" Toby laughingly says it

"Shut up" irritated Duke

"He is Duke long time crush…" Toby looking at Olivia

"Dude stop blushing, that's lame" I chuckle, I feel funny how he reacted that way just seeing his crush, his like a little 12 year old kiddo.

"I'm not blushing!" his eyeing Toby and Sebastian, who is teasing him

"She is now single" Andrew informs Sebastian "She got a college boyfriend but a month ago he dumped her; so she is in a state of recovering. Many guys tried to bombard her tower, but they all failed, I wonder why. I'm thinking maybe…" he did not finish what he wants to say

The teacher of our Anatomy class, Mrs. Parker enters the room with a glass jar in her right hand. "Everyone please take out a slip and read out the name of your lab partner"

Duke pick one slip "Eunice Bates" he read loud and we all look to where Eunice is sitting

Eunice smile sweetly and intensely, she waves her hand to me, and I smile.

Duke with a beaten expression "You gotta be kidding me" he shake his head with dismay

I slap his hand "Be nice!" I scolded him

Toby tap Duke's arm with his binder "Yeah, she got a little some some…" looking at Eunice who wears headgear today.

"Yeah, adding the headgear" Andrew smirk

And it's my turn; I pick up a slip and read it loud "Olivia Lennox" I turn my gaze, she looks familiar. I rewind my memory, flashbacks... She's the girl I accidentally bumped at the front door of the principal's office.

Olivia hearing Sebastian read out loud her name, enthusiastically turn around; motion her fingers for a wave like saying "hey", she happily nod and give him a cheerful smile.

"Your lab partner will be your partner in my class for the whole year. Pair up now, we will about to start our discussion" as they heard Mrs. Parker's words, the students starts to move to where there partner seated.

Duke seeing Olivia's happy expression and a great nod for Sebastian "Wait, wait… Do you know her?" he stops Sebastian for a moment

"Yeah, she gave you the nod" Toby notices it also

"That's a sweet nod you know" Andrew with a meaningful look at Sebastian

"I talk to her for like a seconds" I immediately told them

"About what? That's a big nod she gave to you" Duke acting like a jealous boyfriend

"Yeah" Toby added

I rolled my eyes "well everybody please calm down" I refrain them, what's the big deal if she gave me a nod

"Hey lets switch" Duke trying to switch slips with Sebastian

I slap Duke hands again "I can't! I already read loud her name, I don't wanna be rude_" I hate being rude_, I stand up and grab my note binder and walk towards the designated desk counter for me and my lab partner.

"Hello again" Olivia greets Sebastian as he walks nearer to her

"Hello" I greet back "I don't think we introduce ourselves before, I'm Sebastian" I offer my hand to her for a hand shake

Olivia happily accepted Sebastian's hand "Olivia" they both smile to each other

I sit on the lab stool, right in front of her, and I put down my things. Clearing my throat, and push closer my head to get near to Olivia's ear "I got to be honest to you…" I started "This whole dissecting thing is kind 'a freaks me out. So if you don't mind, I think you may reign to us with this one." Truly I'm scared of slicing and cutting proteins, it makes me nausea.

Olivia looks straight to him "Wow you're so honest! Most guys will not admit to that!"

"Oh crap, yeah!" _what the hell, she's right guys are not scared to this kind of stuff_

Olivia unconsciously hold's Sebastian's hands "No, it's okay…" assuring him its really all right "Don't worry, I can handle it" she's happy, she really is, and Sebastian admitting to her that his scared of dissecting, she can really say his one honest guy.

"You do?" hearing Olivia's assurance that she will handle the dissecting thing really gives me a rest.

Malcolm who's not supposed to be at Sebastian and Olivia's lab counter; hears with their conversation and interrupted them. He quickly pulls Sebastian's note from the binder "No paper near the Bunsen burner" getting Olivia's attention

Both Sebastian and Olivia took the paper at the same time but Olivia picks it first.

Curious to what might Sebastian wrote "what's this?" she read the first line "A poem?" not exactly sure to what she's reading

I scratch my nape, too late she read it already. "No, actually it's a lyrics… a song lyrics" I corrected her "I'm actually good at stuff like that" I'm feeling awkward

"You write a song?" excited, she continue reading the words written on the paper

**CLOSE TO YOU**

There's nothing I won't try

Just to make you mine

To get a little closer

Would be so divine

And everytime I see you

U makes me come undone

I always want u near me

In you I found the one

"No not really, I mean yes… but it's just for me…" I'm fidgeting my finger, now I feel shy, geez she's really reading it.

The words from Sebastian's lyrics truly got into her, it's like hitting the jackpot. "These are really good, you know. You're really good at it" she can't help herself complimenting him about his song lyrics.

"Thank you" I feel flattery, I shake my head to get real "Actually it's not yet done, I just wrote it this morning" explaining why its still in 2 quatrains.

She looks at him eye to eye… "Are you going to finish it?" not taking off her eyes to him

"Yeah" I casually reply,

Olivia blushes, so she shifted her gaze to the paper again "Is it okay, if I look into it, I really like it you know" she sounded shyly

Glad to hear that someone likes my lyrics, I smile happily "Of course, you will be the first person who'll gonna hear this song from me" well this is me being nice

Malcolm interrupted "Olivia, I have a song also"

"Really, that's nice Malcolm" she didn't even look at him, her full attention is now to Sebastian

Malcolm sings "I see you at night, through your window, while I'm outside; standing under the tree"

"Creepy" their classmates comment to Malcolm's stalking lyrics.

**Zzzzzzz**

I'm lying in bed, reading the song lyrics I already wrote; I'm wondering what will be the best chorus for it. "Aghhh" I lazily put the paper in my binder and look up the ceiling, thinking blank.

Door open and Duke gets inside tossing a paper to me "Fill up the questions and sign it" he casually told Sebastian. Taking off his school uniform, changing to his practice uniform "Submit that to Coach Foyle if you have time, but don't delay it this week... Tryouts will be next week, so you had time to prepare"

I stay silent, just listening to Duke "Are you really sure with this man? I don't think I can handle it" I complain

"Absolutely" throwing the ball to Sebastian

I catch the ball and throw it back to duke. "I'm not athletic" I admitted

"You will be, join us tomorrow Toby and Andrew will gonna shape you up, after your class" Duke pick up his bag and headed out "Be sure to submit it, we like you to join us" after saying that, he closes the door behind him

I sigh, a big sigh "Disaster, I'm so dead already" and I started filling up the blanks in the form and answering the questions.

After a few minutes, I signed my name… my twin brother's name. And my CP rings… "Hello" I answer

"Hello Vi" greeted cheerfully on the other line

I know this voice "Ella!" I happily call her name "What a surprise!"

"Are you free tonight? Do you have time? Can we see each other?" Ella ask continuously

I make a face "Wait, wait, where are you exactly right now?" I thought she's in London

"Outside your campus, waiting in my car" you can hear Ella's giggle

"No way… Are you sure?" I'm doubtful, how can she be here

"Yes, very sure! Come here now already, you don't like to make me wait longer, right?"

"Yeah that will be rude of me" I hurriedly jump out of bed "Okay, wait me there, I'm coming" I hurriedly change my clothes, just a pink collared suit shirt with white cuffs and pockets and of course my inner white shirt, for protection. I'm checking my mirror image, adjusting my collar shirt, I folded the sleeves just right below my elbow and buttoned the cuffs; I look like a slender guy; it's not totally skinny actually I'm finding it cute and sexy. I rub my fake eyebrows and sideburns, pushing it to my skin to make sure it sticks up well; stroking and straightening my cluttered fake black boy hair; preparations done, I'm out here.

It is 7 o'clock in the evening when we reach our destination. Were finally sitting in a fine dining table for 2 eating dinner "This quiet a place" I look around, it's a high class restaurant; Ella's comfort zone

Ella can't help but smile to the person sitting in front of her "You look amazing habibti" she complimented her "I can't believe you'll become devilish handsome when your dress up like a guy"

I blush this time… her compliments are not new to me, in fact Ella always compliments me, like always…, and she's my very bestfriend. I half grin "Thanks… if you only knew how this looks torments me" sharing to her my sufferings pretending as my twin brother.

"You're handsome than him and a lot more sexy and hot" she meant that against to the real Sebastian… she chuckle

I pouted, acting my own self, the girlish me "Nah, stop teasing me like that" Ella always does that to me, she may be elegant and proper to other people but to me she's witty and funny. It is only to me she shows that different side of her, that's what bestfriends always does. No Secrets to each other.

"So where is he? Sebastian I mean" Ella drink's her apple juice

I roll my eyes "London, at the Indie Rock band Grand Prix"

"So he's chasing his dreams" she gladly utter that statement, with amusement looking at Vi

"Yes, his lifelong wish" _I'm happy for my twin brother; I'm not faking it_. That's why I'm in this guy's clothes because I want to help him chase his dreams becoming a singer and guitarist in his band.

"You are so nice Vi… doing all of these for your twin brother. Do you remember last time you pretended to be him and you wore his clothes, covering you're hair with an Arabian cap, you look so cute and silly at the same time. And you dance with me, because I'm his partner and you don't want to shame you're mother to her overly fancy friends" Ella's flashing her memories

I laugh "of course who would forget that experience" _yeah I did something like that before; but that was like 15 minutes of pretending to be him and I change back to myself right away_.

Ella holds Viola's hands "Promise me, one thing; that if something goes wrong don't blame yourself and you can confide to me, even I am away from you" she is serious about it because she knows and she got the feeling that Viola as a guy is obviously way too handsome, adding her appreciative and kind honest behaviour, Ella is certainly sure a complication might happen for the time she's pretending as Sebastian.

I feel funny how serious Ella could be "Don't worry, one month is just like a flash of time" showing a cheerful and confident smile; _actually it's not true, but I don't want her to get worried about me. She has her own life too, in London she will be very busy there and worrying about me will just distract her._

Ella looks at her eye to eye, honesty to honesty.

"I really appreciate your concern to me" I clasp my hands around her hands "I'll be fine, don't worry"

"I know" Ella replies but inside her mind it's not really. She knew Viola very well, she's not good handling complications especially the unknown to her.

They were interrupted by a CP ring... it Ella's CP.

I knew it already; she needs to go back to the hotel.

"Vi..." she sweetly call Viola's name

I smile "I know" nothing change, Ella still escapes just to see me.

"I blow off a dinner with my parents" she chuckle, enjoying herself the thoughts of her escapade in North Carolina.

"You are naughty" I tease her and we walk outside the restaurant. Laughing our way in the direction to where her car parked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based from the movie She's the Man and some short scenes from other movies which i want to be in one story... i dont own anything... enjoy**

**"Stars"**

Calculus subject is way too easy than Anatomy. Not to boast; but God given me this intelligent brain of mine... I'm really good at numbers especially solving complicated math problems; same class with Duke, Andrew and Toby, the laugh part is Duke's agonizing face, he is like that the whole period, probably math is not his stuff. The bell rings and Calculus class is over, we all four walk outside the building

"So what will gonna do now?" Andrew question us, it's our free time of the day

Duke scratching his nape, he can't still get over about the introduction of calculus.

Smiling Toby "I need to level up brothers" he meant his online character

We all laugh.

"Seriously you need to level up your grades dude" Andrew teases him

"Come on! I'm not as bad as Duke's grades" Toby unintentionally compare his grades to Duke grades

Duke hearing it "My grades are not that bad!" he sounds irritated, just like him

Our conversation ended, as we reach outside the pavements. Duke, Toby and Andrew are speechless, feasting they're eyes to the delicate, sexy lady standing in front of us.

I can't help but smile; Ella waves her hand to me. With a sweet look in her eyes, she walks near to us.

Toby who finally get hold of his thoughts "Dude, how did you?" he can't believe it

"I know" I'm acting what guys will probably act in this kind of situation.

Duke look at me with an open mouth, his eyeing me with disbelief "Man that is a sexy lady"

"I know" I repeat my word

"You really know how to roll man" Andrew just close his agape mouth for a moment.

"Hello" Ella greets us and gives me a kiss on my cheek

"hohohoho..." Toby can't control his reaction; he is like seeing the most beautiful character in his online game

Andrew taps my back... Duke squeezes my nape... That hurts! But I did not react; a guy can handle pain like that.

"Ella" I smile and get close to her to stay away from duke's squeezing hand. "Guys this is Ella" I introduces her to them "Ella these are my classmates Duke, Toby and Andrew"

"Hi" she waves her hand to them

And the 3 guys giggling reaction pollutes the air, they were like eating her; the real nature of man.

Ella shifted her body facing Sebastian "Are you free?" she is always straight forward

_Good timing Ella_ "Yeah, it's my free time" with a nod

"Great then" She crosses her arms to Sebastian's right arm "Give me a tour in your new school" she said excitedly

_That's a good idea, killing my time_. "Yeah sure, I would love to show to you how great my new school" I said my goodbye to my brothers... Duke, Andrew and Toby

"Bye guys" Ella sweetly wave her hand to them and we walk away

Andrew sighs "He is a lucky guy" stating the fact

Duke shrugs "That kind of girl" he can't express his thoughts

Toby understanding his friend's loss of words "A girl like that is just in the movies, and look at her car man" eyeing the dazzling Porsche car.

"I can't even have that car in my dreams" duke looking at pricey car

The 3 boys just shake their heads with disbelief.

"You always surprised me" I told Ella as we walk along the pavements, we are now half our way to the soccer field

"But it never surprised you at all" She hold Sebastian's hand and make a twirl, she's dancing while walking

I supported Ella's hand "You are one reckless girl" I tease her; actually, if I am not pretending a guy here, maybe the 2 of us dancing, twirling together in this big oval.

"But you're supporting me not to fall!" she cheerfully say it out loud.

A group of girls were sitting along the bleachers not far from them.

Olivia hears the cheerfully yelling voice of a girl turn around; she sees Sebastian and a girl with him. They are both enjoying themselves, the girl is recklessly twirling her body around and Sebastian is happily supporting her not to fall. She feels something not pleasant, seeing Sebastian together with another girl; her heart is kind'a sour? She don't like it, silently she walks away from that view.

It's been like an hour already, she hadn't written a single word on her notebook. Olivia supposed to be done right now with her assignment, she's always like that; she never wastes her time by nonsense stuff. But at this moment of time, she is blank; her brain is not working properly. She can't think straight, and the thoughts about Sebastian together with a girl bother her so much. She blurted out a big sigh... "Why…."

Maria seeing Olivia like that "what's bothering you Liv?"

"Nothing" she shrugs and close her notebook. "I'm just tired and hungry" massaging her nape

"Wanna come? Daniele invited me to go to Pizzario tonight; it's her treat" Maria's happy thoughts about free food for her dinner really surfaces "It's a free pizza" she grin

Olivia chuckle "Okay, I like free food also" she jokes to Maria, _the truth she want to spend time together with her friends to forget about Sebastian and the girl with him_

And they both laugh together, about the free food.

**Zzzzzzz**

Night at Pizzario

"I'm gonna be a beggar tomorrow" Danielle complains

Olivia laughs...

"Aheemmmm" Maria clear her throat "Look at the entrance door" she lower her voice

Both Olivia and Danielle sees incoming Sebastian and the girl his with earlier today.

"Hello" I greet them

"Ow.. Sebastian Hastings... What a relief to see you here" Danielle looks at Ella standing behind Sebastian

"Do you mind if we join?" I ask them with a smile "Ella here really wants to join you girls"

"Not at all" Maria and Danielle chorus

"Great, thanks" I let Ella sit first and I get another chair from other unoccupied table.

"Hi" Ella greets them "I'm Ella" she introduces herself

"Danielle" Danielle replies

"I'm Maria" she smile and eat another big bite

"Olivia" she gently smile

"It's really nice to meet you girls" Ella is happy and excited as always

We ordered pizza and other food, we all had a nice conversation; it's really nice hanging out with girls like this; than hanging out with my brothers (Duke and company). It's so refreshing the topics are all about girl stuff and I can relate to it; but pretending as a guy, I just keep quiet.

Powder room at Pizzario

Olivia stays at the cubicle for a moment; she may be happy out there at the table but the truth she is faking it. Deep down inside her emotion is in twinge, though it's not that much… It's like Sebastian and Ella together is fuming her she almost can't breathe; she can't understand herself.

She comes out of the cubicle and surprisingly Ella was there, looking at the mirror retouching her makeup a little. Olivia just walks casually towards the sink, Ella smile at her she force herself to smile back.

"You're Olivia, right?" Ella turns her gaze to her

"Uhm yes" Olivia nod and look at Ella

"Sebastian told me about you" Ella said sweetly

Speechless to what she's hearing, why would Sebastian talk about me? Her eyes expression is questioning.

Ella slightly laugh, but elegant "Don't worry he say's good things about you" assuring Olivia who is still speechless, Ella holds Olivia's hands "Olivia, I want to ask you a favour; it's not really that big." Ella talk to her heart to heart "Sebastian is my very bestfriend, he really is a nice and amazing person; please take care of him for me" Ella smile to her genuinely, she let go of Olivia's hands and walk out the room.

"What the hell..." Olivia murmurs. She'd been acting weird all this time only to find out that Ella is Sebastian's bestfriend and he talks about me. Now her stomach is souring, numerous thoughts playing in her head, her heart is sour too. She's feeling happy and painful at the same time, her emotion is mix; she takes a deep long breath; Sebastian Hastings is giving her a lot of pressure.

Olivia got back to their table "Where is Ella?" she ask them while looking at the empty sit right next to Sebastian

"She just left" I answer, while sipping my glass of ice tea

"Why?" Olivia ask again she sits back

"She got an important errand to attend" I explain to Olivia, _the truth is Ella got busted by her parent's bodyguards_.

Danielle who just saw Ella's bodyguards awhile ago "Sebastian, are you a Muslim?" she ask him directly

I shifted my body towards Danielle "No, I'm not a Muslim, actually, I don't subscribe to any religion" I answer her openly

Olivia can't help but stares at Sebastian's serious face, especially Sebastian's mouth which she really likes to watch when he talks and smile.

"That's odd, I thought Arabs" Danielle research about Middle Eastern is different

I get serious "Not all Arabs are Muslim, I am a half you know; I'm not a pure blood. My father is an American diplomat, he is based in Jordan" I explain to them with calm expression

"No wonder you are so handsome, with the mixes of your parents bloods an extremely handsome guy like you were born" Maria added some humour to the conversation

Olivia slightly laughs with Maria's humorous joke which she appears so cute I watch at her with amusement.

"Haven't you known Olivia that all Arabs are terrorists" Malcolm appears like a mushroom in front of their table.

A sudden pause took place… and that's make me really annoyed, how dare this person say that kind of word!

"Excuse me Malcolm?" Olivia annoyingly ask him, an irritation can be trace in her facial expression

"Don't mind him Liv, especially you Sebastian" Danielle controlling the situation

"It's true" Malcolm insisted "I have some proof here, if you don't believe me" he put on top of their table some printed paper copies

_What the hell is the scheme this guy is putting against to me…_ I look at the papers, it's an article about some bombings that I don't have any idea when did it happened. This is a great insult to me "So what are you trying to say about this?" I ask him with a low but firm voice

"What I'm trying to say is that your kinds are terrorists" Malcolm stated it with confidence in his voice, trying to impress Olivia with his accusation against Sebastian

"That's enough of your rudeness…" I stand up; this guy is getting into my nerve

Olivia hold my left hand and squeeze it gently "Sebastian, don't mind him, he is just a stupid guy who doesn't even understand what he is saying." She darted a death glare to Malcolm

I can feel what Olivia's trying to say; yeah she's right I don't have to level myself to a stupid guy like that.

"Malcolm you're so annoying, if you want to impress Olivia can you do something more descent?" Maria is piss off to what Malcolm is trying to accomplish this time

Feeling defeated "Olivia you have to believe me!" Malcolm is persisting

Feed up, Olivia blurted "Shut up Malcolm! You're so annoying! I'm so feed up of you! Can't you get it; I don't care!" she expresses the irritation she felt ever since Malcolm started stalking her.

"No…!" A shocking truth, Malcolm exited the Pizzario with a horrified face and he is crying like an old woman.

We all laugh, that is really funny.

**Zzzzzzz**

Danielle and Maria separated to us, they will buy some things for their school project; so it's me and Olivia ended up going back the campus together. I walk her to the girl's dormitory, it's a 15 minutes' walk.

"What do you think about the stars? Will they make you smile?" I break the silence between us, I don't like when its like this…

Olivia slightly laughs and smiles… What do really this Sebastian guy's thinking, it's so diverse and unpredictable.

"I see… they make me smile too" I look up ahead; I just hope our conversation will not end by that, because silence between us this time really gives me an awkward feeling.

Olivia stop walking, were almost at the girls dormitory "You know what, I like your country Jordan" she said out of nowhere

I also stop walking and turn around to face her "Really? I'm pleased to know that, actually I am worried that you may think what Malcolm said earlier, especially to me" I express my worries and it's refreshing to voice out what is in your mind.

Sensing Sebastian might feel insecure and inferior by being branded as a terrorist, Olivia walks closer to him and she looks up to see Sebastian's face (he is taller to her about 4 inches); she's so close to him, she can say Sebastian is not just handsome but also beautiful, his facial features are exquisite, not a typical guy's face, Olivia thinks that if Sebastian is a girl, she will be very beautiful. "I don't even think about it" she said smoothly

I feel stoned as Olivia move nearer in front of me; she's staring at my face closely and it gives me a tingling and awkward feeling, I am not used to this I'm out of air in my lungs. I smile and hold her hands and start walking, it is almost the dorm curfew. "It will not be good if you will got caught by the dorm's curfew" I cheerfully reminds her

Reality check, Olivia slightly laughs… Sebastian is right, she forgot about the curfew time; geez…

They were standing at the dorm's entrance, both smiling and happy.

"Thank you, this evening is wonderful" she keeps smiling

"Same here" I reply and check my watch "Oh shoot… I got to go now" only 5 minutes left and my dorm's curfew will start "Goodnight" I wave goodbye and hurriedly run back to my dormitory.

Olivia watch Sebastian running frantically, this guy really impress her in many ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**"English and Sleep"**

My first week at Illyria is not that bad, I made a few friends...

I spend my first weekend at our house not, in a big city of North Carolina; it's not really a big house just a normal one. I feel like ages seeing myself as a girl again; I just let my hair fall freely at my back the whole time, spending hours in the shower, enjoying the moment of not fearing being caught.

I spent Saturday's with my friends: Mia, Zina and Jethro; of course I am not wearing any guy stuff in my body, just me, totally me... we strolled to the beautiful places and in the evening we went to the biggest club in the city; its incredibly nice, the roof is enormous, the lights are everywhere and moving in many direction. Jordan got a club also but American is way cooler and happier; the music is all rage, the beat was too loud that my heart feels like it exploded, and the DJ is amazing... we hit the dance floor with our primal dancing; we go home like 2 am in the morning, because Jethro met a guy and he wanted to party with him a little longer; we can't leave him there alone. He also has friends; so it's like we joined our tables. I don't know exactly how to interact with them, they were all happy and talking different kind of stuff; the other guy tried to talk to me but I just answer his question and turn my gaze away from him. He keeps talking to me, and I just nod; I knew he is kind'a drunk and I don't really like drunken person; it annoys me especially whom I don't know.

Thanks to my dear friends, I am suffering headache; I put my new luggage to the right seat of Sebastian's car. I'm gonna use his car; I deserve to use this by doing a favour for him. _I will gonna drive a Chevy, so excited…._

It's like 45 minutes drive, since I'm not used to the streets and roads; just using the car's GPS. I drive in the parking area of the dormitories; getting my entire luggage and locking the car; walks my way to the men's dormitory...

"Look at him" Danielle point her pouted lips to the walking Sebastian

Olivia and Maria turn their heads and saw Sebastian...

"I like the way he chooses his outfit, he's slender..." Danielle notices his way of clothing

"You should say; he is sexy and hot" Maria lick her lips "Focus on his legs... its clean and long just like a girl"

Olivia just listens to her friends' conversation; she has her own observation also, though it's a bit descent than what just Maria said.

Danielle notices Olivia is silent "So what can you say about Sebastian's appearance today Olivia?" she look at her with meaningful eyes

"What?" she can't hardly hear what Danielle ask her

Danielle grins... "I mean Sebastian looks so hot and sexy with that black retro camp shirt pair with white loss short and that cutesy flip flop" eyeing Sebastian's slippers "Don't forget about his inner white cotton suit. He always wears inner suit right?"

"Yes, he does... Maybe that is his style, making difference" Maria voicing out her idea

"It suits to him... His not a muscular guy; but being slender really fits to him, his body is just right..." Olivia sharing her thoughts...

Sebastian who get's inside the entrance door; trips out of the blue... Good that he easily gets back his balance and avoids from falling on the floor. He looks around making sure no one is there, and hurriedly walks inside.

"Haha... His funny" Danielle expresses her enjoyment to what just happened to Sebastian

"Maybe because we kept talking about him" Maria added "But that was cute, isn't it Olivia?" they turn to face Olivia

She is smiling, amuse that Sebastian is somewhat clumsy... "Ha?" no idea why both Danielle and Maria were looking at her

They just look at her... and grin...

No clue... "What?" they're treating her again like that

"Nothing Olivia…" Danielle just ended up the topic

**Zzzzzzz**

I am visiting the library today, searching one of the bookshelves; looking for long novels but somewhat educational and cheesy?... I want to read books at my dorm room when I have my free time. I yearn for a quiet and peaceful life in this school.

Running my index finger along the line of books in the shelves, I'm mentally reading the titles, after a few titles, titles, titles; I stop and get the book, I read the cover. Not that interesting, then I saw the other book just infront... I draw it out but someone pulls it at the other side of the shelves... so I let go my hold...

Olivia surprise expression… Sebastian is the person at the other side of the shelves.

"Hi" I greet her, and I smile knowing it was Olivia

Olivia smile back "Hello" she can see Sebastian's smile even at the small empty space between them "You're trying to get this?" she shows to him the book

I nod… "But it's okay, you can have it" I reply

"No you can have it… I'm just looking at the cover, I will put it back anyway" she's just browsing after all

"Are you sure?" because I will surely want to read that book

"Yes… Come here at my side, I'll give it to you" she wants to prolong her time with Sebastian

I hurriedly get to the other side, I don't like her to wait; thinking, maybe she has some important things to do after this.

Olivia is standing there, holding the book; Sebastian is now infront of her "Here, You're Romeo and Juliet" she gives the book to him

I accepted it "Thank you…" I give her a nice look "It's a classic love story, and I like Shakespeare" I humorously say

Olivia experiencing a nice and pleasant feeling just by talking to Sebastian "You're always welcome, I like him too" she smiles shyly

"Anyways, what book your looking?" I am thinking to help her since she let me take the book

She pauses, "Ahmm… actually I'm just browsing, hoping to find an interesting book; since it is my free time"

"It's my free time also…" I lip smile to her "It's nice… If you like we can… we can see each other here sometimes if you're free… I am planning to read it in my room but instead I'm gonna read it here with you… I really like reading books. " I want to befriend her, she is nice and comforting to be with

Olivia stares at Sebastian's talking mouth, she really like his mouth; all of it. She likes his bow-shaped lips; light reddish pink curves; and when he talks fast and smiles, his lips stretch, showing his pearly white; rounded upper front teeth.

"Olivia?" I call her attention, she seems not with me

"Sorry, what is it again?" her imagination takes her to a different world

"It's okay…" I close my mouth and speak again "What I'm trying to say is, we can spend our free time here, reading books… if it's okay with you?"

Surprise and delighted of what she hears, Olivia lively smile to Sebastian "Of course…" she unconsciously tuck her hair behind her ears "I would love to spend my free time reading books"

"Well, see you next time then? And thanks to this" I lift my hand, presenting the book…

"Ohm okay" she nods

"Later" I step forward and walk my way to the counter; I'm gonna check out this book

Olivia just watches Sebastian walking away… Having a slight talk with him today at the school library is not a bit of her anticipation.

**Zzzzzzz**

First thing I did this morning is submitting the soccer team's application letter. I am sleepy, I sleep very late last night; working the chorus of my song. Watching the stars really give me shots of idea.

The morning tryout also killed me; that was my first time tiring myself and draining my energy that I can't almost move. The coach Foyle picks me as reserved player and I can be a second stringer also; duke and company said its okay. I will keep up next time and they will help me; I just wish they will say that they are disappointed of my non athletic body and they are wrong about seeing me as a soccer player. But hell no, they are determined to make me join them.

Another thing today is that I am changing classroom; I was transferred to another class with my English subject.

"Sebastian Hastings" Mrs. Polly, the English teacher call out Sebastian's name

I get inside the classroom and calmly stand in front of the class, I'm really sleepy and tired, I am like a dead battery, and my sight is cloudy.

"Pick any vacant sit Mr. Hastings, and we will about to start our discussion for today" Mrs. Polly opens her English textbook

I choose the back corner seat; I had a plan sleeping while the teacher lectures.

"Hi" Olivia cheerfully greets Sebastian

I rub my eyes, its Olivia I didn't notice her, geez I'm really sleepy and out of coordination "Hello… were in the same class again" my eyes are half open, and my voice is almost whispering; Mrs. Polly is doing her lecture.

"What a coincidence right" she notices Sebastian eyes where half open "are you okay?" she is whispering also, and because the class is quiet; obviously there making noise

I forcefully open my eyes, but reflexively my head tilts because I'm too sleepy. "Come again?" I didn't hear what Olivia just said to me

Olivia who is aware that making racket while the class started already is punishable and can cause them detention. She rips a leaf of paper from her notebook; she look at his eyes, he really looks so worn out. So she writes what she wants to say to him "**_You're sleepy…_**" she tosses the paper to Sebastian

I accepted the paper, I close my eyes and open it again, I frown my eyebrows so that I can read what's on the paper, I shake my head and writes **_"Yeah… I'm trying my best not to fall asleep but its way too strong"_**

He is so cute… Olivia smile watching Sebastian's fighting his drowsiness. And Sebastian tosses the paper back to Olivia; she read it and pauses for a moment. She's thinking, and got an idea. She gives back the paper to Sebastian, and excuse herself to go out.

Drowsy; I read what Olivia's reply **"Follow me after 1 minute"**

I walk out of the room after 1 minute;Olivia held my hand and leads me to the rooftop; we sat at the shady part.

"Here" Olivia offers Sebastian to lay down his head on top of her lap

I rub my eyes again "You sure?" I can barely open my eyes now

Olivia smiles "Yes, very sure… so come here" she tap her own lap, signalling you can lay down at my lap Sebastian

I smile, what I can think right now is my bed and pillow and sleep "What about class?" I ask Olivia and I motion my body to lie down; slowly I rest my head on her lap.

She adjusted her sitting position so that Sebastian can flatten his body on the floor "its okay with me… I need to break the rules sometimes" Olivia said humorously

"This is comforting" I adjusted my body, to face up the sky, stretches my legs; crack sounds of my joints make us laugh. "I think I need to see the doctor" I joke

"I am a doctor…" she smile

I close my eyes, this is so relaxing and I'm almost drowning to sleepiness. I smile widely exposing my white perfect teeth "Then please heal me doc…" I just said it out of my mind; and I fall asleep; peacefully.

Silence takes over after Sebastian fall asleep; Olivia watches him peacefully sleeping. She traces Sebastian's eyebrows, down to his nose bridge, to his small upper lip and full lower lip. "You're such a pretty boy Sebastian…" she admires him, it can't be denied anymore. Out of her mind or maybe she was blown away with the handsome yet beautiful sleeping Sebastian; she kisses him on the lips. Happy and content, Olivia wait for the time when will Sebastian wake up.

**Zzzzzzz**

Principal Stine's office is nice and clean, I like the colour of the chairs we were sitting right now. I'm on the right side and Olivia is on the left; I am feeling unpleasant just by sitting here in front of Principal Stine desk; I look at to Olivia's direction. She is calm as always… and kind 'a happy? It's odd, she should be feeling worried and nervous but I can't see any of that on her face right now. "Olivia…" I call her

She looks to Sebastian's side "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about this" I sounded apologetic, I position my hands like asking for forgiveness; this is really my fault

"Come on… It's okay" she holds Sebastian's hands "Like I said, sometimes I want to be a freak" she chuckles just to show him that no need to be so apologetic and together with him at the principal's office just like this; it's kind 'a give her a happy mood that she never felt to anyone before.

"Ahemmm" Principal Stine closes the door behind him and takes a sit in front of them. "So… cutting classes is against the school rules, Ms. Lennox you disappoint me with this kind of misbehaviour. Tell me what you two did while you were out of class?" he looks at them with observing eyes

"Mr. Principal it is actually my fault" I defended Olivia right away "She just help me to take a nap…ahmmm it's not a nap, actually sleep" I honestly said

"Is that true Ms. Lennox" Principal Stine raise a question to Olivia

Olivia nods at same time she answers "Yes"

"So did Mr. Hastings here force you to go with him?" eyeing Sebastian

"He didn't force me" she put her two hands on top of the desk clasping it, gesturing to explain "honestly Principal Stine, I'm the one who forced him to come with me. And I did not wake him up until it gets dark; so you see, it is my fault"

I interrupted Olivia "No Sir, it's not true… it is my fault… so I should be the one to take any consequences." I pointed my index finger at my own chest. And I look at Olivia eye to eye

"Sebastian, don't take the blame just by yourself; I know your just trying to defend me but really I'm happy" Olivia smile and her eyes expression says it all what she means.

"Enough my students… either of you two will be punish. No matter whose fault it is, Mr. Hastings, Ms. Lennox, both of your parents will be call here in my office next week." Principal Stine reprimand them

No way! If that will happen my cover will gonna be compromise, what I mean is my disguise as my twin brother. "Sir please… it will be impossible for me to make my parents come here in our school. They were in Jordan, it's a far place; there's no way they can make it here" I reason out

Principal Stine thinks for awhile "You got the point Mr. Hastings… What bout you Ms. Lennox? Are your parents are available?" he looks at Olivia's side

"We live in Charlotte, and it will take time and travel for them to come here." she said casually

"Yes, of course; the reason you're in my school dormitory because your houses are far from here" Principal Stine just answers his own question

"Exactly" we both say to the Principal

"You will clean the gym for a week." Principal Stine adjourn


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspired by the song and lyrics thank you to the song Close to You by Sam Milby... i dont own anything... enjoy**

**"Avoiding"**

My days in Illyria is getting more and more exciting and tiring at the same time. I have to be a first-rate student; you know read books and get good grades; also I need to be somewhat a good soccer player; even I always ended up gusting my butt out because hell yeah! I'm a goddamn girl! In addition to that, my punishment; I'm not actually complaining about it, I already accepted that it was my fault, even though Olivia will take half of the blame. Every afternoon after my soccer practice ended, I will meet with her and carry out our cleaning duty. We talk a lot, any kinds of topic; we are like: we know what to say, we know what to add, we know what we want to hear from each other. Being with her is so relaxing and refreshing; that even I am tired from practice yet I still have the extra energy to have a cheerful conversation with her.

I'm a dead man… I keep hitting my head with a soccer ball, what the hell am I doing… earlier at our practice I just learned that we will have a game versus other school… so what the hell I put myself into… I know I need to be a man… but this is ridiculous!

"Stop hitting your head, you can get better" Duke reacts; he is making his anatomy assignment "Anyways let me copy your assignment, you done?"

I'm still hitting my head "Yeah, Olivia help me this afternoon" I said casually

"Damn dude!" Duke jolted in his sit "You're always with her since you came here; are you dating her?"

I stop my action and look at the side where Duke is sitting "Were doing our cleaning duty for a week" I explain "And please don't look at me like that, were just friends; it only happens that sometimes our schedule are the same" _there's no way I'll go out with Olivia, reality check; I'm a girl too_.

Feeling relieve he let out a sigh "That's good, I don't want us to fight over one girl dude" Duke said it seriously

_Lol, a fight with this guy… what for… geez… I punch from duke muscular hands and arms… I'll be dead_ "If you want I can talk to Olivia and do you a favour." I grin, Duke know what I mean

Lighten up "Oh yeah? Will you do that?" uncertain if Sebastian is making fun or not

"I'm serious man… and in return help me with my soccer skill" I am now proposing a deal, trading is nice and I got a feeling Duke and Olivia will be a good couple

**Zzzzzzz**

Anatomy class, dissection of piglet; my knees are soften already just by looking at the poor piglet on top of our dissecting plate.

I shake my head, getting rid of the nausea "Haven't you find Duke interesting? I mean look at him, he got the looks and I think he likes you Olivia" I directly said it, I'm in a deadline with my especial soccer practice

Olivia raises her left eyebrow "You mean Duke Orzino?" he look at to where Duke and Eunice's lab counter

I nod with a toothy smile.

"No, I don't think of him that way" She casually said it, because she is really not interested

"Yes you are" I immediately contradict what she said

"No" she reply

"Yes"

"No"

I look closer to her face, and make an eyes statement "Yes"

"No!" she blurted out a big NO and slightly laughs. She is having a good time exchanging yes and no words to Sebastian

"Okay tell me why?" I ask her seriously

"His good looking and athletic, however his just him; I mean I don't feel anything to him. It just that his not the one for me; I knew he likes me; but it doesn't mean anything to me, I can't force myself" she is positive about that

What she said really amuses me; she's being honest to herself. But I already traded a deal with Duke so I must try, at least, maybe this time Duke can hit the jackpot

"Actually you're the only guy in school who did not try on me, or done something that shows interest; besides our wonderful chit chats." Olivia gives Sebastian an inquiring look

I pause for a moment, never expecting this topic "Ahemm" I clear my throat "You're nice, beautiful and amazing" _she really is_ "and I am very comfortable with you, truth is… you're the closest person to me in the campus." I give her a friendly and soothing look in her eyes "It's just that I'm not really good at romantic things, I kind 'a suck about it; and I want us to be friends"

Happy and sad that is what she feels right now… being friends with him is great but; really gives her sourness and aching pleasure in her heart. "I feel the same way too" she is controlling her facial expression, faking her smile "I am comfortable with you"

I smile; thank God Olivia wanted me to be her closest friends also. "You know take my advice, give him a chance; if it will never work then at least you give him the opportunity"

"I don't know, but okay" she replies dryly, _if you only knew Sebastian_

_**Zzzzzzz**_

**Olivia's part **

"You can talk to him if you really want to" Maria interrupted

I stop staring at Sebastian who is practicing soccer in the field. I adjusted my sit on the bleacher "I don't think he likes me"

"That's not true, you're the school finest girl; everyone likes you to be there girlfriend" Maria stating the fact

Olivia let out a sad sigh "His not… he only wants us to be friends; it's really making me sad. I always find him cute, honest and gosh he is so handsome and sexy"

"Wow this is the first time I hear you admiring a guy so openly" Maria notices it

"Am I that obvious Maria?" Olivia makes a questioning gaze to her friend

"Honestly, yes" Maria replies casually

"I just wish he will like me too" she focus her eyes to Sebastian's slender back

Aware of Olivia's anxiety about her feelings to Sebastian "If you really like him, then do something. But I didn't mean you make the first move; that will ruin your school princess image"

Interested about Maria's proposal "so tell me what to do, I want a proper idea; I'm a reserve girl after all"

"Well you see…." Maria discusses to her the plans

Whatever the plans; it sounded like a nice plan for Olivia. Not to provocative yet still convincing.

**Zzzzzzz**

It so quiet in our English class, Mrs. Polly is reading the story of Romeo and Juliet; I am feeling bored; I read it already like a 4th times. I look at to Olivia who is sitting at my right side; she didn't reply to my text yesterday; and at the cafeteria last night she just looked at me, no smile. Just earlier before our English class started; I greeted her good morning, she just nod at me, no reply. Moreover, right now I'm looking at her; she didn't care to look at my side which she usually does. Maybe she has her period? I am sometimes like that; when I had my period my mood is unpleasant; the PMS thing… that I want to keep quiet and stay alone until it's over.

Bell's ringing… Lunch time… I face her immediately

"Let's eat together at the cafeteria" I ask her with smile

Olivia not looking at Sebastian "I'm sorry, I have to go to the library today, bye" and she left right away

"I see" I scratch my head, I am certain now; she really had her period

"Okay dude, just practice tossing the ball with your foot; 50 times for tonight" Duke carry his bag and left Sebastian to practice on his own.

"Yeah yeah" I reply… I had a feeling after few days of this especial training I will gonna ride a wheelchair. Then I spotted Olivia, walking along the pavements right to the library… I was about to call her but Duke walks with her, I guess they're going along; that's nice, Olivia took my advice to her.

"45, 46, 47" I'm sweating… and tired…

"Hey there Sebastian" Danielle greets him

I turn around and saw a smiling Danielle "Good evening Danielle" I reply "Strolling?"

She sat on the green ground and motions her hand to him to sit next to her. "No, I am somewhat checking about your doing nowadays" direct and clear she said it to him "I heard you're dating someone" she just made it up, trying to make fun of him

"48, 49, 50" Finally 50… done with my especial practice… "Nah, it's a lie whoever told you that"

"Here" she tosses a bottle of water to him

Catching the bottle "Thanks" I open it and gulp a mouthful "So refreshing" I smile and sit beside her "So, what do you want to know?" I look at her cheerfully

"Well, what did you do to Olivia?" she asks seriously

I scowl my eyebrows "What do you mean?" I'm clueless… _what did I do to Olivia?_

"Nothing… I'm just curious about you two; last week and the other days both of you are inseparable, and yesterday and today seems like you two are avoiding each other" Danielle won't let pass this kind of situation especially when her friends is involved.

I slightly open my mouth, "Aha..." kind'a amuse about Danielle's concern to her friend "Nothing is wrong between us, actually I am just letting it pass by now; I got a feeling that she is you know… having a girl's period" I gulp another mouthful of water

"Haha!" Danielle laughs "You have a point there! You really are funny Sebastian. Well, what you just say is enough for me to stop worrying" she taps Sebastian shoulder "I'll go now, good luck… anyways you smell like candy… haha!" Danielle stands up and walks away

"Thanks to this" I smile, I smell myself… well this is the perfume Mia gave to me. _Whatever, I like this smell._

_**Zzzzzzz**_

2 days had passed already and tomorrow will be Friday, next is weekend; I am not sure but I am feeling lonely that we are not talking like we always does; I just realized that I miss Olivia, I miss my bestfriend in Illyria. Because of that I was able to finish my song and able to practice singing it.

"Dude help me" Duke suddenly appear in front Sebastian

"Jesus bro, don't scare me like that!" I don't actually drink coffee but I easily get plastered when I am thinking deep and someone like that appears out of the blue.

Duke sits at the edge of my bed "Help me impress Olivia" he said excitedly

"Dude I don't know how to impress girls! I never dated one" I said honestly

"What's this?" he grabs Sebastian's paper and read it

I just let him read it, no big deal anymore if other people read my compose song... "It's just a song lyric" I said casually

"Then we can use this!" Duke eagerly says it

I just look at him... Like saying dude what the hell, that's mine you can't just use it

"Lets sing this to her" nice idea from Duke

I grab back the paper... "Bad idea" I decline

Duke with determination to impress Olivia, he kneel down in infront of Sebastian "Come on bro, help me with this one; this is the first time Olivia notices me and I can't take it for granted." He is dead serious for the girl in his dream

Damn damn damn... I'm not really good at declining help from the people I know. "Okay, but this will not going to be easy" I warned him "Because I'm also not sure about this song; I just finish it last night."

With a big grin Duke stand up and hug Sebastian "You're the man dude! You really are!"

"Not too strong, I can't breathe..." I complain to him

Duke let go immediately hearing Sebastian is choking "Sorry, sorry" he is so happy

Actually I'm excited too; this will be the first encounter I'm gonna have with Olivia since we haven't seen and talk to each other for 2 days. It took me awhile to choose what clothes I wear; this is crazy why I am trying to look nice for Olivia tonight, I don't know but I had this urge to look good to her eyes; but I ended up wearing simple. Just a loose white cotton shirt printed a big Mickey mouse in the middle, I love Mickey Mouse; and inner black, fit collared shirt; and I pair it with medium denim pants. I like my outfit, it's cute and adorable; skinny yet manly; and then I look closely at my face and hair infront of the mirror... _Damn! I am handsome_... _Always wear the attitude and confidence_... I almost forgot about the attitude thing.

**Zzzzzzz**

We are hiding at the bushes infront of the girl's dormitory, waiting for Olivia to come out; we are pretty sure she will go to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Are you sure everything is in the right place?" Duke worriedly ask them

Andrew who is holding the amplifier "Yes sir... all set and done"

Toby is running to our location "Principal Stine just left the premises, were good to roll man"

_I am also worried for Christ sakes_... I want to shout that to them but I prefer to be quiet...

"Sebastian, are you okay dude?" Duke ask him "You need to pull yourself together man, you're my best man tonight" they can't fail, this is his best shot

I take a deep breath "I'm good man" I relax myself, I can't do wrong tonight; but I had this tingling sensation in my stomach, everytime I think of seeing Olivia any moment by now and I will sing to her my compose song; I still can remember that she wants to hear me singing it.

"Target spotted" Toby alarm them

Olivia is walking out of the dormitory entrance door, together with Maria and Danielle; they stop for awhile talking.

We jump out of the bush and hurriedly walks to where Olivia and friends where.

Andrew quickly turns on the amplifier; I did not waste any moment. I started tapping the guitar and stroking the strings. It creates a nice hum and the girls turn their heads to see us. I continuously plays the guitar; as our eyes meet I smile to her, a very big smile; a smile that I never done before. I feel fine as she smile back at me;

"Owwwww" the other 2 girls giggle

**_There's nothing I won't try …..Just to make you mine _**

**_To get a little closer …Would be so divine _**

_Oh my God... is this?_ Olivia's mind is blown up again. Her heart is beating so fast, looking at Sebastian playing the guitar and singing infront of her. This is too much for her to handle, she's been holding herself not to get close, not to talk to Sebastian this past few days and now here he is, serenading me.

**_And everytime I see you ….you make me come undone _**

**_I always want u near me …..In you I found the one _**

I hit the chorus note… I smile

**_Oh, why don't you smile my only Star…_**

**_Shine on baby _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

Olivia smile amiably... she never take out her eyes to him... the chorus just got her, it's so romantic… she can relate to what Sebastian means in it

"Sebastian I love you!" one of the girls that stop by shouted

I just smile and continue singing

**_With you by my side… Girl it feels so right _**

**_Now that I'm close to you… I could stay all night_**

**_No matter where I go… No matter what I do _**

**_In the end you're smile … Brings me back to you _**

I move my body as I happily stroke the guitar strings, it's just my instincts, to move and sway with my song…

**_Oh, why don't you smile my only Star…_**

**_Shine on baby _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

I poured my emotion in the bridge of the song

**_You shine so true…I can't believe your mine _**

**_Everything may change…But to me you'll always shine _**

"I think I'm in love" Maria giggles

I hit the last chorus… this time I lock my eyes to Olivia… my eyes and expression and my smile is telling her that I finish my song… and I hope you like it…

**_Oh, why don't you smile my only Star…_**

**_Shine on baby _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

**_Smile, my only star _**

I tap the guitar at the ending of the song; we bow.

"Woo…" Danielle shouted with so much glee

Andrew taps my shoulder "Nice one Dude"

"Thanks" I reply

Then at my back Duke appear he walks towards Olivia and give her a bouquet of flower. "This is for you" he stands nervous in front of her

"Yeah that's our man" we all 3 cheers him, boosting Duke confidence

Olivia is shock, very shock; she is expecting that Sebastian will going to confess to her but it is the exact opposite. She needs to act as if she's happy that Duke is behind this serenading show. She smiles forcefully "Thank you" and accepted the bouquet "You're idea is amazing" she complimented him

I am waiting for Olivia to say something to me, even just a simple hello; like she always do. But as I can see, she is now occupied with Duke; she not even looking at me or say anything about my song.

"You're sparkling Sebastian" Danielle tap my shoulder

I slightly smile "Thanks..." I tuck my guitar "I will go now, have a nice evening... Good luck dude" I give a nod to Duke and avoid my gaze to Olivia; I walk out of the scene; it's simple, I am not needed there and I will just disturbed them.

Andrew and Toby follows me.

"That was wicked dude" Toby means Sebastian's singing is awesome

"The girls are like melting infront of you" Andrew added "Olivia is stunned also"

"Yeah, I notice that. She stared at Sebastian the whole time. And she seems like sad but she is smiling" Toby shares his observation

"Really… How you know she's sad?" I ask Toby, curiosity sparks my head

"Its obvious dude" Andrew answer it "You better know her than us, you're the only guy in the campus she is closed with, adding she is always with you"

Hearing that from Andrew; it makes me think. And I stay silent until we reach our dormitory; I want to sleep immediately, I don't want to think, especially about Olivia and Duke, they were together tonight. I just miss my bestfriend… that's all…


	10. Chapter 10

**"Hot and Cold"**

Anatomy class... It's just lecture today, so it's like a silent night between me and Olivia. The truth I don't know what to say, this is the first time I have no topic in mind to discuss with her. I hit my forehead unconsciously with the pen I'm holding "Ouch..." I cry gently, it hurts, I rub it with my palm and I hear a chuckle from Olivia infront of me. "I'm out of my mind for a moment" I said humorously, finally it seems like we are noticing each other

"You're not sleepy, aren't you?" Olivia smile

I put down my pen "Not really..." I will not let this conversation end quickly "So how are you? We never had a chance to talk; I'm busy with soccer practice and you were busy too"

"I'm doing fine" she said casually "Actually I had a time to go out on a date with Duke tonight" informing Sebastian that she really is fine

I pause for a moment; actually I don't know how to react to that; "That's great" I smile "Like I told you before... you and duke are perfect together" I lighten up my mood and expression

"Can you do me a favour Sebastian?" she lifted her head and face him

"Yeah sure" I reply casually

"Can you watch over me tonight…"

I give her a questioning look…

"It's not like I am thinking Duke is a bad guy; it's just that I don't trust him that much and I want to feel secure. And you are the only guy I know who can watch over me." She explains She's totally right, even though Duke is my friend; his still a guy and not to mention he waited so long for this moment. Any time he can be consume by his desire for Olivia. "Okay, I'll keep an eye of you tonight" I accepted the favour she ask to me "I keep my distant, I'll just jump in if anything bad will happen; I don't want to disturb your date with him."

"Okay, that's a promise" Olivia lighten up her expression, it's been like ages she didn't care to lighten up her mood.

"I swear" I let out my pinkie finger,

Olivia chuckle, this guy never fails to amuse her… "Pinkie promise" and she entwine her pinkie finger to Sebastian.

I entwine my pinkie finger too "Yeah... Pinkie promise" and we both had this silent happiness that only me and Olivia shares and understands.

I don't know what will be the outcome tonight; but I will be there, it is for Olivia, I want her to be safe.

**Zzzzzzz**

Pizzario 7:30 in the evening… I am sitting at the very corner of the restaurant, sitting few tables away from Olivia and Duke; I am like a stalker in this situation.

The waiter put down the foods that I order; actually I'm having my dinner as well. But I'm still on lookout to them; they seem like happy. Duke is as usual flustered and blushing everytime Olivia is near to him; Olivia is somewhat happy too. I like her outfit tonight, light blue dress, pair with blazer; it really suits her, she's very attractive with that dress. And her blond hair really stand out, she is shining tonight, like a star. The very first time I noticed that Olivia is really beautiful physically.

_What the hell am I thinking…?_ I hit my head with my palm… "Ouch…" I close my mouth with my own hands, _shut up!_ I scolded myself inside my mind. Hitting my forehead is becoming my habit nowadays, kind'a freaky. Moments past by; my gall bladder is full, I need to pee…

_Jesus Christ! _I hurriedly close the cubicle and do my business there as fast as I can. Thank God I'm alone in the male's restroom. I quickly step outside the room and just in the right timing, I catch glimpse Duke kiss Olivia in the lips. A blood shut in my veins; stops my body and brain for a moment, my world stop, everything stop from moving except Duke and Olivia who is kissing not far away from me.

A broken glass and plates awakens my freeze thoughts and body "I'm sorry" the waiter apologize to Sebastian, he accidentally bump him

I just look at the waiter; I'm blank, totally blank… I run away out of the restaurant, I'm blank but my mind and body wants me runaways, so far away from that place

Olivia seeing Sebastian is running outside, she push Duke away from her and slap him "You need to know how to respect a girl like me!" she hurriedly get her bag and run her way out of the restaurant, she will definitely run after Sebastian wherever he will goes.

It was like a few meters away from Pizzario "Sebastian! Wait!" Olivia shouts she is running as fast as she can, frantic…

I stops but I did not look back; I keep still…

"God…! Why are you running away?" she breaths heavily that was a quite run she did

I did not answer… I don't know what to answer.

She walks closer to him, take a deep breath… She needs to compose a calm atmosphere between them "Okay if you don't want to tell me why, it's okay" she sounded comforting "If you really don't like this whole thing, then its fine; we can now go back to our dormitory." She may be thinking to stay in control… but deep down inside; she's feeling vulnerable, the pressure is building up; she'd been enduring her feelings for Sebastian and seeing him running like that… Tears falling from her eyes and she didn't notice it "Just don't run away from me like that again" her voice is shaking

I can hear Olivia's voice and it's like she's crying; I turn around to face her… she really is crying… "Can you go out with me tonight?" I look at her "Not in Pizzario but to a different place…" then I slowly walk closer to her and wipe her tears with my handkerchief "I like to drink coffee this evening"

Olivia closes her eyes… And nod with a smile… "I like that too" she means the coffee "And what's with that Mickey Mouse handkerchief" she commented

_Crap! Mickey Mouse handkerchief_, "You like it? You can have it if you like" I am trying to divert Olivia's focus

"You're such a monster Sebastian, you can make me laugh and cry so easily" Olivia accepting his handkerchief

I look at her seriously "I'm sorry" if you only knew also how you shake my world this night Olivia

Olivia pouts her lips…

I hold her hand and lead her to the side of the street. "Taxi!" I shouted

A taxi cab stop infront of us, and we both get inside I told the driver to drive us to the coffee shop I saw last time.

**Zzzzzzz**

Sugar Bits is the name of the place… I order a lot; I want to ease our tension by eating many cakes and drinking litter of coffees.

"So you're telling me that you tried your best to give Duke a chance but you really don't like him" I ask her a question based to what she just said

"Yes" she sips the straw "When you saw us kiss just awhile ago, I don't know about it, I was surprised that he kiss me out of the blue. So I slapped him hard and left him there" she is still anxious about it

I look at Olivia, observing her "Tell me, what do you like in a guy? I'm now curious about it" I openly ask her

Olivia makes a serious face "I don't know…" she is sulking "Maybe what I am looking for?"

"Physical? Behaviour, quality…" I give her the main ideas

_I like… a guy just like you_… that's what she wanted to say… "Really, I don't know"

I scowl my eyebrows… I lip smile "If that's the case, then we need to find a guy. What kind of guy?" I'm thinking…

"Do you really frown when you're thinking?" Olivia notices it

"It will be quick for my brain to work when my eyebrows are like this" I make face

Olivia cover's her palm to Sebastian's face, she's happy again.

I hold Olivia's hands and put it on top of the table… "Give me your phone, I'm gonna type the kind of guy we need to find for you"

"Okay" she handed her phone to him

I open up her notepad and starts typing "Someone who is…. Definitely handsome and nice"

"Aha…." Olivia look at Sebastian face… _he is handsome and very nice..._

"Someone… who can make you laugh" I smile to her

"Pfftt" she chuckles, _absolutely he can make me laugh_

I look at her with meaningful eyes, and then I look at the notepad again "Someone who drives you nuts?"

"Like make me happy and then make me sad; then make me run after him, then cry" she speak softly

I can hardly hear what she just said "Come again?"

"Nothing…" she prolongs her pronunciation

"Whatever…Lastly, we need to find someone who is mysterious and different from other guy" I ended my typing and give back to Olivia her phone and I smile to her "We will find that person… soon" I said humorously

_No need to find him, his already infront of me_… Olivia smile back "Okay, I like that idea" and just empty her coffee "can I have one more?" she shyly ask Sebastian

"Of course, we own the house tonight habibti" we end up happy tonight… whatever did happened, I just realized that I'm becoming crazy…

**Zzzzzzz**

I loosen my necktie and folded my shirt sleeve, so as Olivia. This will be the last day of our punishment. We mop the gym's floor, arrange the gym's equipment and pick up the garbage left by the students. We're done and sitting one of the bleachers, we were both laughing and having a good time despite the fact we were cleaning like a janitor.

I slanted my sitting position and tilted my head to Olivia's direction; I smile to her, a foolish smile and she smile back. We weren't talking at all, were just looking at each other's eyes.

Olivia sit next to Sebastian, she also slanted her sitting position and rest her head on his shoulder. They both look at the ceiling and giggle together; if someone can see them right now, they will gonna think they are crazy couple.

"What you gonna do tomorrow? It's weekend" I spoken finally

"Go home and spend my Saturday's and Sunday's with my family" Olivia said casually

"I see" I reply with low voice

She turns and face Sebastian "What about you?"

"My parents sponsored lecture about our country, you know Jordan, and there's a party… so I'm gonna attend." I look to her eyes also, seems like I'm used to it now

Olivia nods "So you're parents will be there?" she asks

"No…Do you like to come?" I somewhat close my eyes, showing a charming expression

"What's with the beautiful eyes Sebastian?" Olivia cover's Sebastian's face…

"It means I want you to come with me this weekend and let's have some fun" I take off her hands and make a funny facial expression

"hmmmm" Olivia prolonging her answer making a funny expression too

"mmmmmmmm" I copied her expression

"Hahaha!" She wasn't able control her laugh; Sebastian is making her laugh unintentionally, that really makes sense to her

I frown "Is that a no?"

"No, it's a yes" Olivia sweetly smiles to him

"Then I pick you up tomorrow night, at your house?" I eagerly ask

"Of course, and I will be at our house tomorrow till Sunday. Just call or text me" she answer back excitedly

"I will see you tomorrow night, just wear your usual dress it's not a formal party anyway" I inform her

"Okay and thank you for inviting me" she said gratefully

**Zzzzzzz**

Olivia texted me her home address, I am now outside of their house waiting for her to go outside. And there she is, wearing a cute olive blouse pair with A-line skirt; her clutch bag is adorable and the strap sandals really compliment her slender legs.

"You look wonderful habibti" I compliment her right away as she gets near to where I am standing

Olivia blushes "Thank you… You look wonderful too… I always like your style of clothing" she shyly admits it

"Aha…" I open my car's door "Hop in"

"Wow… this your car? Cool" she gets inside the car and sits

"Yes" I reply casually, I close the door and hurriedly get inside to the driver sit. Actually its Sebastian's Chevrolet Camaro not mine.

"You never fail to surprise me Sebastian Hastings" Olivia smile sweetly

"I still have a lot of surprises" I joke to her

And we both laugh, as I drive our way to the venue.

**Zzzzzzz**

"Ahhhhggg" I yawn… I'm bored, I tilted my head closer to Olivia's ear "Let's get out of here" I whisper

Olivia looks at to Sebastian; they almost kiss and that stuns them both.

"I'm sorry" I apologize immediately "it's boring in here, let's go somewhere fun" I smile

She chuckle mildly "I like the lecture…" she really does like the lecture, she wants to know more about the country where Sebastian came from "But if you want to go somewhere, it's okay with me" she also likes the idea where they can have fun

I hold Olivia's hand and lead her out of the lecture room; actually Mia, Zina and Jethro they were at the poolside party skipping the lecture part.

"There he is… Seby! Here!" Jethro call him

"Yow" I wave at them "Let's go there" I pointed my friend's location and held Olivia to follow me.

The poolside party is more alive than the lecture room, I can see many of my countrymen; it so nice how these people with different beliefs can all party together here in America.

Olivia feeling happy and excited; these people, they are all Sebastian's countrymen. She can feel the Arabian ambiance in the place, she can feel Sebastian is everywhere, people, music, food everything in this place. She can feel his hand holding her; and she look at Sebastian's slender back, his nape, his black hair. She wanted to be always with him, just like this, she wanted to follow him wherever he goes, she wanted them together.

I stop infront of my friends "Hey" I kiss Zina and Mia's cheek so as Jethro

"You got a beautiful date Sebastian" Mia smile to Olivia "I'm Mia"

"Olivia" she reply

Mia kissed her both cheeks "sorry to break your American shake hands, but we always kiss in Jordan"

"I'm Zina" Zina kiss Olivia's cheeks also

"Jethro" so as Jethro

"Traditions" I look at Olivia's stunned face, still holding her hand

"I like your cardigan sweater habibi" Mia complimented his clothes

"Thank you, I know it's the opposite Mia" I laugh

Jethro and Zina just got back from the bar counter "Drinks everyone" Jethro give them glass of tequila

"Minors here" I joke

"Cheers to that!" Zina propose a toss

"Cheers" we all toss

"Olivia, are you and Seby are going out?" Zina happily ask her

Blushes and sourness in her stomach "We are friends…" she said with low voice

"We are friends" I repeat Olivia's words

"Really…" Zina sounded dismay "You two look great, right Mia?" she wink at Mia

"Yes, you are both cute when your together… look at that" eyeing Sebastian and Olivia's holding hands "That's so adorable"

Immediately we let go our hands from holding each other.

"Busted…" Jethro steals Olivia from Sebastian "You know what Habibti, Sebastian is a shy boy, even he likes you he will not show it or tell you. Right Seby?"

I smile awkwardly, I know they are just teasing me; but it's giving me a chill in my spine… "Come on, let's enjoy the night!" I change the topic; "Let's dance… I quickly grab Olivia's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"You're avoiding it Seby, that's lame!" Zina commenting the way he acted on that situation

"His shy… Haha" Mia pulls Jethro and Zina in the dancefloor

"Woooo…." Jethro let out a super scream

"Yeah…. I love America!" Mia shouted; some of the guesses look at her

"ahaha she's just psyche!" Zina explains

A disgusting reaction from the other guess

"HAHAHAHAHAH…." And they 3 both laugh

I lean closer to Olivia's face "I'm sorry about my friends teasing, they're really like that; but they are good and great people" I reason to her, trying to correct the awkwardness earlier

Olivia loudening her voice because of the loud music "It's fine Sebastian, actually its funny and friendly, they're making me feel get used to them." She is also trying to mend the situation they just had

I look at her eyes; I just realize how understanding she is; that is what I first notice about her the first time we met outside Principal's Stine's office. "Can I have a dance with you Habibti?" I bow, just like the movies; guy's romantic action

"Aha! Just like in the movies…Yes of course" Olivia gladly accept his request

We both dance in tune with the beat; Olivia's dancing is limited and controlled.

"Free your body movements" I told her

She stops dancing "Actually this is my first time dancing an Arabian dance… and I'm feeling out of rhythm… Hahaha" she's feeling embarrass the way she moves her hands and body

I get it… "Is that so…" I smoothly hold her 2 hands and put it around my neck; I grasp my hands both sideways of her slender waist. "We can dance in our own phase" I slowly swing my body, very opposite to the fast beat music that is playing on the dance floor

She can't explain it, but she can feel her blood rushing in her veins right now; she is stuck by Sebastian's eyes. Unconsciously she sways her body in tune to Sebastian's rhythm; for the love of God, I am speechless.

"Let me guess what's in your mind right now" I half close my eyes, trying to make my face cute

"Ummm okay… what do you think I am thinking right now" she slightly giggles, she can smell Sebastian's breath, lemony and minty; they were both so close to each other so that they can continue talking despite the loud banging sounds

I focus my eyes to her's; even it is somewhat dark in the middle of the dance floor and the lights are moving crazily, I can still see her blue eyes and it is staring at me also. She's waiting for my guess "Well, you're thinking I am handsome tonight" I grin, making it sounds funny

Olivia blushes, _is she that obvious?_ "Well…" she turns her gaze away from Sebastian's face

I interrupted "Haha! I was just joking" I had a feeling she is embarrass of what I had just said, and I don't want her to feel that way.

Hearing that it was a joke, she look at Sebastian's face again with a serious expression "You're always handsome" she said in a straight line, why is Sebastian always like this; he will start an intimate conversation and in the middle of it he will just casually showcase it as a joke or it just nothing… her mind is obviously contemplating to the in and out state of affairs they always had.

I know I'm not handsome because in reality I am a girl, but right now I had a nice feeling hearing that from Olivia. "You make me blush" I'm out of my mind… _Why did I say that! Wrong use of word!_ I feel my cheeks are warm, I am trying my best to calm myself, my eyes are twinkling I guess, and I'm zipping my lips close because I can't help it but I want to smile, wide smile; can someone cover my face right now, I am not use to this kind of sensation.

She can't help it but laugh, geez why is he always cute and honest. She want to kiss him, but it will be inappropriate if she will make the first move "I guess you're the one who is thinking I'm beautiful tonight" she get right back to what Sebastian's guess

I make her twirl in circle, supporting her body "Because…. You are… always beautiful" I said while twirling her again

"Whooow" surprise about Sebastian's making her twirl, and yet she hears clearly what he said

"Hey!" Zina interrupts them "Come lets go to your house Seby, the oldies are already done with the lecture; soon this place will going to be like an elder's party"

"Wicked Zin" I humorously said

"Meet us at the parking lot, Olivia come with us also.. See ya" Zina wink

"Umm okay" she looks at to Sebastian

"It will be fun" I smile and lead her away to the dance floor

Olivia with a smile in her face, just let Sebastian lead her to anywhere he wants; she trust him a lot. She feels secure and comfortable together with him; this is her first time going to the house of a guy that she thinks she's inlove with already.


	11. Chapter 11

**"You're Warm Hand"**

"Welcome to my humble abode…" I lead Olivia inside the house

"Wow… you got a nice house Sebastian… Mediterranean, I like it" Olivia complimenting the style of the house

"Yeah… Thanks to my parents… let me take off your blazer" I volunteer

"Thank you…" feeling timid as Sebastian's hands in contact with her shoulder

"Done… you can do whatever you like Olivia" I said casually, turn around; place her jacket at the stand

"Cheers….." loud voices and laughter at the receiving room

"They are enjoying now…" I smile

"Seby, Olivia come here!" Zina calls them, she's a bit tipsy

"Hey you two…" Mia just come out from the bathroom put her two arms to their shoulders "Lets party like a rockstar tonight!" and she drags them to the receiving room…

"Yeah!" Jethro throws popcorn to them, he is having fun together with his boyfriend

Zina grabs Olivia's hand "Sit here Olivia" she is kind'a drunk

Mia push Sebastian to sit beside Olivia "You belong there Seby" she grins…

Olivia blushes "Uhmm" she turn to face Sebastian

"Sorry… They are drunk" I am feeling embarrass

Actually, Olivia likes what is happening to them right now "its okay… I like it..."

Jethro give them another glass of martini… "Drinks for you" he give Olivia "and you" then to Sebastian "shaken up… not stirred" he grins and runs back to his boyfriend at the coffee table; mixing drinks

"What's this?" looks new to me

"It's a martini" Olivia answers

I examine the liquor and smell it…

"Wooohhhh…" A shout from Mia and Zina dancing together…

A hiphop music is played… so the room is really loud even we are just few people in there.

"They call it... _The elixir of quietude_" she knows a lot of things, even drinks… "The olive taste great with this"

I smile to her; she's really intelligent even with this… "I don't know about that, it's my first time hearing this martini... I'll just eat the Olive first"

Olivia admiring Sebastian's honesty… "Cheers to that!" she said happily

"Cheers to the Olive…" and I drink it with one shot… "Arrhh… it's hot... Whew!" my throat hurts and burning… its like a warm, sharp fluid runs down to my stomach

"Oh my God... You okay? You did it with one shot" Olivia is worried at the same time feeling funny for Sebastian, she lean closer to him

"I hurriedly drink a mouthful of water "Huuh!" I blew up a huge air from my mouth… "I'm fine but surprise" I'm holding my throat and my eyes were widen

Olivia controlling her laughter… "Pfftt.." she holds her mouth

I smile "It's really funny… I thought it's just simple liquor… because you said is elixir of something" explaining my riskless drinking

Hearing Sebastian's explanation amuse her so much… "You're so cute… you know that…" getting closer and closer to him, the alcohol is hitting in her system now…

At their front Zina is getting wild with her primal dancing, so as Jethro and his boyfriend… getting all drunk… Mia is drinking a bottle of gin... And the music is raving and rocking them… But for me and Olivia, it's like we have our own world…

I am feeling warm inside my body, a tingling sensation at the tip of my fingers and my palms are getting cold…this is the effect of what I've been drinking… Olivia's body is against my side; everytime her skin touches mine, I feel an electric charge all over my body. God knows how terrifying this sensation for me but it feels good… I relax my head on top of her head that is resting lying on top of my shoulder. We are in silent mode, watching our friends having fun infront of us…

Olivia slowly hold Sebastian's hands and he accept it and they perfectly clasp together; a quiet understanding between them. Sebastian's hand is cold, but Olivia's warm hand prefers to embrace it.

Olivia's hair smells nice… like a fresh lavender… and her hand is warm… sharing heat to my cold hand.

"Hey, two love birds over there!" Zina shouted at them "Come here and dance! Don't spoil the fun" laughing carelessly she's in high level of drunkenness

Olivia stands up and pulls Sebastian to the center to dance… "Wooh" she moves dizzy but can handle

I'm not quite sure about what's the feeling of being drunk… but what is happening to my body right now is very unpleasant, I am seeing a lot of movement around me; my feet is wobbly… I am seeing Olivia, pulling me to walk straight; she is shining… like a star… _this is awesome, I feel like I'm in the sky night, seeing stars_… we stop at the center, the music is so loud, pounding my heart and my brain… making me dizzier.

She snakes her hands to Sebastian's neck, staring at his beautiful face; she can feel that his footing is unsteady, that he is trying his best to support her body with his delicate arms. "Feeling wobbly?" she is sounding naughty, because of the alcohol effect…

I smile and I bow down a little to touch my forehead to her's… "I'm not…"

"Teach me how to dance…" pushing her face so close to him "the sensual Arabian dance you did last time"

"You're breath smells good" I smell her mouth

_LOl… that was super cute! _Even she's drunken; Olivia blushes…

I make Olivia half twirl and then I stand behind her; I softly hold her 2 hands, moving closer that I can feel her backside against my body… "Move your hips right side, front, center, then left side…and your hands just smoothly wave it… do both continuously" I whisper in her ear…

She nods and sway like what Sebastian told her "This is cool…"

I guide her hips with mine "I know" I grin… we continue dancing like that and I make her half twirl again to face me. "Then let me teach you…"

Olivia feeling blissful with this moment; so close she can touch and smell Sebastian's mouth that she adores so much; unconsciously kiss him…

Stoned….. Our mouths are together… she's warm and I can taste her saliva… I blink my eyes, 2 times, 3 times, 4 times, 5 times… and our lips parted… I don't know but I can't move… and tears are rushing down from my eyes… I want to stop my eyes from crying but my body seems not obeying my mind…

Olivia is flustered watching Sebastian's is in tears after she kissed him. Unexplainable pain and shame is what she is feeling right now… she turn her back to him and run away to get out of that place.

I don't know what to do… _this is totally crazy… I'm crazy… really, really extremely crazy_… _we just kissed and that is unforgivable… were both girls!_ I just watch her run away.

"Olivia…." Jethro run after her "Wait Habibti…" he can't let her walk out the street its already late

**Zzzzzzz**

"Get inside the car Olivia…" Jethro is tailing her with his car…

She wipes her tears… "I'm fine Jethro, I can handle myself…" she continue walking, though she don't know where she's heading

"I understand what happened between you and Sebastian so please let me take you to your house Habibti…" he drives just right a little closer to her and open the car's door "See I even left my hubby, because I know Sebastian will gonna kill me if I let you walk alone tonight"

She glances at Jethro who has a concern look on his face… She sighs... "Okay, take me home" she get's inside the car and shuts the door

Jethro smile to her "You have no idea how you ease my worries that you're now inside the car"

She relaxes her head on top of the car seat, and closes her eyes... "Sebastian… you're stupid" she murmurs

"Hahaha…" Jethro laughs to what she said "He really is stupid… and I will gonna tell you his ultra mega secret..." he whisper to Olivia

"Really!" she blurts out…

"Please don't tell him I told you about it" Jethro smile, he steps on the gas pedal and drive away

"Promise I won't" she assures him

**Zzzzzzz**

Zina and Mia were sitting infront of me; I'm still speechless

"Hey Vi… Yoho…" Mia is waving her hand infront Viola's face

No answer from her…

Zina spank her forehead…

"Ouch…" I touch my forehead "That's hurts…"

"Ohh… really…" Zina is provoking her…

"Geez… know what you're so…" I did not finish my statement

"So so…. shhhh nyaa!…" Zina annoyed her

I frown "What's wrong with you Zina?" I don't like the way she's treating me now

She stares at Viola and raise her left eyebrow "I should ask what is wrong with you Vi? What did just happen?" Zina talking to her as Viola, no need to pretend; no one is around, Jethro's bf already left the house.

"Yes… why did Olivia left like that?" Mia inserts another question

I sigh… I'm feeling embarrass to tell them what really happened… "She…" I hesitate "She"

"She is what Viola?" Zina stress her voice

"She…ki.. ki..ss…ss me…" I stutter saying the word kiss, and my expression is uncomfortable

"She kissed you?" Mia corrected the stuttering words

I nod… I am blushing… I can feel it…

Zina reacts "So what if she kissed you?"

I widen my eyes "Hello… she kissed me… as i S…"

"It's just a kiss Vi" Mia's reaction is normal "Not a se… se… sex you know…." copying Viola's stuttering the word kiss

I go red in the face "What the hell Mia… don't say that word casually" _geez… this girl_

Zina clasps her hands on Viola's face "Look at me Vi" she commands

I look at Zina face to face… "What?"

"The kiss between you and Olivia is normal" she said seriously and she let go clasping Viola's face

"No it's not normal… Because we are both girls" I am feeling ridiculous

Both Zina and Mia look at each other…

"You're pretending as Sebastian… so you're a guy Viola whenever and wherever Olivia is around…" Zina stating the fact

"And you know what…" Mia smiles to them "A kiss between girls is normal too. Especially when you're both friends…" she turns her gaze to Zina "Zina and I used to kiss, when drunk and also when you just want to play around… and I kissed you too; if you still remember…" she giggles

I roll my eyes "Yeah, because you're too drunk and treated me as your fling partner…" _geez… I am very ashamed that night_

"Seriously Vi… you got to fix this crisis you had with Olivia…" Zina is truly not happy about it "I can really say that she's totally hurt… if you're feeling embarrass, what more she feels about it? Humiliated? Painful?"

I am feeling guilty hearing Zina's statements… "So what should I do?" I'm fidgeting my fingers

"Talk to her Vi and say you're sorry… that you just exaggeratedly reacted to the situation… because you're drunk" Mia giving ideas to her

Zina stands up "Just speak to her; ask her about it… do what you usually do Viola…" She grabs Mia's arm and they walk on the way to the room "Come on now Vi… let's sleep together…"

"I'll catch up later…" I reply… _What I usually do?_ I hold my chin… _Uhmm…That statement makes me think…_


	12. Chapter 12

**"Strange Feelings"**

I'm half way done reading the book and so as Olivia… we were sitting inside the school library; actually we agreed to meet here to talk about what just happened last weekends. I arrived earlier than her, after that we never talk even a single word. I can hear the ticking of my wristwatch; this is silly; our free time is almost over.

I put down the book "Olivia…" I quietly call her name…

Olivia lowers the book she's reading, so that she can see him "Yes?"

Sebastian notices there something unusual in Olivia's face "You're eye bags, you didn't get enough sleep?"

"Yes… and I think it is same with you… you got dark circles under your eyes" she retorts "you wanted to talk?" she put down the book she's holding

"Yeah…"_Olivia is scary today_… I unconsciously rub my eyes, pinch my left cheek and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry Olivia…" I bow down my head "I am such an idiot that I acted exaggeratedly about the kiss…" I stay still; bowing my head "It's because…" I pause… _Geez…_ "Because… that was my first real kiss…" I am almost whispering those words… it is really embarrassing to admit it

"And also because you are a Pure Hearted Virgin" Olivia smile widely; exposing her perfect rounded pearly white teeth.

I widen my eyes… _what the hell_… "How did you know that?"

"I just notice it…" she reflexively rubs her eyes also, sleep deprivation sucks… "Stop bowing…I forgive you already"

**The bell sounded… Free time is over…**

"Thank you…" I give her a cheesy smile…

"You owe me with that" she jokes to him

I chuckle…

We hurriedly pick up our things and walks outside the library… We have different class so we walk part ways…

After that talked we had in the library, we are okay again. But there is really something wrong with me now; I am feeling strange when were together. I can't look straight into her eyes for a longer time, when were eating I now slowly chew my food, I'm giving effort to make myself look good, and sometimes I ended up staring at her out of the blue…

**Zzzzzzz**

**Anatomy Class… is dissecting again… I am sitting beside her… **

"Sebastian, hand me the dissecting knife" she ask

"Here" and our hand touches… _shoot_… I almost let go of the knife

"Thanks…." Olivia focuses in dismembering the specimen's body…

I turn my gaze to Olivia, staring at her; not knowingly I am now so close… I can smell her lavender scent hair

"Sebastian…"she turns to face him and their head bump with each other… "Ouch…" she reacts

"Ouch… I'm sorry" I apologize right away "Are you okay?" I touch her forehead involuntarily… _shoot… another electrifying feeling hit me_

She's in pain but still smile to him "I'm okay… I think I'm not…" she makes a cute, silly expression because she's confused to say if she's okay or not okay to him

My face is red… A_hhh… Don't look at me with a cute face_… I quickly turn my back to her and stand up "I… I will go find an ice pack…" in this situation, I will not be able to look into Olivia's face…

"Sebastian I'm fine…" she grabs his arm to make him sit again, she notice he is trembling…"Sebastian?"

_I need air…_ this electrifying sensation everytime our skin touches is so unknown and it's terrorizing me… giving statics, making my heart beat so fast I'm out of breath…

I look into Olivia's eyes, I feel fainting "What is happening to me?" I softly ask her and pass out.

"Oh my God… Sebastian?" she kneels down… "Sebastian?"

**Zzzzzzz**

I wake up lying in my bed… _What happen?... _I touch my forehead... _yeah right I fainted in our anatomy class...What the! _I touch my hair... my face and my chest..._Thank God..._ I'm still in one piece...

Duke gets inside the room... "You're awake now..." he glances and walks his way to his bed

"Yeah..." I reply

"Olivia is so worried about you" he is sounding jealous

I pause for a moment... "She did?" I scratch my head

Duke sits down on his bed "Yeah, obviously…" he looks at him… "Did you know that she just dumped me?"

I look at him too "Yeah man… she told me about it… that you kissed her without consent… in my opinion it's your fault also, rushing her like that"

Duke sighs… "Yeah… and I regretted my action that night…" he grabs his soccer ball and throw it to Sebastian "Dude… help me… let me talk to her again… even just a few minutes; I will explain myself to her maybe she will give me another chance…"

Catching the ball… "I don't know man… even though I'm her close friend; I can't just command her to talk to you, she has her own mind." I throw the ball back to him "But I'll try to convince her about it…"

Duke catches the ball and throws it in the air with glee "Thank you dude… you really a good friend"

I smile "Anything as long as I can… but I can't promise you…" I stand up and grab my things "I need shower… maybe that's why I fainted this morning…" I chuckle

Duke laughs… "You stink…" he jokes

"Whatever" and I close the shower door… the truth I need to chill my body… for the reason that I am feeling weird…

**Zzzzzzz**

**Soccer game between Tigers and Hawks… **

I am sitting at the bench; together with my reserve teammates… the score is good so far… a tie scores between the two teams…. the spectators' cheers are divided between our team and the visiting school team. Our cheer dancers singing and dancing for our team Tigers…

Before the end of the first half; Duke scores a goal… and that makes us leading in score… a wild shout from us and from the audiences' uproars…

"Wohhhh… that's our captain…." I shout….

"Yeah….. Who's you're daddy… aha aha" Duke dancing at the middle of the field and we all dance together with him

"Yeah…. That's my boy!" our coach shouts "Now to the locker room ladies!" he commanded

"woohhh" we shouted and rally inside

Second half… the captain of the hawks scores back and the score is tie again…

"What the hell!" I stand up "Get back to them guys!" I shouted.. My voice squeaks a little

Joshua who is standing right beside me turns his gaze…

"Ahemmm" I clear my throat… "I swallowed my saliva…" I lower my voice "is there a problem?" I give him a death glare

"Nothing…" Joshua immediately looks back to the field…

I adjusted my soccer uniform "Good" _lol…_

In the middle of the up roaring crowds, Olivia is sitting together with Maria and Danielle…

"Why Sebastian is not playing? His sitting the bench in the first half" Maria looking at Sebastian's cheering at their team's sideline

"He is a reserved player" Danielle reply, still focusing her sight in the field… "Go Tigers!" she shouts emptying her lungs

Olivia is just quiet, watching the game and sometime glances at Sebastian's direction. If it wasn't for him, she will not watch the game, she has no interest about soccer, and even though Sebastian is a reserved player it's still important for her to be there for him…

The crowd up roars again… Andrew scores a goal….

"Wooooh!" Maria jump with happiness "Haha! God this is so much fun!"

**_And the score is 3-2 now… Tigers leading 1 point_**… the announcer's updating the score

"Look at Sebastian…" Danielle pointing Sebastian's location…

Both Olivia and Maria focus their gaze to the dancing Sebastian

"He is so cute… Hahaha" Maria said it humorously watching him dancing

Danielle laughs "Totally cute…" she give Olivia an evocative look

Olivia just rolls her eyes… and she looks back to Sebastian … he is a delicate guy; none muscular, his shoulder is not that broad but it just the right size for his slender body… his hands are soft and I like it when we hold hands sometimes… his overall physique; in my opinion is tall , delicate and sexy… she had this imagination how it feel to be in his arms…

The game ended and we won… our coach is so happy so as Duke, Toby, Andrew and our other teammates…

**Zzzzzzz**

The night after the game, a house party is organized by our teammates…

I used to party but with my close friends… well Duke, Toby and Andrew are not stranger to me anymore so I go with them to have a party and it is for us after all.

"Drinks man…" Toby offers us melon punch

"I'll pass bro…" I refuse; I don't like to get drunk anymore

"Olivia and friends are coming…" Andrew signalling us

We all look to their direction… Duke widens his eyes looking at me…

"What?" I ask him

"Talk to her about it" he reminds Sebastian

"Can I do it later bro?" I am having fun talking to Toby and Andrew about the game

"Do it now. This is the best time dude" Duke insisting

"Come on man" I snub

"Go!" Duke gently kicks him to go to Olivia

"Ouchh… okay okay…" I wipe my ass… and slowly walk to Olivia's direction… I wear a lip smile in my face as I get closer to her… "Hello" I angle my head a little; and make a cute face

Olivia blushes seeing Sebastian is charming to her "Hi" she reply

I stand infront of her "Good evening…" I look into her eyes

Not prepare to Sebastian's charming attacks tonight… "Good evening too… Congratulations" she gives him a cheesy smile

"Thank you… Actually I didn't contribute anything about our winning" I giggle… "So are you having fun?" I keep looking into her eyes…

"I just arrive, with my friends…" she turns her gaze to Danielle and Maria who is having fun in the dance floor

I did not turn my gaze "I see" I pat her head

She frowns and holds his hand "Sebastian… What with the patting of my head" she reacts

I flip my hand and hold her hand instead… "I'm having fun…" I make her twirl…

"Geez… stop it… I'm not a puppet…" she smile to him

"You're not…" I slightly close my eyes; to look appealing to her "You are a beautiful, young intelligent amazing girl…" some flattering remarks from me

Olivia is speechless; drowning to Sebastian's sweet praises to her…

"Anyways… can we talk somewhere else?" but before hearing her answer… I gently pull her hand already and leading her to somewhere quiet.

We sit in the swing chair at corner of the garden… it is only the two of us who spotted the nice place.

"So Mr. Hastings… what do you want to talk about?" she may be firm outside but deep inside of her is trembling and full of excitement… may be this is the time she'd been waiting for…

I did not look at her "well you see… I know this is difficult for me to say this to you Olivia because I know you'd been struggling about this also…"

_Oh my God… this is it?_ "You can tell me" she is controlling her emotions

"Don't get angry, okay?" I now face her

She nods… waiting eagerly to what she think Sebastian will confess his feelings to her

I smile "Duke asks me to convince you to talk to him, hear his side…"

Olivia can't help but she's really annoyed of what she just hear from Sebastian… the etched reaction of her face says it all… and she darken her glare to him

"I know, I know… don't look at me like that… It's scary you know... " I immediately ease the spoiling situation between us

Olivia sighs… she is disappointed… She raises her right hand

No way… will she gonna slap me? I close my eyes and waited for her hand to strike my face… but a gentle touch on my left cheek is what I feel, so I open my right eye and next my left eye…

"You think I will slap you?" Olivia smile, getting use to the situation they always had… Hot and cold affairs… just like Katy Perry's song…

"Yeah…" I softly reply, looking at her stroking hand on my cheek

She takes away her hand "Okay… here's the deal… I will gonna talk to Duke and listen to his explanation…" she pauses; gets a little closer to Sebastian's body

"That's great Olivia, that's what Duke really wanted…" I grin, _geez when our body touches again… I'll faint like the other day ._

She gets serious "Is that what you wanted also Sebastian?"

"Well… you see" I adjusted my body… trying not to get in contact with Olivia… "I want you to be honest and sincere with your feelings for Duke…" I mean it what I just said…

"Wow… you're right" her eyes were twinkling… what he just said is in fact the right thing she should have done before… she should have at least a formal closure with Duke…

"See… I'm right" I sounded proud…

"But before I do that… there is a very special task I want you to do for me" sticking to the deal she just said

Not so sure what will be the favour… "Okay… tell me… I'll gladly do it for you" starting to be charming again

"I am one of the debutante at the incoming debutant ball 2 days from now… what I want to ask you… is that… can you be my partner to that special night of my life?" she is serious and heartfelt about it, pushing herself to have the courage to ask Sebastian

Stuns… _wait, wait… Am I hearing her correctly? Me to be her partner… _I look at her face again… she is serious and her eyes are twinkling… "Sure… I'll be your first and last dance…" I said humorously,

Delighted and full of gladness… Olivia hugs Sebastian…

Astonish by the sudden hug from Olivia… _Shoot… not this again.…_ a thousand of electric bolt shocks him… _this is so strange…_


	13. Chapter 13

"**Why**"

Days gone by so fast; but for me those past few days were somewhat a struggle; being me as Sebastian; as an amazing guy, as a soccer player, as a fine student and mostly as Olivia's closest guy friend. I'm quiet impress of myself, really; because until now, no one ever notices that I am just pretending as a guy… I just hope until my very last day; pretending as my twin brother; everything will went well. That I will just leave in this place unnoticed and my brother will take over, simple as that…

After all; I'm still me, Viola Hastings; the ordinary but amazing girl from Jordan; I never forget about that, my identity. Even though at times, I am carried away as Sebastian, specifically the day after the kiss; and the strange feelings took over my awareness about me and Olivia… I know this kind of complications will just pass by, as soon as my twin brother come back from chasing his dreams; and me will go home, back to my normal life.

"Vi please… I know what I am doing… so just relax, okay?" Jethro helping her, tying her silk bow tie "You will be fine with this outfit…" he grin

"Really….but… I am truly nervous…" I'm looking at Jethro who is so cool and calm dressing me up. "You think it will be fine that you know... I'll ask Duke to replace me? I really had this nervousness you know… about tonight" I keep on talking and Jethro just roll his eyes

Mia enters the room "Vi, use this perfume later, okay?" she put it on top of the bed

Zina pick it and read the brand with her eyes "Not bad… Olivia will gonna eat you after the dance…" she teases her showing the perfume bottle

I look closer to read what is written in the label "Cotton candy?" I raise my left eyebrow…

Mia gives me a thumb up…

"Last time you give me a candy scent and now to the next level… a cotton candy… you gotta be kidding me" I shake my head

Jethro slap my butt, so I go back standing still infront of the mirror…

"Black and red will make you look so beautiful and elegant…" Jethro complimenting her nice outfit who he just bought in rush mode yesterday

"Don't forget the awesomeness and handsomeness" Mia wink

I look at my mirror image… I am wearing an Emporio Armani one button wool tuxedo, my inner is a classic black evening shirt, and I really like the red silk cummerbund around my waist and of course the dark red bow tie is kind of making me look like a super mannish… though it's awesome that this outfit makes me look so great; as a pretending guy, it also terrifies me the fact that I am a girl… "I feel weird…" I speak softly

Zina knows already what to say "If you don't find it happy and fun, then just forget about going there at the ball" she look at Viola's mirror image… "You know, forget about Olivia waiting for you and just don't show up… it's not your problem, after all just a couple of days? 3 days? 4 days? You'll gonna leave Illyria. So it's not really a big deal" she tries to make Viola guilty

I turn around to face her… then I sigh… emptying my lungs… "That is an awful plan, rudeness…" I give emphasis to the word rude… "You had no idea how her eyes appeared on that night, and refusal is not an option"

Jethro is busy fixing her fake hair… while Mia is just listening to them; she knows that Zina will handle the situation, because she is a pusher; someone who will encourage, persuade and give confidence…

"Really… but it will not be fun for you…" Zina adding an irritating statement

I give her and etched expression "What the hell Zina… stop that… I know you're trying to annoy me, you're pushing me to… to do this…" I turn around in circle to show to her my whole body, my whole outfit "It's just I don't know anymore…" now I'm totally sad… I don't understand, but the thoughts that I will be leaving soon and I'm a girl just pretending to be a guy, really sucks.

"Geez Viola…" Zina stands up and hug her confused and bewildered friend "Remember… There's a guy within you…"

"Right" Jethro and Mia join the hug

"Right, a group hug right now will really ease my complicated and strange…" I pauses "whatever…" I chuckle; I can't find the right word

"You're just confused that's all" Mia giving her the thought

"I guess…" I reply smiling

And my preparation for the debutantes' ball is just finished with a little drama…

**Zzzzzzz**

Jethro driving his BMW; he will drive me to the venue; Mia and Zina come with us also.

"Remember the dance I taught you this morning... don't ever step on her foot, ever..." Jethro seriously look at me

"I'll try my best mother" I joke at him

"Habibti don't forget to wear the attitude and confidence..." Mia getting closer at the back of my seat and hugging me "I really like your smell..." she giggles

I just hold her hugging arms... and smile...

"Super nervous, clock is ticking 7 minutes..." Zina joke at her

I nod... "Geez, the closer we get to the venue the more nervous I am"

Jethro slows down the car... "Looks like we got a problem ahead..."

I move my head closer to the front mirror... An accident happened, and looks like it causes traffic... "This is bad" I turn to Jethro "How long it'll gonna take if we detour?"

Jethro look at his watch... "Long... Not enough time, and with the traffic; you'll gonna be late..."

"Then I'll just run... It's only 1 block right? And I'll get to the venue..." I look at them

"Yeah, go now habibti... don't fail Olivia; this is her night, her very special night..." Zina smile to her

"You can do it habibti..." Mia cheers him

"Will be there..." Jethro give Viola an approving look

I hurriedly go outside the car "Thank you guys..." I smile and slam the door close.

"Go go go" they 3 shouted to show support in her marathon to the venue

_So this is it ha... I am running... towards someone who is waiting for me, who believe in me; just wait for me Olivia... I will not let you down... _

I run as fast as I could, clock is ticking... I passed through the flower shop, then jump to the stairs... 4 minutes... almost there...

**Zzzzzzz**

**_The program will about to start in 3 minutes... _**the organizer of the Ball announces...

"Olivia, honey is your partner will gonna make it?" Gloria ask her, she is Olivia's mother

She turns around to face her mother "He will be here mom..." she look around, hoping she will see him among the crowd of people, walking towards her...

Gloria smile and caress her daughter's blond hair... "Okay... but if the presentation of the debutantes starts; you're father will gonna walk you to the stage..." she look at her with fix eyes

"Okay mom..." will her mom is right, she can't walk infront of the audience alone...

"I will call your dad, his just right there... I'll be back, and smile okay... this is your night" she kiss her daughter's forehead and walk towards where her husband is...

The music starts... that is the beginning of the program...

"Good evening everyone... welcome to the 15 Annual Debutante Ball; we are here in Star Pavilion Garden... Hosted by yours truly..." Mrs. Holley smile as the spotlight darted on her standing at the podium

The visitors, parents of the debutantes, relatives, friends and even photographer and bystander give a round of applause.

"Thank you everyone for coming... this evening is the special evening for our dear debutantes who deserve to be called fine young ladies, as they will going to share to us the joy and happiness of tonight's celebration... may this night will give them the confidence and experience. So, not to take any longer let me introduce our debutantes in this evening...

Kate Kidman... escorted by Danny Lang... Mrs. Holley introduces the first pair

Olivia, thumping her Cinderella shoes on the floor stairs... 1 more pair and it's her turn...

Jane Sullivan... escorted by Thomas Geri... Mrs. Holley clapping

Now it's her turn... she did not look back... her dad is on his way to be here escort

Olivia Lennox... escorted by Sebastian Hastings...

This is her special night, she should be happy with or without Sebastian... She takes a step forward to the opening of the stage and she turn her gaze to the other side of the stage... her heart jump and a genuine smile appears in her face... Sebastian is standing there at the opposite side, smiling at her...

They both walk in the center of the stage... spotlight is focus on them... and they hold hands as they stand infront of each other...

"I see you..." I look at her with bug-eyed "Just like the Avatar movie" I joke to her, easing my tension... my heart and blood is pumping so fast... I had a one hell of a run out there...

"I see you too... pfff" she softly laugh and cross her arms on Sebastian's left arm

They walk slowly and proud… waving to the people infront of the stage…

"Look at that pair... they are so cute together..." comment from one of the parent attending the ball

Olivia's parents were sitting in their table…

"Isn't she's lovely and so happy tonight Gloria?" Ralph asking his wife who just sit beside him, he is Olivia's father

Gloria smiling and clapping her hands for her lovely daughter "She is, and they both look good together" looking at Sebastian

They walk together to the table where Olivia's parents sitting.

"Mom, Dad" she hugs them both

"You're like glittering diamond up there honey…" her father complimented her

"Thanks dad…" she gets off "Ahmm… this is Sebastian…" she hold his hand and slowly pulls him closer infront of her parents "and Sebastian… they were my parents" she introduces them to each other

"hello… good evening" I shyly greet Olivia's parents… I did not expect this

"Nice to meet you son" Olivia's father shakes hand with him "Glad you make it"

"Thank you…" I smile if he only knew I run like a cheetah

Olivia's mother stands up and hug Sebastian "It's really nice to meet you in personal Sebastian… Olivia told me about you… and she is right" she wink

"Thank you…" I smile again… _Geez I don't know what to say to Olivia's parents_

Olivia winks at Sebastian… "It will be fine… they both like you" she smile

"What a relief..." I give her a cheesy smile

**_Folks… we invite the debutantes and their partner to dance the debutant waltz…_** Mrs. Holley announcing

We look at each other… this is it… the dance; mostly, this is the best part of the movies I watched…

I look at Olivia's parents "Mam, sir I'm gonna take your daughter for a dance"

"You have our approval son…" Olivia's father reply to him

"Thank you" I smile and turn my gaze to Olivia… "Shall we?" I offer my hand to her

She smiles to him… She accepted it and they hold hands walking to the center of the dance floor…

"Oh my God look at them…" Mia giggles as she indicates them for Jethro and Zina to see them

"Gosh… Viola is so cool" Jethro admiring his masterpiece

"I'm happy for them, they look so cute together" Zina smile…

And they all look at them

They were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, their eyes are lock into each other… they keep smiling… they had their own world…

I just learned this waltz dance, (the guy part) this morning… it's really nice and slow… Olivia's hand is soft and her waist is small and tender. I keep smiling and looking into her eyes… as we waltz slowly.

Olivia, without a word enjoying the dance… this is the best dance she ever had in her life…

Olivia and Sebastian waltz in silence… only their eyes speaks what they feel deep inside their heart…

**Zzzzzzz**

I left Olivia at the event and heads my way to the parking area at the back part of the Pavilion garden… I received a text from duke that he wants me to meet him, it stated urgent and ASAP.

I easily spotted him, since no one's there in the parking area; everyone is inside the place. I walk fast to where he is standing… "Bro… wazz up?"I smile to him, as friendly to him; always

Duke did not smile "So, this is what you're doing, backstabbing me?!" he look at him angrily

I stop "What are you talking?" I look at him, questioning

"Don't play dumb! You know what I mean!" his voice gets louder and fuming "You stole this moment from me! I should be Olivia's partner, but you took it away from me!"

Now I understand… "I know what you mean… Olivia asked me to be her partner this evening… okay? So don't think or make it big deals because I did not backstab you dude…" I explain to him

"Sebastian what's going on?" Olivia, walking fast almost running to where Sebastian and Duke standing

"Olivia, get back inside…" I stop her from getting close to us

Olivia did not listen; she keeps walking and reaches them… "Why are you here Duke?" she looks at him

"He just wants to talk to me, Olivia…" I answer

"I just want to clarify what is between you and him" Duke glaring at Olivia

I smile, trying to control the situation "He is confused…"

"I'm not!" Duke shouts "So tell me Olivia!"

Shouting is rude… especially when you're just too close to the person your yelling at "Dude you don't have to yell, you know" I'm reminding him

"Sebastian its okay…" Olivia faces Duke… "I don't know how many times should I dump you; so that you can understand that there is no you and me… And I don't wanna be you're gf! And you have no right to question me if who I like, and who I want to be with me!" she say it on his face

Duke sneer "So you're telling me that you like this guy? This skinny Arabian guy!" he pointed Sebastian

"Come on Dude" I am calming him, I got a bad feeling about it

"Yes! I like this skinny Arabian guy you're mocking at!" she retaliates "And if there's a guy I wanted to be my bf, it is him and not you!" she gets right back to him

Duke gets angrier hearing that from Olivia "So is this what you telling me Sebastian! You're not backstabbing me! Huh!"

I'm speechless… even me I'm surprise to this turn of events… "Look man…" I try to tap his shoulder "I don't know…" I did not finish what I was trying to say… I passed out…

"OH my God… you're crazy!" Olivia kneels down and shakes Sebastian unconscious body

Duke, realizing what he did… "I'm sorry…" he runs away from them

"Sebastian wake up? Help!" she shouted…

**Zzzzzzz**

"Ouch… gently…" my mouth hurts, and my lips hurt a lot more…

"Okay, stop moving backward… I can't wipe off the blood" Olivia wiping a tissue napkin in the right corner of his mouth…

"Ouchhhh…" I close my eyes… it is really painful and my lips are swollen "Jesus Christ be gentle Olivia"

Olivia look at him "Sebastian endure the pain... if you can only see your lips right now"

"It's okay, I guess I deserve this…" I look down…

Olivia touches Sebastian face, then his swollen lips… and gets closer to give him a kiss…

No… not a kiss again… I turn away my face… refusing the kiss

"Why?" Olivia looks at him with sad eyes

I did not answer and I did not look at her…

"Why you're always like that… always avoiding me, are you deaf? Are you blind? You're not right? You hear, you saw what I just said and did earlier…" she is now feed up

I don't know what to say…

"Are you waiting for me to admit to you that I like you? That I'm totally into you… that I want to be your gf… is that what youre waiting for me to say… okay then it's all true…" she's making herself firm, she will not back out nor hide her feelings…

I look into her eyes "You're not supposed to feel that way towards me"

Olivia's reaction is puzzle to what Sebastian just told her "What do you mean by that?" she doesn't get it… "Are you a gay?"

I chuckle… "I'm not…"

"Then why are saying like that?" she's getting more confuse "Didn't you feel anything for me?"

"I like you... I really really like you…" that's the truth…

"Then why you're like that… if you like me, just what you said; then why you keep on avoiding the chances that you and me can be together more than what we are, right now." She's trying to know why if he likes her

"Sometimes it is better things left unsaid than to know the truth and can just hurt us more…" whatever she say's its meaningful

She gets closer to him, motioning her hand asking for an explanation..."What?"

I unconsciously bite my lower lip, then I smile to her "What I mean... is..." how am I supposed to say it to her "It's wrong that you like me Olivia... I'm sorry..." I really don't know how to say it to her without compromising my disguise

"You're so mean... you know that..." she is now feeling gloomy "Do you have any idea how I feel? Do you?" she's holding her tears back but yet it flows down on her cheeks "You have no idea what is like to get hurt every day, every single seconds that I am with you, trying to understand my feelings and you, you didn't notice it or you just ignore it…" she closes her eyes and look at him again

I don't know what to say... should I comfort her, should I wipe her tears... I am motionless... speechless...

"I know you're a nice person, friendly and comforting that's why I completely into you... I keep hiding and controlling myself, my feelings towards you... hoping that one day, you will wake up and you'll see me... not as you're closest friend but as me... Olivia" she is now weeping...

This is a total revelation... I am feeling guilty and terrified "I have no right to hurt you, to make you cry like this..."I speak softly "As much as I want to respond to your feelings towards me... I can't" I look at her with sad eyes

Olivia getting calm... she wipe her tears "Why you can't?" she holds Sebastian's hands "Don't you like me? Am I not that good enough?"

I sigh... _This is going far... Olivia is my important friend... maybe now is the right time I will tell her the truth?_ "You're perfect Olivia... every guy likes you... but me... I cant, it's against the rules..."

Olivia is more confuse as what Sebastian is now telling her...

"You see..." I am now speaking using my real voice

Olivia didn't notice it really the changing of Sebastian's voice

"I have no intention to complicate things between us" I pull my fake eyebrows... "Because... Olivia... I am" I pull my fake side burns... "I am a girl too" then I take off my fake guy hair...

Olivia's eyes widen... She is now looking at a girl, a beautiful girl to be exact... _Sebastian is a girl?_ Olivia is speechless... for real the Sebastian she knew, the guy she adores so much and almost fell inlove with; is actually a girl...

"I have only one goal in coming here in America... To go to Illyria and pretend as my twin brother; replace him for the meantime..." I explains to her "I didn't mean all of this to happened... and I'm sorry"

"I hate you!" she slaps Viola... and walk away from that place

Stuns by the slap... I just stand there, motionless... watching Olivia walking away from me... I never turn away my gaze...Olivia's perfect image is now completely loss in my sight... and I feel warm tears are falling from my eyes... actually the slap doesn't hurt, even the swollen lips it's not painful anymore... but why am I in tears and why does my heart hurt so much... may be because I know very well, I'll never see her face again...


	14. Chapter 14

**"****Without U"**

Totototottt... Totototottt... Totototottt...

"Ahhh... shut up already..." I turn off the alarm clock... it's almost noon, and yet I'm still lying in my bed... "Maybe a shower can lighten up my mood..." I hurriedly go to the bathroom...

Shower isn't a bad idea... I'm now awake and not feeling lazy... I don't feel like eating though, so I'd better watch my favourite Arabian movies, killing the time, making my mind busy, because if I don't do this, memories of last night will occupies me and then I will end up feeling down and sorry; which I know I should because I hurt Olivia... even though it's not my intention and it's not what I really expect to happen... _geez... how come she likes me like more than friends... what have I done? I'm just being friendly to her, nice and a little sweet_... I even set her up with Duke... whatever... its Sebastian that she likes not me, so if she will meet the real Sebastian; sooner or later she will forget about me... this whole strange and awkward turn of events.

Viola's cp rings... "Hello"

"Hey Sis... it's me Sebastian... I am now on my way our house; I just arrived half an hour ago..."

"Wait wait, I'm here in our house... so you should go straight to the school because I was absent this morning... "

"You're absent? Why? Are you ditching classes?"

"Of course not… This is my first time ditching class... something happened and I don't wanna go back there anymore... so go straight there, take over and act as if nothing happens..."

"Sounds like trouble..."

"Just kindly do what I say... and will talk at the weekends..."

"Ok bye sis... thanks... I got a lot of things to tell you also... see yah"

And the line cut off...

"Thank god... Sebastian arrived at this crucial time..." I feel relieved

**Rings... rings... her cp rings again...**

"Seby why you're calling me again…"

"Hello... is this Viola Hastings number?"

"Yes... who's this?"

"My name is Hector..."

"Hector?... I'm sorry but I don't know any Hector... anyways how you would get my number"

"I got it from your friend, Jethro... I'm the guy you met at the bar... it was last week..."

I scan my memory; last weekend at the bar... they are a lot of guys I met that night... though I don't really care about them... "Okay... so why do call?"

"I was thinking about you since then; so I was wondering if you want to see me again...

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea..." I respond

"Let's just go out, have fun... I really want to see you again... I can be your friend..."

Friends... have fun... "Okay if you want to... I want to make new friends also"

"Great... then lets meet at the town square, at the clock tower; 4 pm sharp..."

"mmm. Okay... see you then... bye" I turn off the phone... geez... what a pushover

**Zzzzzzz**

I get out of the taxi cab; look at my wristwatch 4:05 pm... I look around... _where is the clock tower?_ Walking... walking...

"Viola... over here" someone calls out my name

I turn around, I saw a smiling guy, standing at the clock tower walking towards me.

I just stand still and wait for him to come to me.

"Hi" Hector greets her

"Hey" I reply

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again... Hector Cummings and you are?"

"Olivia Hastings... nice to meet you" I smile and we shake hands

"You look great..." Hector complimenting her outfit

"Thank you... so what is the plan?" _I want to have fun, don't want to wait any longer_

"Oh yeah..." he scratches his temple... "We will stroll at the carnival, eat at the pancake house and lastly walk at the park, don't worry the lights were awesome at night"

"Sounds fun to me... let's go then" I walk right away

"Yeah..." Hector walks faster to catch up with her

**Zzzzzzz**

Carnival

Carnival is fun... we go to the shooting booth, fortune telling booth, souvenirs shop; then we buy popcorn, and cotton candy... I have fun, the whole time we were in the carnival…

**Zzzzzzz**

Pancake house smells great... and eating pancake is super great, very delicious… and we talk a little…

**Zzzzzzz**

It's almost dark when we started walking in the park… the view is nice… we stop at the center; just infront of the big glittering fountain…

"Wow… it's so amazing, so beautiful…." I am admiring the water of the fountain and the lights that surrounds it…

"Yeah, you're so beautiful Viola…" Hector admiring the exquisite beauty infront of him

I did not hear it clearly "come again?"

"You're beautiful…" he repeats

"pff…" holding myself not to laugh

"It's true…" Hector with a serious look on his face

I smile widely showing my pearly white teeth… "Thank you" then I turn my gaze and focus my attention to the sparkling water going out from side of the fountain

He gets closer to her… "Viola…"

"yes…" I answer without looking…

Hector holds her arms gently and make her face him… they are now staring at each other… Hector is hesitant… but as soon as he feels that Viola is not protesting… he push closer his face and kiss her…

_I had this feeling he will gonna kiss me, and I am anticipating this… he is kissing me now; but why I don't feel anything…_ 1,2,3 and our lips parted…

Hector smile to her… "I just can't help myself not to kiss you…" happy and full of expectation…

I look into his eyes… "I'm sorry but frankly speaking, I don't like the kiss…"

"But you didn't stop me?" he said eagerly

"It's because I want to confirm something… and thank you; I now realized what I want…" I give him a sweet smile "I appreciate our outing today, it's fun… thank you…" I turn around and walk away

Hector hold Viola's hand "Give me a chance… I think I'm inlove with you… the night I met you…" his eyes are sad

I turn my head to look at him… "Believe me… I am not the girl meant for you…"

Hector seeing Viola's determination when she said it… slowly, he let go of her hand…

I walk away after he let go of my hand… As I walk through the park's pavement the lights along the way slowly lights up one by one… and also the lights on the tress, like lanterns… illuminating the whole park, it so amazing… Well, Hector is right; the park is beautiful when the lights are glowing… Somewhere, deep down inside of me longing that it would be nice if Olivia will see this magnificent sight together with me… _I'm crazy, totally impossible_… shaking my head, getting rid of the thought…and I just walk my way out of the park…

**Zzzzzzz**

"Hastings?" their anatomy teacher checking the attendance "Ms. Lennox do you know where is Mr. Hastings?"

"I have no idea..." she speaks quietly and look down to her notes...

"Hayward?" she call another student

"Here" answer by Jonas Hayward

"I'm sorry mam I'm late… traffic" the real Sebastian walks hurriedly inside the lab room

"Mr. Hastings glad you join us… next time make sure not to be late in my class" Mrs. Parker looking at him

"Yes mam…" he slowly looks around… where his seat… he look around and saw Eunice pointing the empty stool. He got the cue and sit there; putting his notes and bag… looking infront of him; feeling lucky that a beautiful blonde is his partner… of course he needs to pretend that he knows her… so he smile

Olivia seeing the Sebastian infront of her; she knows right away that it's a different person and his not the Sebastian she knew… irritation and annoyance can be traced in her expression, everytime the real Sebastian smile at her and even just look at her…

"Today you will going to dissect a perch… so start now and do it together with your lab partner… I am expecting that you will finish it after our class end… and pass the papers next meeting…" Mrs. Parker instructing her students

"So… what to cut?" Sebastian holding a thumb forceps eagerly, ready to slice anything on their specimen, smiling to Olivia…

She look at him… examining his appearance… "I do the dissecting thing… because you're scared of cutting proteins…" she remind him

Astonish… _why I would get scared of cutting this small fish… of course_; _Viola is scared of that…_ "Hahaha…" he laughs forcedly "I'm just joking you know… actually I'm scared just trying to impress you today…" he scratches his temple

He looks at him more… "Impressing me is not your style" she raised her left eyebrow

He turns his gaze away from her probing eyes "Well you know… people change… don't they? So I'm changing my style starting today…" he smile, and tries to look back at her

"You're the real Sebastian right?" she lowers her voice, like a whisper

Shock… his eyes were eddy… "What are you saying? I am always myself" he smile wryly

She stares at him… with meaningful eyes…

"Would it be better if we start dissecting now?" showing the dissecting tools "We don't have enough time you know…"

Hearing that, Olivia turns her gaze to the dead perch infront of them… "Okay… but we still need to talk" she said it with firm voice

Sebastian with an alarmed look swallowed his own saliva… he is busted?…

**Zzzzzzz**

Jethro's apartment

"So what happened to your date with Hector?" he excitedly ask Viola who is sitting freely on his luxurious red sofa

"It was fun and okay… but I didn't give me the impression of a happy and wonderful date…" She already eats a 2 slices of pizza, friend chicken and 1 can of soda… and some ice cream and chocolates…

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" drinking a glass of water "And please… stop eating unhealthy foods… you'll gain weight in an instant…"

Munching another leg of fried chicken "I like to eat when I'm depress"

"Looking at you munching that chicken leg is more depressing" he chuckle "Now, tell me… what's wrong? Isn't it you're happy now; because you're twin brother is already here. You don't have any problem pretending as him…" he sits beside her

She stops munching the chicken "I'm happy… yet sad and a little lost…" she get a tissue and wipe her fingers

Jethro feeling intrigue "Interesting…" he smile

"Yeah" I sigh "Jethy… how did you know that you like boys?"

"Since I was young… bah… you know that already… we grow together, me, Zina, Mia and you… why did you ask? Are you feeling gay?" Jethro jokes at her

"I am worried that maybe I am…" I feel embarrassed saying it

"Pffft..." he control his laugh, looking at her "don't joke at me like that"

I look serious "I'm not joking… tell me am I weird thinking like that?"

"Jesus Viola… it's not weird… look at me; I'm not weird, right?"

I nod…

"Vi… you know the rules right? If you're happy then go for it… we are behind you… and if you think you will find yourself sad; then you know you need to stop… the point is are you ready to be like this?"

Jethro got a point… "I don't know… I just feel it though but I am not sure about it… this is so new to me"

"Then find it out… try to talk to her, and also try to be sure about your feelings… stop being a pure hearted virgin… its getting on your way, you know that…"

"It's my first time!" I pouted my lips

"Just does what you usually do Viola… you're good at that… being honest and nice…" Jethro smile to her

"Now I remember what Zina told me before… anyways thanks Jethy… You help me a lot with this matter" I hug him

"I'm good at this matter…" he hug Viola in return "Just make sure you're happy Vi, that's the thing that only matter… to have fun and be happy"

We let go of our hug

"I know… I just hope I'll make myself sure about what I feel… sooner… I wanna fix myself. I don't like being feeling lost" sigh

Jethro smile "Then eat more…" he offer another leg of chicken to her

"Meany…" I smile at him


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for liking my story... just keep reading i will surely end this in a matter of time... enjoy reading**

**"Goodbye"**

My flight to Jordan was already booked and I am leaving in the afternoon tomorrow. My things are already packed up and everything is ready… I and Sebastian already talked yesterday; it was the Saturday morning… I told him everything; that I happen told Olivia about my disguise; and he understands it. I told him to be nice to her and to all the people I befriended in Illyria; he did not promised but he said he will try his best… Then he told me to stay a little longer in America, but I rejected his offer because the more I stay here, the more I'm feeling sad and the more I'm feeling strange about myself.

This day will be my last day here in North Carolina… Sunday afternoon, I am walking along the street, near Pizzario feeling nostalgia about that night when I first acknowledge that I am hurt… that night was random, what happened then was so unpredictable... I can picture the two of us, I was standing and not looking back; and she was there also looking at me, standing behind me, spouting words and trying to ease the tension between us… she's a nice person… I can't help but smile reminiscing those times… and to think it was just a few weeks ago… It can't be helped no matter what, with time; a lot of things change…

I will not let this day end without buying the same cute shoes she wore when I met her outside Principal Stine's office. I am now at the shop name Aquarius… she said it is near the accessories, and there it is… this will take time searching the exact same shoes…**7 minutes gone so fast…. **Finally found it, and pay it at the cash register….

_So I will resign now... I'll head back home…_ walking walking… looking around, trying to satisfy my eyes for the last time, and not looking to my front…

"Argghhh…" Olivia's falls down on her knees "Ouch…" she touches her waist; it hurts that's quite a fall

"Ahhtiti…" I rub my butt, I fall down hard… "I am sorry" I hurriedly help the person I bumped, feeling lightheaded "Are youhghh algghright?…" my tongue scribbles as my vision clears; I thought I would never see her face again but now, she is so close to me and I am holding her arms…

Olivia eyes widen, she did not expect to see the girl Sebastian; and to think they bumped with each other… she stiffen her expression

Seeing her stiffen expression… _I know…, she is still angry with me… the truth, right now, I am scared… scared that she will slap me again, and mostly; I am scared that; I will going to cry if she will ignore me and just leave me behind without saying a word… that will really break my heart…_

"I'm fine" she pulls her arms from her grasp

_Geez… it's been like ages to hear again her velvety voice_… I don't know how to respond to her at this moment… I keep silent… though I am looking at her face my eyes cannot settle looking into her eyes… I am so guilty…

Olivia staring at Viola who is consciously standing infront of her… "I never knew you were this shy girl" she step forward and started walking away from the person she once knew a guy but it turns out to be a girl…

I tighten my fist… and turn around to look at her walking away from me… I'm not really an aggressive person but it's now or never… "I like to drink coffee at sugar bits, will you come with me?" I yell… emptying my lungs and freeing my heart and mind…

Olivia did not stop, she keeps walking…

"I am leaving tomorrow… I had this feeling I will never see you again" I speak normally, as if she was just right infront of me

**pppppppppppp**

We sit at the same settees we occupied last time… Olivia, keep staring at me… her eyes were like flaming dagger… it hurts and it gives warm at the same time…

"What time is your flight?" Olivia breaking the silence between them

"Tomorrow afternoon… will... Will you come to see me off?" I hesitated

"No…" she replies

I smile "I see…"

She nods while sipping coffee

"It was a waste you know…" I started talking my regrets "If only I am not in disguised mode as my twin brother, maybe we can have a very wonderful friendship, and you will see me off tomorrow; and maybe if lucky you will visit me in Jordan…" my voice sadden "If only I can turn back time" _yeah… if only I can turn back time… maybe I am not feeling this pain in my chest right now; maybe I will not have this sad thoughts about leaving America and maybe I will not have this sentiment that I don't wanna go back to Jordan; because just the thought that this will be our final goodbye really makes me sad and depressed. _

Olivia darting a fix stare to Viola… "You can't turn back time… no matter how sorry you are…"

That hit me right in my gut… _She's right… I can't turn back time, scientifically and spiritually that is impossible…Impossible… even me and you it is impossible too, right?_ I wanted to ask her that question but I prefer not to talk in return… her stares, her voice, her actions and her treatment to me says it all… I have no chance to even say to her what I just realized...

**pppppppppppp**

Under the heavy illumination of the moon, her blond hair dancing along with the night wind, her blue eyes are twinkling like sapphire stars and her light petal lips are so lovely though she's not smiling yet still accented her whole features… this quiet moment, Olivia's beautiful face will always register in my memory.

Right now, we are so close and yet still so far…

"Goodbye…" Olivia bid her goodbye to Viola

"Goodbye Olivia…" I almost whisper… the pain is too much; it consumes my self-control and resolve… I can't speak louder… because if I did, she will gonna hear I am crying inside…

She walks towards the campus entrance. For the second time; I look at her walking away from me… her small and delicate body, the image of her backside will always stays in my memory.

_Goodbye Illyria… Goodbye everyone…Goodbye to my almost love…_ I know she will not look back, just like that night; and if I stay there, I will not be able to control myself not to cry… better leave now and cry inside the car; than stand there, and have this self-pity thing…

**pppppppppppp**

"So this it…" I smile to them: Mia, Jethro, Zina and Sebastian "It's really a great memory I gained her in America… thank you everyone…"

"I should thank you sis" Sebastian hugging his sister

"You still owe me thousands money for my talent fee…" I joke at him and let go of our hug

"I miss you're handsome face habibti" Mia smiling at her "Have a safe trip okay?"

"Yeah, I will pilot the plane the best as I can…" I grin "Nah kidding, of course I'll touchdown to Jordan in one piece" I hug her

Zina joining our hug "I just wish you and Olivia will have a…."

"Shhh…." I stop her "It's better left unsaid" I smile

Jethro being the joiners "Bah… its not the end of the world… and the story between you and her is just starting…"

"Always the optimistic gay…" I joke at him… _yeah I promise to myself last night that I will not show a sad face to them; I will leave America with a smile in my face…_

We all let go of our hugs as the information announces my flight is ready…

"Goodbye guys… Seby please be good to your studies and….." I hesitate "be nice to her…" I slowly grab my bag

Sebastian smile and with approving look on his face "Don't worry sis, I will be the nicest guy in Illyria…"

"Thanks…" I motion my feet to walk "And of course… don't forget our birthday!" remembering our birth day is coming near… and what did we promise to our mother after we leave Jordan

"Got it…" he winks "And I have a surprise for you sooner" Sebastian had a plan on his mind again

"Whatever, I'll go now… See yah at our birthday then" eyeing my friends

"We will be there… we never fail to come to your birthday since…." Zina laugh

"Yeah" and we all laugh "Bye guys" and I turn my back and walks slowly…

"Bye Habibti" Mia waves her hand

"Bye sis" Sebastian with a smile on his face

Jethro and Zina were smiling looking at Viola walking her way… she is going home…

The plane she's boarding takes off and fly away…

"Goodbye America…" I murmur… looking at the high buildings and beautiful scenery…

Olivia just looking up the sky… she knew today the fake Sebastian will gonna fly away… so far… like a thousand miles away and it would be so far and so impossible to have a chance of bumping her again; just like the moment when she met her…


	16. Chapter 16

**"Olivia's part"**

**I'm thinking about you today...**

**The way you take time;**

** To listen... to appreciate... to be nice... to be honest... and to care...**

**The way you always seem to know the right words to say;**

** To make me feel better the whole day**

**The way your smile;**

** Makes my ordinary day special... The way you laugh, and the way I laugh... **

**I'm thinking about you today...**

** And I just want you to know... that… that… **

A deep sigh from Olivia...

I never thought that sometimes I could be this poetic?

"I hate you Sebastian..." _I mean the fake Sebastian and also the real Sebastian... I hate them both... _

_Is this what missing someone feels like? _

_When was the last time I am not so aware of what I feel? _

_It is the time when the fake Sebastian was not around; my life is alright and so predictable in other words utterly boring... _

_Then he came, just like in the movies we accidentally bumped each other and our story begun... _

_My primary colour world has become multihued; he painted rainbow colours on it, so vivid that I ignore his differences to a typical guy... Delicate, slender, and placid and feminine is what I always see him... that's why he stand out from the rest... he is natural, kind and gentle, unpredictable, no effort of impressing me, and mostly no interest to me at all... _

_Yet still; every day I was always full of eagerness: meeting him, talking to him, being with him, having fun with him, laughing with him and admiring him... and at night I always end up thinking of him until I fall asleep... and when the morning comes I always wear a smile, looking forward in seeing him again, getting closer more and more._

_Though is not that easy... mixed of bad and good emotions...? I got hurt, I cried, I tremble, I am vulnerable and I got jealous; but just like a snapped of a finger, he can take it all away and we will start over again... I am happy again, smiling and laughing with him... just like that..._

Deep sigh…

_Yeah... just like that; just like a snapped of a finger my multihued world turns black and white... he took it away with him... miles away..._

Olivia walks towards her bed... sitting at the edge... she crawls to lie down, hugging her pillow... _To correct, the fake Sebastian is a girl... so I shouldn't address her as him... because she is a –her-... _"Stupid... stupid..." she closes her eyes... emptying her mind, so she can sleep early...after all she is still a student, got classes 5 days a week…

**Zzzzzzz**

Everything seems normal... Illyria is lively as ever, students passing and walking around the school, school club students were busy with their club activities... teachers are teachers (of course... lol)... Principal Stine performing his usual duties as the school principal... this time as a gardener…

**Zzzzzzz**

Walking along the lobby...

Maria and Danielle is having a fun conversation with the other girls in their class... they ask me to join them but I refuse; telling them I have an important errand to carry out... actually I'm not in the mood to interact with other people; except my friends. I don't find them amusing to have a conversation; because they don't know what to say to me, they don't know what I want to hear... they're just them… nothing especial...

Xxxxxx

Walking along the school ground...

Duke Orzino and his 2 minions were practicing their soccer thing... they're all the same, merrily joking to each other... and Duke who punched the fake Sebastian... add to that; the fake Sebastian is a girl, it's not a mystery to me anymore why she passed out just like that... and I hate duke for doing that, if he only knew, he punched a girl... "Stupid... stupid..." he really is him, hot head; just like him; Duke Orzino the captain of the Illyria soccer team, the good looking muscular guy... but his just him… nothing especial...

Xxxxxx

Cafeteria...

The Real Sebastian... he is the total opposite of the fake Sebastian... I only talk to him at our anatomy class. He is, well, a predictable guy... his no difference from other guy in school... I don't find him interesting; maybe because I am used to the fake Sebastian's ways... and also the reasons I don't like him it is because he is insensitive and a player… A normal high school guy; trying to impress the people in the school... trying to hook up the school's beautiful girls, amusing his guy friends by being rude to the other students who are weird and nerd... But I know, he is just being his real self... the real Sebastian not the fake one… and yet nothing especial about him.

**Zzzzzzz**

At the library

Sigh... _no used... I ended up here... I ended up comparing all of them to the fake Sebastian... and I ended up holding this book (Romeo and Juliet)..._

Sebastian sit infront of her… putting the books on top of the table… smiling to Olivia "Hey there lab partner" he greets…

Olivia did not even move a joint…

"I know why you're ignoring me" he started "My twin sister just told me about you… so I don't need to pretend anymore… if you don't mind, can we start all over again…" he stop talking

No movements or sounds from Olivia… she keeps reading the book…

"Okay okay… I get it… in behalf of my twin sister, I AM SORRY…" sounding apologetic

Olivia look at him "You're so loud… you come here to read?"

Sebastian grin "No no no…" he piles the 3 books "Just looking at these gives me headache…"

Olivia raises her left eyebrow "Then why are you here?"

"I came here because of a promise…" he looks at her "You know what I mean…" he lean his hand upon his cheek and eyeing Olivia with an obvious look

Sighs… "You're wasting your time" she stands up and starts walking out of the library

Sebastian quickly stand up trying to catch up with Olivia… "Hey wait… I am just joking…"

She stops for awhile "It's not funny"

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with you" he smile to her

She just shrug her shoulders and continue walking out

Sebastian who is left behind… "Viola is wrong… this Olivia girl is really opposite to what she told me" he sits again "Where is the understanding… I don't see any understanding to that…" eyeing Olivia walking away from the library "though really physically she is beautiful" he smile

_**Zzzzzzz**_

Night at Pizzario

Sebastian wave his hand to Olivia, he is not far from their table…

Olivia just roll her eyes and shrugs her shoulders…

"Having a fight again?" Maria giggles

"No…" she replies casually

Maria giggles again "So what's with the rolling eyes when he waves at you?"

Olivia with a irritated expression "I don't like him" scowling her eyebrows

"What? You don't like him?" Maria giggles more "So is this some gf and bf misunderstanding?"

"Not possible…!" she widens her eyes

Maria pauses for a moment to think, then… "You really don't like him, as in don't really; seriously not gf bf stuff?"

"Yes! absolutely not bf gf stuff you're saying…" she confirms "He is not the Sebas" she stop her statement

"What?" confuse Maria turn her gaze to Sebastian, and then look right back to Olivia who is infront of her…

"What I'm trying to say is that" she strokes her hair, _that was close_ "I just realized that he is not my type…" shifting her gaze to Sebastian

"Are you really sure his not you're type?" doubtful Maria

Olivia nods

Maria look at her "Really…Last time you are giggling, blushing, dreaming and then you will smile all by yourself; sometimes it made me think you're going nuts?… you're so intense about your feelings and you always talked about him; Sebastian in the morning, Sebastian in the afternoon, Sebastian in the evening, Sebastian in weekends and even in texting Sebastian is the topic, and also correct me if I'm wrong; you tell me you almost inlove with him?"

Olivia hearing it keeps silent for a moment… Then she raises her left eyebrows trying not to think about her friend's words… "I was wrong… and now I'm trying to correct it"

Maria smile "You really change Liv, you're now a strong and clever girl…"

_Am I? Yeah maybe I am… _don't know how to respond; Olivia just smile back to Maria…

**Zzzzzzz**

Girls Dormitory

_Romeo and Juliet love is doomed, they both end up dead… because of their family's feud, they can't be together… such a tragic love story… _she closes the book and take a deep breath… _I am not Juliet and the fake Sebastian is definitely not Romeo… Then why I'm making myself lonely and prison myself of this emotional trap? I should go out, have fun and prove myself to myself that I am fine and I will be fine… just like Maria told me earlier at Pizzario; that I changed to a strong and clever person…_

_ However…_

_ Last time you are giggling, blushing, dreaming and then you will smile all by yourself sometimes it made me think you're going nuts?… you're so intense about your feelings and you always talked about him; Sebastian in the morning, Sebastian in the afternoon, Sebastian in the evening, Sebastian in weekends and even in texting Sebastian is the topic, and also correct me if I'm wrong; you tell me you almost inlove with him_?_ - Maria's statement at Pizzario_

Olivia hugs her pillow tightly… and she closes her eyes… taking a deep breath that she can feel it in her lungs and her heart… _this is the feeling_… she let go a deep sigh… emptying her lungs and emptying her heart…

_So what if …_

Sigh…

_Why bother thinking about it! I better sleep already I still got class tomorrow… I hate you fake Sebastian! Even you're not here and you're so far away already yet still you're giving me pressures…_

**Your reviews will help me with new ideas... enjoy thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Because it's not you"**

Olivia is writing a report about the last specimen they dissected previous meeting in Anatomy class. She still got 15 minutes before her first period class starts. Writing… writing… writing…

**Clang… clang… clang…** her cp's alarm…

She picks it up on her table and opens it… clicking… clicking the options…

**Reminder:**

Chapter Quiz:

Tomorrow - English

She smiles… "Of course…" she is ready with that; she did studying the whole time

Clicking… scrolling other reminders… clicking again checking the notepad… scrolling… scrolling then stops… pauses…

"You're looking for" she read it softly… and the smile in her face fades slowly…

She open the note file… read the texts… scrolling down… reading…

_This is the note file the fake Sebastian made, about what kind of guy I'm looking for… _

She reads until bottom, then she frowns reading the last word; actually she's the one who insert that word…

_This is useless now… _

The word is SEBASTIAN; because she concluded before that Sebastian is the guy for her… She erases it; locks her cp and put it on the table…

_There are more important things to do now…_ she continue writing…

**Zzzzz**

Maria is on her way to go get Olivia; she will bring her to watch the soccer match with Danielle who is already at the oval texting them to get their butt running the game will start soon…

"There you are…" Maria spotted Olivia on her way to the faculty building "I've been looking for you" she hurries to get near

Olivia stop from her pace and turn to face Maria "Hey, why such in a hurry walking?" she smile

"I came here to get you" she smile

Olivia just look at her, no clue why

"Soccer game… Sebastian playing, I mean Sebastian reserve…" she giggles

Olivia's reaction did not change "So?" _Maria really… never learn with this matter_

"That's mean you need to watch the game...!" Maria's voice squeak

"Not interested… You can go without me Maria" she smile "and I had a lot of duties to handle"

"I thought you quit that kind of social volunteer works" eyeing the pile of papers and folders Olivia is holding

"I'm active again… go without me because I'm not interested…" in the first place she doesn't like that game… "Just say my hi to Danielle" and she walks forward to get inside the building

"Surely you don't like to come?" she asks

Olivia just wave her hand

"Fine…" Maria walks out of the scene "What's wrong with Olivia…" she pouts her lips

**Zzzzz**

Olivia stop infront of Principal Stine's office… she can't help not to smile… it may be weird but she had this thought; while she is walking her way here; _what if the fake Sebastian will suddenly appear at Principal Stine's office door and they will bump each other again just like that time… what she's going to do? 1. Act stiffen again just like the last time 2. Act normal or 3. Smile and and…_ "It's so complicated…" Olivia had this difficulty because she knew that the fake Sebastian is a girl… even in her thoughts she feels awkward about it…

"Ms. Lennox? What brought you here?" Principal Stine standing infront of her

Astonish "Ahmm…" she pauses "The Guidance Councillor asks me to give this to you Sir" she handed the folder

Principal Stine accept it "Yeah, I am expecting this… Thank you Ms. Lennox do you have other matter for me"

"No more Sir" she smile "I will go now"

"Wait Ms. Lennox… Lately I'm seeing Sebastian with other students, especially those singing punks… what can you say about it, since you're his gf"

_Even the Principal!_ "FYI Sir I am not his gf… and I have no idea about his actions nowadays, but whatever it is I think he know what he is doing… Excuse me" she turns around and walk outside. Then she stop infront of the building…

_Sebastian's gf? Before she always daydream about it and those words would have made her so happy. But now they make her feel LONELY?_

**Zzzzz**

The Illyria soccer team once again win the game… and so another party is held this time it is in the school ground just infront the Faculty building… because Mr. Principal Stine is so happy with their 2 consecutive winnings…

Since I decline to watch the game this morning, Maria will not accept my refusal in going to the party this night…

Sebastian seeing they are near the buffet table walks towards them "Hi girls…" Sebastian greets

"Hey there Sebas…tian…" Maria with a sweet voice and eating a lot since it is free

"Sebastian Hastings…Showing a little skin now…" looking at his biceps

"A girl from other year gave this to me in the game this morning" he is wearing a jersey…

Olivia just ignores him…

"Olivia?" he smiles

No word from Olivia…

"I get it…" he motion his body to kneel down "I know we meet in a crucial time and your first impression about me is not so good" now he is on bended knees "So please… Will you allow me make things right"

Maria and Danielle giggles watching Sebastian

"So romantic" Maria flattering; looking at them

But the romantic ambience has no effect to Olivia… "Stand up… you're making a scene"

"I am serious… please" Sebastian liking the scene

"Fine just stand up already…" eyeing him

"Whew!" he stands up quickly "I knew it"

She just roll her eyes…

"That was cute… so you two now are okay?" Maria giggling while saying it

Sebastian showing a confident smile "We are always okay" putting his arms around Olivia's shoulder

"Don't fight anymore" Danielle enjoying Olivia and Sebastian getting close again

She did not expect him to put his arms around her shoulder… _this guy is advancing already!_ "Excuse me… you're choking me!" she move her shoulder and get off his arms on her shoulder then she move away… looking at him with irritated eyes "Get real" and she walk out from the party, she left them there

Maria and Danielle looking at each other… confuse again…

Sebastian feeling embarrass "Let me handle this"

**Zzzzz**

Along the pavements going to the Girls dormitory

"Olivia wait…" he grabs her hand

"Let me go!" she pulls her hand "Go back there and impress those people with your charming advances!"

"Are you jealous?" he is not so sure

Olivia smirk "I am furious!" she really is angry now "why you keep doing it; Because of a promise? Screw that promise! Your just making it worst!"

"Look, I've seen you feeling down lately… and I promise Viola that I will make you happy replacing her…"

Olivia just looks at him…

"She told me you like Sebastian… that's me Sebastian… and that gave me the idea if you like Sebastian, -me- then you will feel alright again if I pursue acting that you're the apple of my eye" he smile and show a concern face

"You're not the fake Sebastian… you're not her" she speak softly

"I know… I was just trying to fulfil my promise" he gets serious

"That promise thing is so annoying… just stay away from me… if you really want to help" she turns her back to him and continue walking to the girl's dormitory…

Sebastian again, is left behind… "I guess you're just lonely…" he murmur

**Zzzzz**

2 days after: At the Library

It is Olivia's free time… she's reading book again to the same seats they always occupies…

Sebastian yet again, is on his way to where Olivia is sitting… "Ahemm.." he clear his throat and sit infront of her

Olivia frown… _this guy_!

"Wait… before you get angry let me speak my objective in coming here" he smiles… "Here" he slide the envelope across the table where Olivia settled

She just keep staring at him

"You will not ask what this is?" no sounds from Olivia "I get it… this is a plane ticket…"

"What?" she get a little confuse

"I'm going to Jordan this coming weekend… then I got an idea to invite you to come with me… it's my birthday…" he really think of that idea

"It's far and "she did not finish what she wants to say

"Its her birthday too" Sebastian smile "I leave now because I know you're reading and Library is quiet and I am making noise" he stands up "Please come… she will be please to see you again…" and he walk away

Olivia look at the envelope on top of the table… _plane tickets; flying to Jordan…_ then she remembers:

_"If only I am not in disguised mode as my twin brother, maybe we can have a very wonderful friendship, and you will see me off tomorrow; and maybe if lucky you will visit me in Jordan…" _Viola's statement at SugarBits

Sighs...

She turns her gaze back to the book she's reading "As if I care" she murmurs

**3 more chapters and the story will come to end... enjoy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Because i like the song ****_Everytime we Touch (Slow version) by Cascada_****, i used it as a background music... though its just text... i dont own anything... enjoy... and thanks to the review and comments... i am happy you like my story...**

**"Because I Like Jordan"**

Looking outside the car's window smiling; I am watching the vibrant orange sky… it is almost evening; sunset here in Jordan is amazing the view is so vast…

_The distance between us is far great; continents away… and I'm feeling alone and lonely… but despite of all that when I look up I smile because at least I know were under the same one sky…_

"Badi…" I call the driver's attention

"Yes Ms. Viola" Badi glance at the mirror, seeing his Ms. Looking up the sky again

"What kind of sky does you like most?" I ask him and not turning my gaze; my eyes were lock watching outside the window

Badi looking back at the road again "The morning sky Miss…"

"mmm" I lean my head upon the window mirror… "Why?"

Badi glancing again at the mirror… smile; admiring his Miss Viola who he watches and protects over the years until now…she cares for her like his own daughter… "Because it signifies a new hope" and he knew her when she's feeling down

"A new hope… I like that" resting my head on top of the car seat…

_But this orange sky right now is soothing to me and yet fading slowly… _

I close my eyes…

_Ummm… I wonder what you're doing there; Are you looking up the sky just like me; does your sky at this moment is orange also?_

A smile flashes in her face…

_Surely it's not the same because of the time difference..._

And she fall asleep…

**Zzzz**

Badi driving the car inside, passing by the towering gate; he stops the car infront of a big mansion house… He get off the car and walks at the backside opening the car door… "Miss Viola…" he wakes her up "Miss Viola…" he calls again

_Olivia? I can hear her voice calling my name and it is fading… where are you? Wait, please don't leave… _she reaches her hand upward

"Miss Viola?" Badi holding Viola's hand

I open my eyes… "Olivia?" then I saw Badi's face… sighs… _just a dream_… I rub my eyes…

"Are you okay Miss?" looking at her with concern eyes… his Miss is a little different since she arrived and that made him worries…

I smile and pull my hand slowly "I'm fine…" and he helps me get off the car "Shukran Badi" I thank him

He smiles to her "Your always welcome Miss… I will go now… Have a nice evening" he bow

"You also" and I start walking towards the marble stairs, because our house is elevated… first step my right foot, second step my left foot, third step, fourth step, fifth step…

I stop for a moment…

_Am I still dreaming?_

I blink my eyes many times and pinch my cheek… "Ouch…" I mumble; I overdid the pinching… I can't still believe this sight… I hurriedly walk downstairs on the way to the right balcony; marching across the patio… my heart is beating so fast… I am getting closer… then I halt and look up…

_There she is… standing at the balcony, her right hand holding the balustrade and she is also looking at the orange evening sky… she is shining always; like a star… _

_ I am not dreaming right? If it's a dream I don't want this to end, because just by seeing her afar; I don't feel alone anymore … _

_"_Olivia?" I call her name softly… I am hesitant maybe I am still dreaming…

Olivia hearing the familiar voice; look downward…

And their eyes meet…

**A moment of silence between them…**

_Background Music_

**_Cascada's Everytime we Touch_**_… (Slow)_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

**xxxx **

"You came" breaking the silence then I smile to her…

"Yes…" she replies without smiling…

Their eyes lock with each other...

"Can I come up there?" I ask calmly…

"This is your house, of course you can" Olivia controlling her voice "If you want; you can climb…" she speak softly almost like a whisper… just like the novel Romeo and Juliet…

"I can't climb… I'm not that strong…" _forgive me… but I'm not Sebastian anymore, and definitely, I am not a guy … and I will never be…_ "But I can go inside the house and climb the stairs, walk my way to the balcony door and then I can reach you…"

Olivia's heart smile… but she's controlling it not to show any emotion… she's been trick before and now she will not let it happen again "I can wait… hurry up then" she said casually…

I answer her with a smile… then I turn around and walk my way to reach her… to reach my star… _my star in this orange evening sky…_

**Zzzz**

**At the Balcony**

Olivia take a deep breath… she needs to uphold her composure…

The door opens and Viola walks out off there… walking nearer and now they are standing infront of each other…

"Hello" Were so close right now… her face and her whole is not a memory anymore… because she is standing right infront of me… _Damn it! Why I am feeling awkward now… Remember she's a girl, and you're a girl also_… she is reminding herself…

"Hi" she replies…

"How are you?" My voice is kind of shaky "ahemm" I clear my throat "its cold out here that's why I'm shaky" I smile

"Why not go inside then" she said casually, she's shaking also but it just happen she is now good at hiding her feelings… like Maria said to her… she changed into a strong and clever person…

Viola pinch Olivia's cheeks…

"Whathhh arehhh you!" she pulls Viola clipping thumbs away from her cheek

"I am just making sure you're not a dream…" I look into her eyes

Olivia pinch Viola's cheek also… "Wake up!" she pinch it harder

"Ouchhhh!" that really hurts… I quickly remove her hands and rub both my cheeks with my palm… "Thank you I am really awake now…" eyeing her

"Oh that's good because I am real and not a dream…" she stiffens her expression again

"Pfft…" I chuckle but more of a giggle

"What is funny?" she raises her left eyebrow

"I am happy…" I stop giggling "Thanks for coming here"

"I did not came here because of you!" she's blushing

Hearing that did not make me feel sad, because seeing Olivia is infront of me, knowing she came here; that's enough to fill my heart with gladness…

I smile to her; she's so cute when she's angry… (Note: Olivia is blushing not angry)

She frowns… "Why are you smiling? What are you thinking? Maybe there are bad thoughts running in your head" feeling embarrassed… **Olivia's thinking:** _may be the fake Sebastian is not convinced; that I did not come here to Jordan to see her… _

"Huh? I'm not thinking bad, my thoughts are normal" _why Olivia is angry, what's wrong with smiling…? And I am only thinking normal things… Geez I am not fantasizing her or what T.T… my thoughts about her are clean and descent…_

"I came here because I like your country Jordan!" she blurted out

"Ow…" I pause… _so she just wants to clear that to me_ "That's… that's good then…" I keep smiling…

Olivia shifts her gaze away from Viola's eyes… her expression is mix…

Viola noticing Olivia seems like angry or she embarrass? … _Yeah right… maybe I'm making her feel uncomfortable… "_I will go now" I speak softly "Inside" _I have to admit it; I really want to be with her a little more at this moment… but maybe it would be better if… if we're not this near with each other… _

"Okay" she replies… she don't want to see her smiling face looking at her… because any time now she may lose her controlled exterior…

"Truly I'm really glad that you came" I sounded serious

No words from Olivia…

I walk towards the door_… I will not expect she will look back at me… because she's always like that… always firm and determine… maybe that something I like about her as well…_ I shut the door behind me… "More important she's here and there still tomorrow; I still got time to spend with her" I'm happy… then I walk my way to my room…

Sighs… standing alone in the balcony… Olivia holding her both cheeks… warm… "How long will I'll be able to control myself" she's blushing all the time they talk… Only heaven knows what she feels seeing the fake Sebastian again…

Now, the orange sky completely turns into dark black… "Arabian night sky is surely fantastic so open and starry? That is why I like you're country" she smile…

Sebastian entering the balcony…

"Viola told me I should come to see you here… so that you will not get bored…" He walks nearer to her

"She really did say that?" she turn around to face him

"Yes… we just talked while she in her way to her room…

"I am having a great time here…" she motions her hand up, pointing the sky

"One of the reasons you came here" he smile

Olivia rolls her eyes… "Yes!"

"Hold on… hold on… I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable… Anyways we will eat dinner any time now… Mom is on her way home…" he walks to the door "Come on… I have a lot of things to show to you inside" he grin "Viola's secret photos hehe"

"What!" she widen her eyes, _secret photos?_

"Her embarrassing photos… you're thinking something wild?" Sebastian teasing her

"I'm not! God you're so… so…!" she's getting all red now

"Come inside now" he first gets inside

Then Olivia follow him "I will not watch any photo of her…!"

"Hehe, isn't this one of your reasons you came…" Sebastian little devil laugh

"It just happens that I really like Jordan! And I really hate when you and your twin thinking I came because of her! Because it is not…!" she's been repeating this statements all over again…

"I know ice Princess… I know…" Sebastian having a good time

Sigh… "I'm tired of repeating my statements…" she shrugs her shoulder… but at least now she has the reason to feel the same mixed emotions…

**Zzzz**

**Viola's room**

"Wait wait… What I'm gonna wear?" she's feeling conscious again…

_Olivia is here… I want to look good… looking_ at myself infront of a mirror

_Tomorrow will be another day... another morning sky… another new hope for you and me… and may be if lucky again… another orange evening sky… _


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm inspired with this chapter... thank you for reading and enjoy...**

**"In Love"**

The night is so long... I guess the Time understands what I feel and allows me having more time with Olivia…

So far all the happenings are mild... just awhile ago; my dear twin brother showcases my embarrassing photos to Olivia... I felt really really shy, of all the photos; why those embarrassing ones, why not the beautiful ones T.T... So I just keep quiet in the corner; acting calm and easy, reading a book (I wasn't able to comprehend what I'm reading, just reading), pretending I'm not affected by their laughs and giggles and comments, and the truth I want to kill Sebastian...! Then Olivia will stop giggling when I glanced at her; I know… I know… I know she feel discomfort when I'm around or maybe looking at her?…

Sighs...

"Don't sigh infront of the dining table Viola... that will keep away the graces" Sabrina, their mother sayings…

"Sorry" I speak softly, my mom always consider the beliefs and traditions of our late late late old folks and ancestors… because she had this mentality that she became a successful business woman because; she was an excellent daughter, she is obedient and she always follow what her father (our grandfather) taught her.

Sabrina smile to Olivia... "I am so delighted; this is the first time Sebastian brought a girl in our house… so I won't be surprise if you're his girl friend?"

Sebastian drinking water "prrhhh!" cough

"Arrhhhhhggg" Viola coughs also, same with Olivia

"Ahemm" Sebastian clearing his raspy throat

Sabrina look at them, then focus her stare to Sebastian. Not liking their reactions

"The water goes at the wrong pipe" he rubs his neck "Ahem ahem caff" coughing

"I am not his girlfriend… we are just friends… Aunty" a soft voice comes from Olivia

"Yes mom… actually she's her because of my birthday, we are ultra friends… right Olivia?" smiling wide and moving his eyebrows up and down…

"Yes" she replies

Viola just listening to their conversations… reality just strikes her hard… and who is she to add something to talk about girl friend and boy friend; she never had a boyfriend ever since… and it is their mother who is talking to them right now, so keeping silent is the only option..

"What is your father do for living?" now she's checking this American girl's family background

Olivia looking at Viola, then to Sabrina "My father is a bank manager…"

"And you're mother?" Sabrina focusing to her questions

"She's a florist… she has her own shop in Charlotte" feels like interrogated… _Fake Sebastian's mom is pretty scary…_ She glances at Viola

I am glancing at Olivia also and our eyes meet… I smile… _I just hope she will not get angry because I am smiling to let her know it is okay… Our mom is just like that, but she is nice… I just hope she will get the cue…_

"Mom… Stop interrogating Olivia… she got a very nice family back there in America…" Sebastian interrupting them, then he kicks Viola's right foot… "Say something" he speaks in a very low voice only Viola can hear

"You know mom… The way of life in America is really different than here in Jordan…" I smile to my mother

"I see… I am only asking about her family because she can also be a good candidate to be Sebastian's fiancée" she said casually

Olivia is almost getting choke… "Fiancée?" her voice yelp

"Haha don't listen to her she's just making fun haha… our mom is really good at joking" Sebastian sounding like a comedian, he really know the effect of this topic, so he want to ease the circumstances

Sabrina not liking of what is her son is saying; and appears like a clown infront of them… "Sebastian?!" she call his attention

"Don't listen… right Sis?" turning to face Viola

_Don't cry… I will really hate you if you did…_ I am threatening myself…_this is the reality… the girl always ends up with the boy…_ I smile… "Yes of course… Olivia is a nice girl; she can be Sebastian's fiancée…" I blink once "I'm already full, excuse me" I stand up slowly then walk

Olivia want to stop her but she choose not to do anything… _what I'm going to say… what will be my reason if I stop her now…_ she watch Viola walking out of the scene…

Sebastian understanding the situation "She already ate tons of Kebabs awhile ago…" joking

Sabrina eyeing Sebastian to behave properly in the table…

_My heart is full of gladness knowing Olivia is here with us… but it is not enough; because what I want is not just being with her in one place; what I really want is… _

"Miss Viola… excuse me" their maid call out her name, she almost bump at her

I look up "I'm sorry" then I turn away, walk outside the door… my throat is dry and my sight is blurry… I am almost crying… _hold on… let me reach my room first… then it will be alright, you can flow like a river…_I am talking to myself, to my tears; just to control not to cry… they will gonna see me if I let my tears fall right now…

**Zzzz**

Finally I am safe, but I don't feel like crying anymore… I lock the door, then lean my back… slowly I am falling down on the floor and I sit; embracing my knees… I let myself in that position… _what will be the feeling if we embrace like this? Geez… what am I thinking…_

"Nak nak nak" (lol, sounds) Sebastian mimicking the sounds of knocking the door, wanting to make fun "Sis can I come in?"

No answer… _I can hear him… but I just want to be alone…_ _I love my brother but I don't like him right now, I don't like the idea that it's him and Olivia… _

"You know that I am only here to support you" he sounds comforting "And to cheer you up"

"I'm fine… I had a lot of things to do… so please go away… you're disturbing my peace" I fake my voice sounding cheerful

"I can help" he insists

"No… please just let me be alone"

Sighs… "Okay… but tomorrow we will talk…" he look at the door… then he walk away

I stare at the carpeted floor…

_I shouldn't feel jealous towards my twin brother… I am becoming a bad person… _

I tightly embrace my knees…

_Am I inlove? _

Sighs…

_I really don't know what love is; because I've never been in love to anyone before and I don't even have an experience about having a boyfriend… There are guys who confessed their love to me but I only reject them; I always say, I am not interested and I'm not fitted to be a girlfriend… and also… I don't know what I like in a guy…_

sighs…

_But right now… every time I think of Olivia my heart feels warm and when I know she's around I am full of gladness… I am so happy just by seeing her face, and when our eyes meet my blood is rushing and I'm feeling hot and cold… and when I hear something like that, earlier in the dining room; my heart hurt so much… IS THIS LOVE? I wish I could understand myself right now… _

"I want to be with you always… morning, afternoon and evening… like forever" I speak softly…

_I am getting worst…_

**Zzzz**

"Uhmmm" I wake up… same position last night… "Ouchtititi…" my butt hurts; I slowly stand up "My God!" I blurt out… my midrib and legs are killing me I can't stand straight… "Ouchh…" I slowly walk, slowly towards the bed… then somehow it hurts now a little; I stand up straight and stretch my body… "Whew!"

_Love is really painful and sad? Even my body engrosses pain…and even my room is dark and gloomy… _

I walk near the windows and part the curtain sideways… The morning sunshine is so refreshing… I feel alive and healthy again…

_Another morning sky…._

I smile… "Another day with Olivia…"

I hurriedly go to the bathroom… _I'm gonna make myself lovable… _

_If it is love what I'm feeling for her, then maybe now is the chance; I will spend every single moment with her, I will fill my heart's desire… I will not waste any moment until she goes back to America… And I need to hurry… my heart is pounding so fast… I almost forgot that I am hurt last night… and my body pain is gone… well, love is not just pain and sadness… it is also a sunshine of hope and and a marvellous cure… _


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm thinking to extend this story just a little more... enjoy... **

**"Something Nice Happen"**

"1! 2! 3! Prrrrrrrrrtttttttt!" Zina blows the whistle

Hearing the whistle sound… Sebastian and Jonas (Jethro's bf) dive in the water and then swim as fast as they could…

"Akhun go win…!" I shout to Sebastian… I am at the other side of the pool together with Jethro

"Ah My bf… Ah Ah my bf go!" Jethro waving the pompom his holding… dancing like he is a cheerleader

Sebastian and Jonas both swimming fast… the two of them showing their really good, and no one wants to loss… half way to the end of the pool

"Oh my bf! Go go my bf!" Jethro shaking his butt… "Ah Ah Ah Ah" sounding erotic

I look at Jethro "Can you hear yourself?"

Jethro grin… shaking his butt more "Ohhhh Go go go" teasing Viola

"You're soo erotic!" I grin and push him into the pool

"Ahhhh!" Jethro shouts (splash…)

"prrrtttttttttttttttttttt" Zina blows the final whistle

"Who win?" I and Jethro ask in chorus

"Jonas wins" Zina declaring the winner

Sebastian and Jonas giving high fives with each other

"That was real close, you're good Sebastian" Jonas complimenting his opponent

"Yeah, we can have a match again, later…" Sebastian wanting for a rematch

"Anytime…" Jonas accepting the challenge again

Jethro shouting at the far end part of the pool "Jonas my bf… I am drowning save me…"

Jonas hearing Jethro's calling, he hurriedly swims to go to him…

"I'm drowning" he quickly snakes his arms around his bf's neck "Viola push me, and I think my blood pressure is high" acting like his gonna faint

"What you're blood pressure?" I ask him, he is so funny

Jonas laughing expression "You had a hypertension?"

"Ahh yes…" hugging Jonas "I think my blood is 100… 100 over…" he pauses, thinking

"100 overacting" I concluded his statement...

"Pfft…" Jonas chuckle

"Haha yeah like that Vi" Jethro laughing and feeling funny to what Viola just said

"Because you are so…" my mouth stop talking; Mia and Olivia walking towards us… "Bi… bikini…" I speak softly, I am feeling shy watching Olivia wearing a pink bikini exposing some of her skin, and I'm all red…

"Viola excuse me, are you feeling hot? You're head is steaming" Jethro making a joke to her, looking also at Olivia who is in the other side of the pool, talking to Mia and Zina

"What steaming?" I widen my eyes… _am I that obvious? "_I forgot something in my bag… excuse me" I hurriedly walk inside the house…

Olivia having a conversation with Mia, notice that Viola hurriedly walks away when she arrives at the pool… she watch Viola getting inside the house… her eyes sadden… and then she shifted back her gaze and continue her conversation with Mia…

**xxxx**

I splash my face with cold water "Brrgghhh… cold…" I shiver, it super cold… I want to get rid the hotness I'm feeling inside… very hot…

"Viola… why you are here inside?" Zina's father asking her, he just finishes cooking their food…

"Ammu Gahzi…" I smile "It's hot outside, I came to get cold water" I show to him the jar of water "Cold water with ice… super cold" I added

"You're always funny Viola… Come help me bring these foods outside…"

"Okay ammu" she put aside the jar… _I just wish I could have stay a little longer inside the house…_

**xxxx**

**Pool area**

Olivia is playing with Mia and Jonas, they are in the pool; tossing and catching the water volleyball ball… having fun…

Jethro and Zina preparing the table…

"Zina here are the foods… I cook it just like you said" Ghazi putting down the food he prepares

"Thanks Baba" Zina thanking his father, he is a chef and she ask him to cook for them today

"Of course for all of you, it's been so long you all come back here altogether… so have fun okay… Don't hold back…" he smiles "I go back now to the kitchen… I had a lot more to cook"

"Thanks Ammu, these smells all good" Jethro sniffing the air

He bows and turn around walks back inside the house…

"This really smells delicious" I put down the plate…

Jethro and Zina looking at Viola are eyeing her…

I look at them with questioning eyes… "What?" _what did I do now?_

"Jethro…" Zina signalling her hand "Attack…"

"Oh my God… no!" I step back "No!"

The people playing in the pool pauses for a moment… hearing Viola's scream… they all look at them, having a wrestle at the table area… Mia did not catch the ball and it flew to the poolside…

After a few seconds

"This is embarrassing…" I cover my body with my hands… _this is so embarrassing… I don't want to wear something like this today, not now… _

"It is a waste if you will not show to us that girly bikini you're wearing…" Zina showing her devilish smile…

"Stop covering your body Vi… you look amazing… and this is not you're first time wearing bikini…" Jethro pulling off Viola's hand "Like that, confidence… confidence…."

"You don't understand" I try to get back my clothes

Zina grabs it first and hide it behind her back "I do, we do… Vi please… let's all have fun…"

Sighs… _no good… they will never understand me…_ "Okay… I'll try my best" I stand up properly

"You're hands" Jethro eyeing her hands

"Yes mother" I obey him…

"Let's go…" we all walk to the pool…

**xxxx**

"Wow… Finally habibti… showing you're ultimate weapon" Mia smiling to them

Olivia is just silent… watching Viola walking nearer… then their eyes meet… -twick- she quickly turn around… _she is so pretty, sexy and tall, what should I do? My cheeks are warm and getting red… _

I stop my steps…T.T _she probably doesn't like what I appear right now_… _I wish I could just disappear right now T.T… but I need to join them, don't spoil the fun… endure… endure Viola…and…this… this is love, right?… _

Sebastian at the other side of the pool "Hey Jonas get this!" he kick the ball hard

-Booonnkkk!-

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" they all shout…

Xxxx

Olivia open her eyes… she's a little dizzy… _what happen?_

"Thank God you're awake…" I am so worried when the ball hit her head and she fainted in the pool… Sebastian is stupid…

Hearing Viola's voice… "I'm fine…" she forces herself to sit

"Let me help you…" I hold her arms –shoot…- _electric shock again… I should endure it… no time for selfishness, Olivia is hurt_

Olivia feeling dizzy… _the world is turning in circle right now… but I am with her, I need to act firm_… she closes her eyes…few seconds… she can feel a warm breathing on her cheeks… she open her eyes… Viola's face is so close to her like she was going to kiss her… "Wait…." Olivia speaks softly, she said wait but she is waiting to be kiss… then their forehead touches…

"I'm just checking your body temperature…" I told her, because she is reddish, maybe she got a fever "You feeling not good? Is it hot?"

Getting dismay… _temperature checking? You call this almost kiss a temperature checking!_ "I'm fine!" she push her away from her, she's feeling out of sorts…

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel annoyed? I don't have a thermometer so I did that…" I smile to her… _When you love someone if he gets angry to you, you will smile to her, right?_

Olivia did not say a word… she's feeling guilty being so mean to Viola… she really don't want to be mean to her it just that she's afraid…

"You're not used to this kind of climate… I worry that you may get heat stroke" I told her my concerns…

"I'm sorry too…" her voice is gentle… "I'm sorry I'm being mean to you… and you know why…"

"Yes… when it comes to the part when the time I lied to you about me as my twin brother, I can't defend myself… because I'm really at fault" my voice is serious

"Really?" she sounded discontent "Do you want to know why I hate you after that? Why I am mean to you right now?"

I nod…

"Well let me start with the first one… you could have told me that you're a girl, I will understand and I will not tell anyone about it… Second that night you told me that you're a girl, you just let me walked away, you didn't even bother to call me or stop me from getting away… third you did not came back to school; instead you let your brother replaced you" she rolls her eyes "Fourth when we bumped each other again, and we finally had the time to talk, the thing you told me is that you're going back to where you belong… and after that, the very last night we barely had… again… you just let me walk away…"

"Because you're angry and I'm feeling guilty and.. I don't know how to react that time…" sighs "and because… you're so determine and you did not look back" I speak softly

"I did looked back, the night we said goodbye to each other!" she really did… that night, I was feeling sad and defeated, knowing that it would be the last time I'm gonna see you, and the two of us together… and when I looked back, you're already walking away… the last memory I had had is the image of your slender back and your shiny black hair waving as if it like waving goodbye to me… so I just turn back again and continued walking inside the school

"I did look back too… but you're inside the school already…"

"I guess were just in wrong timing that night"

I smile, big smile... "So that means you're not angry that I am a girl?"

_Mmmffff…. She's smiling this kind of smile again… _"Why will I get angry if you're a girl?" she's finding it funny "The reason I am angry to you is because you lied to me and you did not come back to school… it's like all of it was just nothing to you"

I look into her eyes "I am very sorry… I will not say I want to turn back Time because I can't…"

"Yes you can't…" she agrees "I said that before" she smiles

"I'm serious" I did not blink my eyes

"Pppfff…Okay" Olivia controlling her smile… she don't know but she really finds it funny this time

"Forgive me… I know I don't have enough time so please… give me the chance to let me be with you, so that you can know me more… as me and not pretending…" this is my one last shot…

Olivia sensing the seriousness of Viola's voice and stares… "Okay… and don't worry; I forgive already" because she also knew her time in staying her in Jordan is running out

"Heyyyy! Love birds… come over here we will gonna play dodgeball in the waterpool" Mia calling them, sounding funny

Awkward moments

"Don't listen to her…" I say, I am feeling embarrassed but at the same time I feel happy, at least Mia considers us love birds… even in reality it's not…

Olivia did not answer, she turn her back to Viola

_She's getting angry again? T.T "_Olivia?" I reach my hand to touch her shoulder

"Don't!" she yelp "I'm feeling dizzy again, go get me a glass of water, a very very cold water, hurry up, don't come back here if it's not very very cold!" she commanded her…

"O...Okay…" I hurriedly stand up and almost like running to get water… _Olivia is hurt… this time it's serious, I'm gonna get… wait where to get that kind very very cold water? "_Are you serious?" I louder my voice I am a meter away from her now

"Yes! Go now!"

"As you say" I walk like running again with a smile in my face… I am happy… we are now okay? I guess… I really like to be with her… and I think my love for her grow more

_I'm sorry Viola… I need to send you away from me, so go get me that very very cold water, because I don't want you to see me blushing… I don't want you to think I am weird… getting reddens and feeling flattered even I already know that you're a girl…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Based on my own experience... one time it happened I puke because i feel so nervous and tense... i don't own anything... enjoy reading...**

**"Overlapping Feelings"**

**_Sitting together infront the campfire, silence reign between them; because they choose to stay quiet… for the reason that everytime they are together; so close like this… their heartbeats accelerates fast and the air becomes hot …_**

Just this afternoon, I introduce Olivia to my Dad… and it went well, Dad was so nice and accommodating to her… even though he just spent a little time with us since he is so busy, he got a lot of work here in the Refugee Camp…

"You spend most of your time helping and teaching the children in this camp?" Olivia speak softly

"Yes…" I lip smile to her "I had this feeling and hope to them; that instead of wasting their life, they should study and gain knowledge…"

"Hmmm?" now she face Viola

"You know… I am not really sure but we don't know; if their given a chance to learn, maybe someday one of them can cure cancer…"

Olivia looks at her attentively… _So she thought something like that… Before; you impress me with your unpredictable actions and honesty… and now; the real you… I am more impress with your kind, optimistic and benevolent heart…_

"It may sound ambitious and vague but hoping that one day there will be a cure, it's so promising to the people who suffer the disease…"

"Lovers... dinner time…" Zina standing behind them

Both silent and embarrass… they were call LOVERS again…

"Habibti, don't worry; I separate a beef kebab for you…" Mia pop-up behind Zina "No lambs… no lambs" she winks at Viola

Olivia looking at them…

"Viola doesn't eat lamb meat" Zina grins

"Why?" she's curious

"Because they are cute… right Habibti?" Mia getting close to Viola

I nod… -_because it's cute- is so childish! Yeah I said it before but… _"That was when we were in junior…" I did not finish my statement, Mia hugs me, and she is always like this… so sweet to me

"Stop explaining…" Mia interrupts… "She's adorable when she is embarrassed and wants to explain herself, right Olivia?"

_They are teasing us again… it's not really new because they always teased us before… I can handle this… after all Viola and her friends are just friendly and like to have fun… I am the only one who thinks different about us… I am so disappointing; because no matter what; my feelings haven't changed a bit… I still like her and it's getting deeper and clearer to me now… _

I notice Olivia is far-out to us… my stomach growls… so humiliating but I am thankful "My stomach is angry" I joke… "Let's go and join them at the table…" I let go off Mia's hug… then I walk first, _I will try my best to make Olivia feel comfortable, being a meter away from her… and I will talk to Mia and Zina after dinner; teasing us is not really helping…_

"Habibti wait for me…" Mia running after Viola

_I just wish I can act like Mia, she can hug Viola anytime she like…_ her expression saddens watching Viola joining our friends at the table

"Let's go Olivia…" Zina smile "Smile… smile… she is just hungry…" she wink

I act cheerfully "Of course" _I need to pretend… I don't want them to think I still have feelings for Viola… because it's weird…_

**Zzzzz**

**After Dinner**

They all sit down around the campfire… having good time, exchanging funny jokes and conversations…

"Let's play Truth or Dare….." Jethro excitedly stand up… then raise his left hand holding the empty bottle of beer he just finishes…

"My favourite game…" Mia giggles

"Count me in" Sebastian grins

Jonas raises his hand… "I'm in…"

Zina smile…

Then they all look at me… and to Olivia also who sits next to Mia…

"Of course I'm in!" I cheerfully say… _don't spoil the fun_… I talk to myself

Olivia widens her eyes… they all look to her now… silence… "Game" she smile…

"Okay! Game!" Jethro acting as the ring master… he spins the bottle

"Lol! He spins it already…" Zina reacts…

Bottle spins…. Spins… spins… slowly spins almost stopping….pointing Viola, Sebastian, Zina, Mia, Olivia stop at Jethro…

"wakakaka!" Sebastian rolling laughs "His victim with his own game!"

They all look at him…. What so funny about it…

"It's funny… he spins he is pointed…" Sebastian smiling… but no one laugh "Whatever…"

"Okay questions!" Jethro willing and ready to answer any questions "Ask me about my bf okay?" he grins "All of you can ask"

"You're such a celebrity! Just one question!" words from Zina

"Okay let me ask!" Sebastian with loud voice

"No! Let me ask!" Mia insisted

They are so loud… "Hey, voice lower… the people in the other cabin are already sleeping…" I remind them, and then I glance at to where Olivia is sitting…

-Twick- she quickly turn her face at the side, avoiding eye contact with Viola

I just smile…. _because I already accept it_… _though still my heart hurts a little everytime she does that…_

Mia crawls closer to Sebastian… She whispers to him…. Then crawl back to her spot…

"Ahemm" Sebastian clearing his throat, he face Jethro "Do you do do do the thing with Jonas?"

"What!" Zina, Jethro and Mia react

"Haha" Jonas laughs "Do do do"

"What the hell Seby! I said SEX! You're such a baby!" Mia eyeing Sebastian

They all have different reactions with that…

Sebastian scratching his nape "You can't say it loud at here…"

"Shhhhhhhut the voices!" Jethro stands up again… "I get the question… no need to repeat…"

"Such a celebrity" Zina grins

"Of course we do do do all the time…" his expression is bliss "We have 3 hours hot…"

Jethro is shameless, this is so embarrassing… I don't wanna hear it… so I cover my ears… whatever he said next; I did not hear it anymore….

Olivia do not really care whatever Jethro is saying to them… all she can hear is the –badump- of her heartbeat; because she's feeling sour in her stomach and her heart reacts also_… I am excited and scared at the same time…_ _what if I will be the next one to be question… what will be the question… _she press her palms on her cheeks then close her eyes… _what if Viola will ask me? –__**Do you still like me?**__-… Oh my God!… I am feeling so sour… _she giggles

"Viola!" Jethro declaring the next to be ask or dare

I freeze for a moment… then "No way! You really stop the bottle from spinning" I respond

"Habibti… the bottle stops by itself" Mia smiles to her

"This is your destiny Sis!" Sebastian joking at her, his so happy tonight

"Vi…" Zina call her attention

I look at Zina… "I choose dare haha!" _I am wise… yes! With this Dare; no awkward questions will be raise to me…_

"Hahhh! Haha!" Zina re-laugh Viola's laugh "You think you can escape my wicked plan!"

"Dare me…" I grin

"I can feel the dark forces between you two…" Mia said seriously…

Lol… they all look at her… sometimes… her brain clogs… that's why she's a little weird…

"I dare you to kiss Olivia's lips…" Zina sounding victorious…

I look at Zina stating her dare to me… **Kiss Olivia's lips… Kiss Olivia's lips… Kiss Olivia's lips…** the words keeps repeating in my head… making me dizzy…

"Evil…" Jethro speak softly, then he hugs his bf… his feeling concern to her, he knew what really Viola feels for Olivia…

"Maybe just kiss on the cheek" Sebastian suggesting his idea… his sensing the atmosphere is getting awkward…

Olivia hearing that_… What I'm gonna do? This is more than I expected! I thought I will just be asked a question by Viola; but it's different… Oh no!… There will be a possibility she'll going to kiss me? _Unconsciously she covers her mouth with her right hand… and her expression is taut

I look at Olivia, she's getting tense… I would be selfish if I kiss her because it's a dare to me and she will absolutely hate me again…

"Go on Kiss her Habibti… It's just normal a kiss between friends" Mia stating her ideas again about the kissing

"Unless you two are not just friends…" Zina giving an obvious stare to Viola, then to Olivia

_This is getting more complicated… what the hell Zina!…_ _Olivia will surely gonna kill me T.T…_

"It's okay with me" Olivia pretending to look fine_… there is no way I'm gonna let them see me getting shy and blushing and having a weird reaction about it…_ "Were friends… so it's normal…" she smiles… _that's the benefit of being friends, that's why it's easy for Mia to kiss and hug Viola…_

_Friends… yeah right, no doubt about it, she think of me as her friend… that's the usual so it's okay with her… because damn it! I'm just her friend! _

"Kiss kiss" Jonas starts the teasing

Jethro pinch him…

"Kiss her Sis" Sebastian smile to his twin sister… _kiss her and be true to yourself_…

_Am I the only one feeling embarrassed about it?…_ _we are all friends here… except Jethro and Jonas…_ "Okay…" I stand up and walk closer to where Olivia sitting… then I hold her hand and pulls her slowly to stand up

"Looks like a wedding kiss…" Mia voicing out her thoughts once more

Lol… we all stop again… for a moment… it is really like a wedding kiss… and they are the witnesses…

We stand infront of each other and infront of our friends… I am really uneasy… I feel like my whole body tremors every time my heart beats…

"You may now kiss the bride…" Sebastian jokes, he grins

I quickly grab my left slipper then throw to him… "Shut up!" my voice squeak…

"Sorry sorry sorry" he bows repeatedly

"Come on! It's already morning!" Zina sounding impatient

Olivia is blushing… I can't blame her because as of me also; I'm all red… I slowly near my face to her… I can feel and smell her breathing it's warm and smells lemonade… I position my head exactly to cover her face…

Everything stops, all of them waiting for the much awaited kiss…

Olivia closes her eyes…

"I'm sorry…" I speak softly… Then I gently kiss the corner of her lips… then parted… _she closed her eyes… T.T she really don't like the kiss…_

Olivia opens her eyes… _so this is… the kiss between me and Viola… I need air…_ "excuse me…" she hurriedly walk her way to get inside the cabin but she's feeling rumble in her stomach… too much nervousness and sourness she's feeling throwing up… she stop walking… "Arrgghhhh" she pukes

"Ewww…." Jethro look at Viola "What is wrong with your mouth Vi?" he gets closer to her then smells Viola's mouth "It smells good…" he concluded after sniffing Viola's mouth

"Stoowwpp iwwt!" I push his hands… sighs… "Excuse me…" I don't feel embarrass what I feel is losing…

Zina and Mia help Olivia…

I want to help her but; I don't want to add more damage to the situation…

"Sis" Sebastian tries to talk to her

"I'll be back… Help her Seby…" I look at Olivia…

"Maybe she's not used to eat lamb meat…" he explains to Viola, he can feel what she feels just by looking at her

"This is so funny" I smirk… I shrug my shoulders… then I walk my way to my Dad's cabin…

_Endure…. I have to accept whether it make me happy or make me sad… kissing her made me happy… seeing her throw up after that, it made me sad… I am losing already, I want to give up, but I can't… I keep telling to myself not to get selfish… but I am really selfish because I love her? T.T… what I am doing is the contradiction of what I really want… that's why I always end up like this… walks out of the scene… always the one got hurt… is this really love? _

Sighs…


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all the reviews recently... i appreciate it is so much... i'm glad you keep reading my story i can view it in my STORY STATS... enjoy... and thank you again... **

**"Pain Bullets and Falling Inlove Again"**

_Refresh… refresh… _I look at my mirror image… then I touch my lips… _I shouldn't give up... I will stick to my resolve… I will be with Olivia until she goes back to America… I'm now used to the word –hurt- and –embarrass- so don't give up… it is just like you die because you prove something and not like you die because you did not do anything…_

Her cp rings… text from Mia… -**Habibti what took you so long?**-

Sighs… _just give me time, a little time to patch up my wounded heart … because being with Olivia is a silent battle for me… she is firing pain bullets to me and I keep receiving it not even avoiding…_

**Zzzzz**

_I'm all set for battle again… I am now really going crazy… this is a crazy one sided love… _I walk my way to the entrance door… "Dad" I call him with a happy face, he is still busy working on his desk

Simon raises his head, and saw his daughter walking near to him "Baby… you're still awake? Where is your twin brother?" he ask

"Dad my friends are here… remember? We will sleep, maybe later… a little later" I sweetly smile to him… "Please…"

"Okay okay… before you go back to your friends… your mother just called… tomorrow she will meet you… she said you know already what your schedule is…"

_Shoot… I forgot… I will fit my gown…_ "I almost forgot…" I twitch my fingers "Anyways thanks Dad… Mom will certainly get angry if I miss it tomorrow"

"I know baby… just follow your mother with this matter… she know what's best for you… so go now I got many report to read" he get back to his work

"Okay…" then I walk towards the entrance door… shutting it behind me… I take a deep breath… _come pain bullets… hit me over and over again… I will never back down… _

Then her cp rings again… text from Sebastian… -**Where are you runaway bride or groom? Joking…**-

_ Sebastian I will really kill you!_

**Zzzzz**

"There she is…" Sebastian announcing her comeback

I glare at him…

"I know… I know… I make you laugh right?" he grins

Sighs… _this teasing will never end if I react_… "Yeah it is…" I just agree what he said… after all he's just trying to cheer me up… because his the reason why I am now like this… confuse and inlove to a person with my same gender…

"Anyways sis… Olivia wants to talk to you…" Sebastian grinning more

A pain bullet_… _that is what I can think about hearing that…

"She's sitting at the campfire waiting for you… don't worry Habibti, she's fine now…" Mia smile

I look at them…

"Your amazing sis… always remember that" he smile and give an encouraging look to Viola

"Okay…" I speak softly… _relax…_ I told myself… then I walk my way to go to her

"Habibti wait…" Mia hurriedly get closer to Viola then she spray something to her

"Slowly Mia… I can inhale it…" I am avoiding the sprays… "What's this?" I sniff

"You're lucky scent…" Mia grins… actually she is concern for Viola…

"For real… this candy scent again…" I can't believe Mia brought that perfume

"Now go to her… steal her heart once more… like you did before"

"Like I did before huh…." I speak softly… _but that was before, when Olivia think I am a guy…_ "Thanks Mia…" I appreciate her effort… _so funny Olivia is firing pain bullets and me spraying candy gas… really a one sided battle… if only the scent can change everything… _then I turn around and step forward …. Getting closer… Olivia is sitting there… now her long blond hair is tied up… and I like that hairstyle it really suits her... I stop walking and stand there at the side…

"Sit" Olivia ask her…

"Thanks" I slowly sit… a little distant from her… _she really is beautiful…_ _and blinding… and that hurts me more… I know someday she will want to have a family and children… _

"Are you listening?" Olivia ask her again

"Huh?" my thoughts interrupted

"I keep talking and talking and you're not even listening to me" Olivia sounding irritated

T.T _because I am thinking about you…_ that's what I want to say "Sorry… I am a little sleepy" I smile "What's that again?"

Olivia is disappointed…_ What's wrong with her! I am now talking and she seems like not interested! As if we did not kiss just awhile ago! Grrr…. _

"Pain bullets…" I speak softly like almost a whisper

"What did you say?" she stares at her looking angry

"You know what you're pretty scary when you're angry like that…" I smile again… "I'm sorry…"

"You're always sorry… All you did is say sorry… even when you kissed me you're sorry… I will not wonder anymore after tonight and when I left; all you gonna say to me is –sorry-" she speaks softly; she is sad… she wants them to talk about the kiss… she wants to explain herself why did she puked after that…

_I am so confused… what she wants me to say then…_ "Olivia…"

"Hey!" Jethro again running and interrupting the scene…

Olivia and Viola both look at him…

"Let's all play Hide and Capture" he grins…

Lol… what's that!

"It's almost midnight… I think it's not a good idea" I react

Jethro posing like a girl… "That is exactly my point… Hide and Capture under the midnight sky… that is so interesting and hot…"

Olivia just shrugs her shoulder… _thanks Jethro were interrupted_… "If Viola will not join, then I won't"

Jethro look at Viola… Eyeing her; _as if saying you should join!_

_Tonight is the longest night of my life_ "Okay… I will join…" I smile

"Okay!" Jehtro twirl…. "Let's gather here" he climbs on the table… "Come on people… hurry up… we don't have all night"

_Whatever Jethro… _

**Zzzzz**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Ready or not... here I come..." Zina raises her head... then she look around... so silent... they all quickly hide... "Hey guys... just stay within the area okay... no going out of the fence..." she reminded them...

Olivia standing at the back of the column... _Oh no! Oh no... This is not a good hiding spot... where should I hide?... I'm not really good in this kind of game..._

Zina walking to her direction...

"Ahhhh!" Jethro screaming... running towards the base...

"Jethro captured! Haha haha" Zina touching the base

"Fine..." he smile... then sit on the chair... "Guys keep hiding and save me..."

"And where is your boyfriend?" Zina grins

"It's a secret... you will not find him"

While Zina and Jethro busy chatting with each other... Olivia slowly walk behind the pile of soil sacks... there are potted plants covering its sideways... it is near the small pavilion... _this is a great spot... I will stay cover in here_... she moves a little closer in the middle to make sure she will not be seen... then pause... _Oh no... Viola is hiding here also... _she motion to turn back...

_Olivia?_ Viola notices she is behind her...

"Someone is there?" Zina slowly walks closer to their spot

After a few seconds...

Olivia eyes widen... she is now infront of Viola, and most terrible she's in the middle of her thigh, and her face is so near to her chest... and they are so close and tight… very very close and tight...

"ssshhhh" I hold the back of her head... then gently draw her closer to my torso... I act unconsciously to cover her "Don't move..." a single movement then we will be busted...

Olivia is speechless... _I am drowning... she is so warm and soft... and her heart is beating so fast... _she can feel the thumping... she rest her head on Viola's chest... _and I can hear it..._ she closes her eyes and feels nostalgia... _she smells like candy, this really feels so good... being like this with Viola..._

"Save!" Mia shouts... "Haha don't leave the base so easily like that Zi!" she's standing at the save base...

"Don't don't save Jethro..." She walks faster to go to the base...

"Olivia... it's okay now..." I slowly get off my hand from holding her head... "Olivia?" I call her again... I look down... _she is sleeping?_

"What?" she open her eyes... "Owww excuse me..." she quickly moves away from Viola... and position at the back...

"That was close, were almost seen by now..." then I look infront to where Zina and Mia standing... "Jethro got busted..." I speak softly then turn around to face Olivia... _she's sulking?_ "I think you're not in the mood again..." I smile... I want her to see me smiling... I want her to see I am not an awful companion... I then face infront... _she seems want to stay silent... I bet she still angry with me... pain bullets..._

"I did not mean to puke after the kiss..." Olivia fidgeting her fingers... she sounding shy "I was really not feeling fine with my stomach..."

"Jonas found you!" Zina shouts...

"Oh no Jonas captured... so that means the only left are us and Sebastian" I face her again and she is frowning... T.T _what did I do now?_ "Am I really a terrible companion Olivia?" I sounded serious

"You're not listening to me!" her voice loudens

"Shhh..." I cover her mouth "Okay sorry... but lower your voice..." I take off my hand

_Viola's hand still cold... _

Then I face infront again... "We need to strategize our movement... sooner she will gonna find us..." I talk and move my head sneaky

_Her waist is so slim... really fits to her trim shoulders... before I can see her nape... but now what I am seeing is her shiny hair..._ she moves a little closer forward... her feelings is drifting... _her hair smells nice too... smells like green apple..._

"Let me hold your hand" I hang my hand backward... with an open palm... I did not turn to face her...

Seconds pasts...

Sighs... _guess she don't like to hold hands with me... I just want us to be both save... fine... pain bullets is hitting me again..._ I slowly pull my hand... since she don't want to hold it...

"Are we going straight to the base?" she holds Viola's hand...

_Her warm hand... with just one touch of your warm hand... the wound you gave to me from your pain bullets disappeared away... my heart smile... I am so happy... and at the same time... I am so shallow... but this is love... Right?... _

Olivia tightens her grasp of Viola's hand... _nothings change... I will still follow you wherever you want us to go... because dee_p_ in my heart I trust you so much..._

"Are you ready?..." I smile and look into her eyes... it seems like everything is fine to me now...

Olivia nod... "I am always ready when I'm with you..." she smile nicely to her

Her statement really caught me... and her smile is so pretty…

"Hey! Let's confuse Zina" Sebastian shouting somewhere...

"What the hell! Dare me then" Zina replies immediately "She has no idea where Sebastian hiding but she can hear him

Then Sebastian sneakily crouches...

"See you!" Zina run to him

"Catch me if you can! hehe" he hurriedly run

"Now!" I quickly stand up...then tighten my hold... "Let's go Olivia"

Olivia hearing the cue also she quickly stands up...

Then they both step forward... running onward to the base while Zina is busy chasing Sebastian...

Olivia follows Viola... she had a smile on her face as she watches Viola's back image... _so then, I fell inlove with the same person... when I left you that night I was so confused and betrayed... I keep asking myself; of all the things can happen why you had to be a girl... I thought I can forget about you but apparently not; your memory keep coming back to me... so I decided to follow you here in Jordan to make a closure between us... to end up everything... but it turns out not... you made me fall inlove with you again..._

"Save!" Viola shouts cheerfully...

"Wahhhh!" Zina stops running... she's pouting her lips... then walk faster to the base... "Olivia is captured..." she tap Olivia's shoulder

Olivia interrupted by her thought...

"She did not touch the base" Zina grins

"She is..." I smile "See... we are tied" I show to her our hands holding each other

"I see... seems like you two are okay now..." Zina stare them both

"I guess they are..." Sebastian joining them "Save..." he grins touching the base

"Ahhh forget it!" Zina sounding irritated "I will not play this game again..." she back out

"Ahahaha come on Zin..." Sebastian following her and the rest of them... leaving us behind

Then silence takeover...

"Olivia... there something I want to show to you..." I break the silence...

"What is it?"

"Just come with me" I let go of her hand

"Don't let go..." she said shyly, tightening her grasp

Then i smile... and respond to her tightening grasp... and walk towards the last thing I can share to her about me...

**Zzzzz**

"Now open your eyes..." I am sitting beside her

"Wow... this so beautiful" Olivia admiring the scenery infront of them "I never knew this could be lovely at night"

I smile... "It's the 2 faces of Amman... see that uphill there?" I point my finger to the west

"Yes..." she turns her gaze there

"There is where we live in the west part... very different here in the east..." I watch the fancy lights glittering along the clean streets of the west part... "The reality between 2 sides is undeniable just by seeing it up here... it's like 2 different world" I look above the sky "you know what... even though I was born and live in west Amman... but my heart belongs here in the east part..." I smile

Olivia is silent... she's just listening and watching Viola...

"This is the my last wealth, the last thing I have and can offer to you" I keep looking above the sky

"Hmmm?" Olivia a little confuse

"Ever since you came here, I've been sharing to you my wealth... you may not notice it... because they are all just simple to be notice" I am now serious

"I don't get it" she really has no idea about the wealth, what Viola really wants to mean

I take a deep breath... "My mother, my father, Sebastian... and my friends and the fun and joy I shared with them... then the refugee camp this afternoon and now this 2 face of Amman where I live and dwell every day of my life... these all I have... these is all about me Olivia..." then I turn my face to look at her

"Now I understand" she speaks softly...

"Its all about me... really simple and plain... not the super cool guy you met before... I am same like you, delicate and a girl..." then I look up the sky again

"Thank you... For sharing all of these to me and for giving me this wonderful time together with you..."

"There's nothing more I could offer..." sighs...

"That's all I like about you..." she talks softly but sounded like murmur and she's fidgeting her finger, she is shy to say it

"Huh?" I can't hear it clearly

Olivia getting etch, she really don't like when Viola is like that "You're not listening again!"

"Oww it's a crescent moon tonight... I mean this dawn..." I laugh quietly correcting myself... then I glance to her "Don't get angry again please..." I smile same with my eyes...

_Seeing Viola's impression_..._ like that... I am not angry any longer..._ "Whatever..." she shrugs her shoulders... but she did smile and sounding glad…

_Somehow... I don't feel the pain bullets anymore... _

**_Note:_**

**Next Chapter will be Viola's birthday... and after that... Olivia will fly back to America... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Because i like the song "Runaway" by The Corrs... i don't own anything... enjoy**

**"Runaway"**

The lawn is decorated with one kind flower; rose... the towering walls; fencing the house are wrapped with many linking small lights and also the palm trees along the sideways of the pavements, to the patio... The paid ushers are busy serving the guests... still more are coming inside the big mansion…. Different kind's people especially those who are the friends of my parents... they are having good time, chatting about different sort of matters... eating and drinking, socializing... My dad busy entertaining his colleagues and other diplomats he acquainted align with his work... and so as my mother, she is the super busy and most excited about tonight... this night is her birthday (nah joking)... it is our birthday... me and my twin brother...

Simon Hastings... he walks near to the entrance, the way up of their wide fancy marble stair... the guests attention is focus to him...

He smiles... "Everyone... to my relatives, family friends... royal friends... friends... colleagues and to all the people who is here with us tonight to celebrate with my family... Thank you for coming and granting our invitations... I am the happiest father, and also same with my wife, the happiest mother of our twins" he glances to his wife... "My dear wife, thank you so much for giving to me the most amazing son and daughter... seeing them grown u so fast, so beautiful and so well... it makes me a little emotional..."

The other guests smile, other express amusement and clap... and other appreciating the emotions appearing on his face...

"And also... overjoyed that it is their 18 birthday... I'm so proud both of them... my son Sebastian" introducing his son

Then Sebastian, appear at the right side of the room... smiling and proud... he walks near to the center... then tap his father shoulder... "Yow..." he smile and hug his father...

Guests clapping again...

"Happy birthday baby..." Simon happily hug his son "I'm always proud of you..."

"Thanks Dad... for always understanding me" they let go off their hug...

The people around them clapping and sharing their happiness...

Continuing "And mostly tonight... this is the debut of my one and only daughter... through the years she had grown-up into a fine young lady, reliable and she always makes me proud of her... my beautiful daughter Viola…

Viola walk to the stair entrance… the people look up… all eyes to her… then she smile… she steps downstairs slowly…

"She is gorgeous... wow... " Mia so happily watching Viola wearing a Cinderella gown... "She look like the princess... the maid princess..." thinking "I forgot the name..."

"The running princess..." Zina joining "So happy for her" she smile

"You mean the princess that fall asleep in hundred years... then she wakes up she is still hot and sexy..." Jehtro poses "Right Hon?" he asks Jonas

Jonas nod…

"Olivia… you're so silent…" Zina noticing her

"No… I'm just a little tired" she smile… then glance to Viola's direction…

I look at them because of all the people present in the room they are the noisy bunch… at that moment our gaze meet… _my shining star… she stand out to everyone who was there…_ I smile to her…

Olivia smile back…

Simon walks near to Viola and offer his hand to her daughter … he smile "You are so gorgeous baby…"

I accept my dad's hand… and sweetly smile to him "Thanks dad…"

"Everyone… I am so proud and honour to introduce to all of you… My daughter…. Viola Hastings…" he looks at them with pride

Around of applause takes place… smiling people and different conversation about Viola can be heard…

"Speech… speech… speech…" Sebastian starting his foolishness again

"Go on baby…" Simon smile to her

I nod… I let go and walk a little closer to the crowd infront of us… I'm not really good when talking infront of many people…

"Good evening everyone… To my family, relatives, to my friends and all of you…" I smile… "Today is a very special day for me… it's my 18th birthday… I would like to thank my parents and to all the people who make this party possible and a very wonderful one…." I pause… "Mom" looking at my mom "Dad…" I turn around to face my dad… then face infront gain… "Thank you for the love, care, happiness and comfortable life you'd given to me in these 18 years of my life... I am so grateful that you are my parents…" I turn to Sebastian standing a little farther away from me…"To Sebastian, my twin brother who shares the same birthday with me… Happy Birthday Akhun! You are very handsome tonight and always"

Sebastian smile widely…

I chuckle… "Well you see… My life as a young teenager… I could say… it's simple and kind… And now that I am eighteen" I smile widely… "I want to go to college and pursue my dreams…" I can see my friends are smiling to me also… my relatives and other guests… "Thank you for coming… and have fun everyone…" I ended my speech… whatever I said… it comes from the bottom of my heart…

Around of applause for Viola… then the music starts… the people starts moving… some to eat, some to drink, some to socialize, some to watch the dance floor…

My mom insisted the 18th roses and the dancing group… she call it cotil… I don't know what they call it but it sounds tiring for me… so I firmly refused; it doesn't really make sense because there are only few people I want to dance with me… I also like roses… red ones; but I don't want to receive any of them from random people, whom I barely know; no significant values at all… And like I said… doesn't make any sense…

My first dance is my dad, he gave me roses… then Sebastian too… and last is Jethro… finally I'm free… I go straight to where Mia, Zina and Olivia sitting… I really want to get near to her… I did not saw Olivia the whole day…

"Habibti" Mia stands up and hugs her right away… "You're so sweet and pretty… and cool with your speech up there…"

I hug Mia in return "Thank you… I know I am… haha kidding"

Zina joining the hug… "Happy birthday Habibti…" she kisses her on the cheek

"Thanks Zin…" then I turn my gaze to Olivia who just sit silently… when she notice I am looking at her she smile to me… then I smile in return…

We let go of our hug…

"The king will come?" Mia asks casually "I heard from my mom you're parents invited him"

"Yeah... that's the rumour" Zina added

"I don't know... I bet he will not come... his too busy... and hello it's just our birthday... not a royal or important celebration..." I grin... it is really so impossible the king will come? No way...

"Don't underestimate your mother's connection..." Zina smirk

"Girls girls..." Viola's mother excitedly insert... "Get ready now baby, the guests are all waiting... they all eager to talk to you..."

They all smile to her... understanding her excitements...

"And Ambassador Vandorl son is here also... he wants to meet you..." she giggles with enthusiasm

I scowl my eyebrows... "Mom... mom..." I stop her from moving like giggle

She smiles... "It's okay baby... his a nice boy... I'll wait you there... don't make him wait long" then she hurriedly walk away going back

Sighs... I motion to sit

"Vi..." Zina widens her eyes… looking at Viola then to Olivia

Then I comprehend what she means "I understand..."

"Welcome to the critical age Habibti" Mia hugging her again then she whispers to Viola... "So you did use the lucky scent tonight..." she giggles

I did not answer... _critical age... T.T I'm feeling old already..._

"Smile smile... Olivia is waiting for you" Zina grins more… "Right Olivia?" she looks at her

"Huh? What do you mean I am waiting… no… that's not…" she did not finish her explanation

I hold her hand make her to stand up… "Let's go somewhere quiet" I lip smile… I walk first then pull her hand slowly to follow me…

"Wait… you're mom is waiting…" she follows Viola

I did not look back, I keep walking… my brain is working… I am thinking what part of the house we can have a peaceful time together_… my room?... but it's not appropriate… picturing me and Olivia in my room together… geez… what am I thinking… the balcony… for sure Jethro and Jonas are having their good time there… _walking…

"Violaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..." She lengthen calling her name

Walking… they pass by the side of the patio…

I stop… then look around… it seems quiet…

"Here…" I lead her to the patio… we reach at the center; infront of us are planted flowers and decorated stones… the whole place is illuminated by small link lights… _perfect place for us…_ I turn around to face her "We are finally alone…" I lip smile…

Olivia can't settle… she keep looking sideways… "Why are we here… the party is inside the house…" she sounds disapproval

"I want to be alone with you…" I notice she is not looking at me… "Are you not feeling well?" I touch my palm on her forehead… sensing her temperature

Olivia step back… "I'm fine!..." yet still not looking straight to Viola

I scowl my eyebrows…. Analysing the situation again… "I thought were okay already… close friends again" I speak softly "But… I guess not…"

Olivia looking annoyed "Were okay!" she sounding angry and irritated… her emotion is mix up

"No… you're expression right now is not okay… and you're angry again…" sighs… "Added to that… you're not even looking at me… you keep looking sideways… does Tom Cruise standing on our left?" I look on my left side… "Or Brad Pitt on our right?" I look on my right side…

"Shut up…" she now speaks softly and her expression is softer… she's looking downward…

"mmmffft" I chuckles… _now she's not looking sideways but downward… she is so cute…_

"You look…" She tightens her hold of the paper bag she's carrying the whole time… she hide it behind her back… "You look so great with your gown… so beautiful and so clean to look at" she said it at last

I am blushing… my face feel warm… _she is complimenting me…_ I know it's a friendly compliment but really tickles my heart… I need to control my emotion… I really want to hug her but that will just make her angry… "Thank… thank you…" _I really did make myself lovable tonight for you…_ then now I am acting shy… looking up… and then look at her face again "You look wonderful also" I stamp my cute shoes unconsciously… after I say it

Olivia feeling more awkward hearing that from Viola… the air becomes hot again… so she moves a little to the left side… the bag she's holding trying to hide behind her back

"What's that?" I notice; she seems like hiding it…

Aware that Viola already saw it… "My gift for you…"

I smile… cheesy smile… "Wow… I never expect you will give me a gift"

"But I change my mind… I will not give this to you…" she hides it again behind her back

I scowl my eyebrows…

"Don't look at me like that…" she rolls her eyes "Here, but don't criticize it… okay? Promise me first…"

I smile again… "I promise… I swear…" I raise my left hand

Olivia looks at her right hand…

"Even that?" I react "I'm a lefty…"

Death glares…

"Okay okay…" I lift my right hand… its really uneasy, my right hand feel so light in the midair "I promise"

"Good…" she handed the paper bag to Viola… "If you ever react or say something not good about it…"

I open Olivia's gift… a portable drinking flask… and it is a Mickey Mouse design…

"While I was at the mall this morning… I saw that, then I remember at the refugee camp… it so hot out there and the water is not that available… You need to walk a little farther back to your dad's cabin to drink… I found it hassle for you; so….that will give you convenience and…" she did not finish

"Thank you…" I hug her… because I am so happy… with her gift to me

Olivia astonish by the sudden hug… her arms are down… few seconds… afterwards slowly she raises it both and clasp it together… she closes her eyes… embracing Viola… _it feels so right… though it is wrong… _then the thought crosses her mind, she will gonna leave tomorrow… and again the goodbyes between them… tears started to fall from her eyes… she sobs

"Olivia?" I can hear her sobbing… I let go of our hug… look straight into her eyes… "Why are you crying?" I make her cry again… I am really an idiot…. It's because I hugged her…

She did not answer… she's crying…

I am feeling guilty seeing her crying infront of me "Olivia… I made you cry again… I am sorry… I should have not hugged you like that…" I want to comfort her, I am reluctant to do anything… because I don't want her to cry more

Sabrina walking outside the house… she is looking to her daughter… then she found her

"Viola…!" she calls her while approaching her way to the patio…

My eyes widen… seeing my mom is on her way to where we are… "Mom…" I stuck on my feet…

"Why are you here outside? I've been looking to you inside, you kept us waiting!…" Sabrina sounding apprehensive

_Oh yeah… she told me awhile ago about that… arrgghhh! This giving me headache… my mom scolding me and Olivia sobbing behind me… _

"I'm on my way to go there…" I lie… I want to have an easy argument with my mom, so that she go back inside then I will comfort Olivia, after she leave…

Sabrina noticing Olivia behind Viola's back… She walks a little closer to see her clearly "Olivia dear… why are you crying?" she sounding concern

Olivia… relaxes herself then stop sobbing… before she turns around to face Viola's mom… "I'm not crying aunty…" she smiles… "The dust enters my eyes… and it's really painful inside my eyes… that's why it seems like I'm crying" she lie…

Sabrina, holding her cavity feeling relief… Viola is giving her problem already she don't want more problems to be added… she smile to Olivia "Does your eyes still in pain?" she wants to make sure she will going to be okay

"Yes aunty… it just a little rough inside but I can manage…" she closes and opens her eyes… just acting

_Olivia is crying because of the dusts?_ I look around… _dusts…_ then look at her… she is smiling now… _to think it is because of the dusts… I am really an idiot… thinking she's crying because I hug her…_ "You're eyes needs to be wash with water…" I face them specially Olivia "Let me help you"

She smiles… a force smile… "Really… I am okay now…"

"You're not…" I hold her hand

Olivia knows well… that Viola's mom is kind'a observing them… she let go her hand… "I can take care of myself…"

Sabrina becoming impatient… her friends are waiting inside… "Yani!" she calls the maid…

Yani hurriedly march to the patio… "Yes madam…"

"Take Olivia… aid her inside the house…" she instructs the maid

"Right away madam…" Yani assists Olivia and guide her the way "Miss Olivia… this way please…"

I watch Olivia walking away… she don't need my help after all…

Sabrina breaking the silence "Baby… lets go inside… come on…" she walks first…

I am not moving an inch…

"Viola Hastings…" she call her again… her expression is a little angry… "Don't make me get angry to you…"

Sighs… _I really suck!_… I turn my back and starts walking towards my mom… my feet are heavy… _it should be a happy night… but apparently not…_

"Hurry up Viola… the Ambassador's son is waiting for you"

_I don't care if his waiting… like I could care more than being rejected by Olivia…_ my steps is heavy and shorter… then I look back… even we are meters away… our eyes meets… _Olivia looking at me?…_ I smile… and again my heart accelerates… I can feel the adrenaline rush in my system… the static feeling that you are happy and it makes you lightheaded…

Olivia surprise expression… Viola did look back also… -twick- she quickly faces infront and pretending to focus looking forward….

"I'm sorry mom…" I pivot and start running….

"Viola! Come back here!" she is fuming…

_I can hear my mom… but what I feel for Olivia is more important than the fancy party inside the house… I am selfish… yes I am… tonight will be the last night I will be able to be with Olivia… and I won't let it pass…_ "Come with me…" I grab her hand…

Shocker… Olivia just stands still… then back to realization "What are you doing here?" she questions her sudden appearance…. _I already visualized Viola entering the house… having a good time partying and socializing with other people inside…_ _but now she is infront of me and grabbing my hand…_ "Go back inside your mom will really get angry…!" She tries to let go

I tighten my grab… "Hey… don't let go again…" I look straight into her eyes…

Olivia pauses…

I drag her slowly… walking first…

"But you are needed inside!" Olivia exclaim

I halted…. "I don't care!" I raise my voice…. scowl my eyebrows… then walk again… right now my steps are lighter…

Olivia seeing Viola's seems angry face…. tag along… "Where are we going?" she now speaks softly

"Farther… farther place no one can interrupt us…" I speak normally not looking back…

"O… okay…" she now chooses to follow and keep quiet

We somewhat walk a little distance from our house…. I stop walking…

"Miss Viola… good evening and happy birthday to you…."

I smile… "Thanks…" I slowly draw Olivia to stand beside me… she is sulking at my back "Badi… take us somewhere far" I order him

"Right away Miss… and Miss Olivia good evening to you" he smile and quickly unlock the car…

I open the car's door…. did not wait for Badi to open it for us… "I got it" I told him

Badi smiling and bow… he get inside the driver sit…

"What are you thinking Viola?" Olivia protesting while she gets inside the car…

I did not listen to her… I sit and shut the door…

Badi waiting to Viola's instruction…

"Oh Badi please… drive now… anywhere that is far from here" I command him

Badi slowly drive the car out of the towering walls… and speed a little as they hit the road…

**Xxxx**

**Runaway… by Corrs**

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you _

_Not alone, tell me you feel it too _

_And I would runaway _

_I would runaway, yeah _

_I would runaway _

_I would runaway with you _

_Cause I have fallen in love _

_With you, no never have _

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you…._

**Zzzzz**

I keep holding Olivia's hand…. "This is the only place I know we can spend a quiet time together" Badi drove us here in the Camp Refugee… we are now watching the night view of the City…

Olivia not talking… since they arrived at the camp; she is thinking a lot… her thoughts are deep…

"You're sulking again…" I said nicely… not looking at her

She looks at Viola… "I want to apologize to you…"

I quickly turn my head to face her "?" I am confused…

She takes a deep breath… "I want to apologize for crying out of the blue…"

_Not again… I am really sure we will argue all over again if we talk about this_ "Nah forget about it… blame the dusts…" I said cheerfully… "Say Olivia…. I like your gift…" I am holding the canteen on my other hand

"I've been lying to you the whole time…" sounding serious and shaky

"Lying? About what? Everything?" I am thinking in general…

She takes a deep breath again… hearing Viola's questions makes her a little dizzy added the nervousness… "I… I came here to see you again…"she looks downward on the sandy ground… "Because I want to end everything that connects between us"

I keep silent… her words are like flaming arrows…

She pauses for a moment… bite her lips unconsciously… "And I pretended to be your friend again…" sighs…. "I did everything I could to stop myself from liking you… and I tried my best to be in command of my heart… because I know you're a girl… yet still I am falling inlove again… I am inlove with you… I want to stop… but I couldn't…" she is trembling… her body is hot… her nerves are in pain because she is controlling herself not to lose focus….

I am speechless…

Olivia continuous "We always argue with many simple things… also I've been acting weird and nuisance… I am causing a lot of trouble to you… that's why I am really sorry…" she almost murmur "I know your now thinking I am weird and disgusting because I am inlove with you even I know you are a girl… but but…" she is acting bashful and embarrass..

I tighten my grasp of her hand…

**Zzzzz**

Morning… Airport

I am leaning forward… standing at the barricade watching the plane takes off… I keep watching it… till I can't see it anymore…


	24. Chapter 24

**the 2 songs in this chapter are really great... for me... Somewhere down the road and Yesterday's Dream... i don't own anything... enjoy reading**

"**Acceptance"**

Jethro smiling eyes; watching Viola sitting on the edge of his bed… he just got them food at the kitchen and brings it in his room…

"Here you go… your lunch your highness" he bows putting the tray of food on the bed

I smile… "Thank you Jethy…" actually I'm not hungry it was Jethro so concern when he knew I did not eat breakfast…

"So… you owe me a big story telling…" he sits on the lounge chair…

I did not react or say a word…

He crosses his legs… "What happened last night?" he is enthusiastic to know what happened because he saw Viola's mom irate expression after she came back from outside the house

I drink the glass of mango juice…. And stare at him…

He raises his right eyebrow… "Viola…"

"Fine…" I put the glass back on the tray… "I spent the whole night with Olivia…" I smile…

Jethro enthusiastic expression remains… his eagerness… he wants to hear more…

"That's all…" I shrug my shoulder…

He changes his sitting position… "That is so general…. tell me; step by step... I want to know every single detail…" he gesture his hand

"We rode the car… went somewhere far… to the refugee camp… then we talked" I pause for a moment… self-conscious and blushing, _I can still remember our conversation last night…_

"And?" he is so eager to know every detail

"And we…." Remembering once more… without thinking; I touch my lips…

"Viola…" Jethro snapping his finger

Interruption… "Sorry… we slept together and in the morning; we are awakened by Sebastian…"

"That is not every single detail Viola…" Jethro stare at her "So did you two do something especial?" he had this high expectations that Viola and Olivia already steps to the next level…

Hearing that…. I smile widely… "You have no idea how happy I am last night…" I told him with confidence in my voice

"Really?" paying attention "So what are the actions then?" Jethro biting his lower lip

I smirk… "I am so hot last night… even the air-condition cant cool me…"

Jethro grins… naughty thoughts are playing on his head… whatever it is… it's really really naughty…

"We sleep together in one bed and hold hands the whole night…" I can feel my eyes are twinkling… that was the happiest moment for me...

"And?" impatient to know more

I look at him… "And that's it… you have no idea how it feels to hold her hand" I now hugging the pillow

Dismay… "You are a disappointment… that is your chance to have a steamy moment with Olivia… your chance... chance Viola you wasted it"

"What do you mean?" I scowl my eyebrows, questioning him

"You know kissing, touching… pleasure, sa… tis... fac... tion..." he sounds like a pervert

I widen my eyes… _now to think of it… last night what if… Oh my God! What I am thinking… just by holding Olivia's hand I feel bliss… and if doing more… for sure I will collapse…_ "I'm not like that" I murmur… feeling shy…

"You know what Vi… I am scared when we are together… I'm scared I will get infected of your virgin ways and thinking…" he joke

Sighs… "It's not like I don't want something steamy… it's just that it so embarrassing and… and I'm not ready… ehhh..." I squeak... "That is not what i after" I look downward, scribbling my finger on the bed's blanket

He smile… and appreciate Viola's virgin heart… "So when will you going back to America? We can fly back together… I will stay here in 2 days more…"

"I will not go anywhere…" I speak softly

"What about you and Olivia?"

Sighs… "We already recognized our feelings for each other and we confessed about our love last night…"

"Geez Viola… how are you two going to have development… long distance relationship is not really great… eventually it will fade…" he is concern to them

"Couples separate and break up even they are always together…" _I am sad, but that's the truth…_ "And long distance relationship is not even applicable to us; for the reason that we will not have any communication at all… "

Jethro just listening

"Our relationship is not really that acceptable… no need to rush" I smile...

"You really love her, don't you…?"

I nod… "But love is not an assurance that we will end up together…" sigh "If I ever see her again…"

"Oh Vi…" he stands up and walk near to Viola… hug her… "You are so mature… you really deserve to be an eighteen years old now…"

I hug him in return…. _if ever see her again...?_

**_Zzzz_**

I lean my head backward... resting it on the car seat... Then turn to look outside the window... the sky it's not orange... it is cloudy...

_Sometimes good-byes are not forever_

_It doesn't matter if you're gone_

_I still believe in us together_

_I understand more than you think I can_

_You have to go out on your own_

_So you can find your way back home_

_And somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are gonna cross again_

_It doesn't really matter when_

_But somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours_

_Will come to see_

_That you belong with me_

_Letting go is just another way to say_

_I'll always love you so_

The music inside the car is loudening_…_

I close my eyes... that last line of the song caught me... "It really hurts to let go of someone you care so much... and I send her away..." my heart aches a little... remembering that part of the night

_It's like an encouraging speech... yeah… Letting go… Is just another way to say I always love you so… _and that's give me the reason to smile again…

**Zzzzz**

Our house is quiet now... very opposite last night... I march slowly passing the receiving room... I will go upstairs... I am very tired... I wasn't able to get a better sleep... knowing Olivia is lying beside me and we are holding hands... fantastic moment...

Sabrina sits on the fancy arm chair... "Hold it there young woman...!"

I halt... turn around... my mom sitting there... I did notice...

"Where have you been?" watching her daughter infront; who she waited the whole morning

"Jethro's house" I smile...

"You disappointment me... a big disappointment last night..." she sounding dismay looking at her daughter, in a guy's clothing... "What happened to your dress?"

"I left at Jethro's house... I already told the maid to get it there..." I keep standing still... noticing my mom is eyeing my clothing "These are Jethro's unused stuff..." I unconsciously yawn... sleep deprivation last night... "I'm really sleepy mom, can we talk later?"

"I will not be here a couple of days... so we will end this discussion right now..." she get a small card on the table "Here"

I walk to get it... then read... "What's this?" I then again face my mom

"You will have lunch with Francis; tomorrow afternoon in that place..." eyeing the card

I scowl my eyebrow... _who is this Francis...?_ "I don't get it... is he a businessman_?" does my mom trust me now to handle transactions? Cool! _

Sabrina smile for the first time today... "He is the ambassador's son... I keep telling you about him... you're too busy doing stupid things last night, that's why you did not meet him..."

Sighs...

"Viola... you put me in a shamed situation at the party... but I will forget it... and I am expecting more from you now... as well as no more disappointments..."

Hearing that... I keep quiet... there's no way she will end this conversation if I refuse about meeting that guy... "Okay mom" I respond "I will go to my room now"

"Okay baby... send my regards to him and his family..." she stands up... "I will leave now... this conversation with you is the only reason why I delay my work..." she kisses her daughter's forehead "BE a good girl, okay? Don't disappointment me again..." she reminds her and walks out of the room

I force to smile... watching my mom leaving the room... I slowly walk near the sofa and slam my body on top of it... sighs... I rest my head looking up the ceiling... it's really far from our first floor... it gap 2 floors... I close my eyes... then smile remembering last night

_"Don't look at me like that..." Olivia shyly reacts_

_"I feel the same way too..." I speak gently, locking my eyes to her's_

_Getting all red... "Don't joke like that!" she let go of her hand... covering her ears... she don't want to hear Viola's joke_

_What the... I am serious! I move closer to her... I look at Olivia giggling and covering her ears... she is blushing... she is shy... she is tense... so cute... "Olivia?" _

_"Na na na na... I don't hear you..." she sing, her vocals is shaky _

_Tonight is different... when she said she love me... I can feel the honesty in her voice and her eyes were twinkling... _

_"Na na na na" Olivia continue singing... easing her tension_

_I hold her hands... left and right part it sideways... then I kiss her without hesitations... our lips are one... not moving... just like that... 1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... and so on... when we can't breathe anymore, we shyly parted... _

_I smile... shy smile... "I... I love you... more than friends... i love you... like... like a lover..." _

_Olivia stoned... speechless... how many times did they kissed already? And it always ends up regrettable... but tonight's kiss is very different it is lovers kiss... a kiss of appreciation and love... _

_She is quiet... and I understand her... slowly I let go of her other hand... and tightens my hold of the other... actually the silence between us is soothing and just sitting beside her I am so content... _

_Olivia smile... feeling a little relax and understanding that they both have feelings for each other... she lean her head on Viola's shoulder... and embrace her arms..._

_Shoukran Badi... you drove us here in a silent place; so far away from other people's judgemental eyes... I know... Me and Olivia are not acceptable... but tonight is our night... finally our feelings intersects... _

**Zzzz**

Supposedly, I will go to meet the Francis guy, but I changed my schedule... Since my mom is not here, she will never know about it and my friends in the refugee camp calling I need to go there...

_Refugee Camp_

I walk to get inside the classroom...

"Surprise!" Ella cheerfully jumps infront Viola...

Astonish... I smile "Ella... you are here?" I am really surprise to see her

She holds Viola's hand and drags her to the center of the classroom... "We want to scare you..." she giggles...

"Aha... scare me ha..." I grin... then the writing on the blackboard catches my eyes...

"Happy 18th Birthday... Pretty Big sis Viola... We all love you" written on the board

"Oh my God..." I speak softly... I am touch with the writings on the board... it gives me a joyful feeling "This time you really surprise me Ella..." I am emotional... so tender I feel like crying...

Then the real surprise hit me… like a soft and airy ball… thrown by the singing children infront of me… singing in chorus

_We are the children of yesterday's dream _

_We are the promise of the future we bring _

_Waving the banner of love to all _

_To every nation the rich and the poor_

Oh my God..." now my tears are falling... I smile and crying at the same time... "Haha... so they really sing the song I teach them... My God... thank you this is a super surprise... " I am proud of them...

_We are the world of the restless and young _

_And we need a hand to guide us _

_Helping each other, build each other _

_As long as we're together you and me_

"Then a little boy gives her a rose... "Shoukran Ramzi..." I kiss his cheek.

He holds Viola's hand and held her to join them...

"Haha... they want me to sing with them...?" joining the children "Okay the chorus..."

_For together we stand, divided we fall  
Together we climb to the top of the world  
We can be what we want for the world to see  
That we are the children of yesterday's dream….._

"Wooohhhh..." Ella clapping... as well as the other volunteers who wishes belated happy birthday to Viola

"Hahaha... Oh my you all make me so happy; and I am very proud of you guys" my tears keep falling... tears of joy... "Group hug..." I cheerfully yelp... hugging all the children... this is more than the fancy party... I wipe my tears... then smile to Ella; I open my mouth talk with no sounds "Thank you so much"

Ella understanding their bestfriend's silent communication... winks at her... _you deserves this moment Viola... and the children loves you..._

**Zzzz**

Ditching the Francis guy is really an excellent decision... I grin... I am now standing at the buffet table... serving the children and giving them drinks...

Ella standing right beside Viola... she is assisting her... "Belated happy Birthday Habibti..." she smile

"Thanks... super thanks... for all of these wonderful and warming party..." I face her, and then continue serving the children... the other volunteers also so busy

"Critical age for us..." she grins

"Mia told me that also... and I am starting to unveil that statement..." I move my head sideways... "I am now getting old..." Sighs...

Ella watching her... "You just turn 18 Viola..." she put emphasize on her statement

I shrug my shoulder...

"Owww... cute canteen..." she grab it "it is Mickey Mouse..."

Seeing Ella holding it... "It is?" I grin... then I get it from her "This is my treasure..." I wear the strap in my body "This will make sure I will not going to lose it..."

Crossing her arms... "Who give it you?" curious

I feel warm on my cheeks remembering over again... "Ah this...? It's from someone close to me" I smile watching the Mickey Mouse canteen, hanging on my left side

"I guess my gift is not that cute though..." she is amuse seeing Viola's happy face

I turn to face her... "What is your gift then?" I am now eager to know...

"You did notice...?"

I keep staring at her... "No..." whatever her gift to me... I didn't notice it even a bit...

"Look around..." she smile... excited for Viola to see her gift to her...

I scan my eyes around the room... then I saw the bookshelf... it's not the same... "You brought new books?" I am not so sure but I got the feeling it is...

Ella nod and look cheerful... "Because I know this is what you want... books for the children"

Ella's gifts are marvellous... she really is amazing... she know and understand me so well... "Thank you Ella... you really knew me... " I hug her...

Ella hugs back... "Because I am your bestfriend..." feeling their embrace

Viola cp rings... that interrupts their bestfriend's moment...

"It's mine" I let go of our hug... drawing out the cp from my bag... _calling Mommy_... "It's my mom... excuse me..." I walk out of the room...

"Take your time Habibti..." she continues her assisting duty... replacing Viola

**Zzzzz**

After the call... few minutes pass by

"Ahh great..." this is so annoying... I am losing my patience ... "Come out... come out...!" I repeatedly push the button

Ella watching Olivia... she walks near to her... "Habibti what's wrong?"

"The soda is not flowing... supposedly the soda should flows out here... but it's not flowing! It's not flowing...!" I repeatedly press the button again...

"Maybe it's jammed?"

"How can it jam? It's a new jar... a new jar!" grrr... "Ahh forget it..." I stand up and walk my way out of the room...

Ella following her outside... she sits on the bench... "Sit..."

I sit beside her...

"What's wrong Habibti?" she is not used when Viola is like that... so rare to see her annoyed and seems angry

"Nothing..." I reply

She clasps her hands on Viola's face... "No lying between bestfriends... speak..."

I pout my lips... "My mom... she is invading my freedom..." sighs...

"So... now your mom is becoming like my mother?" she squeeze Viola's face gently

"Yeshhh..." my cheeks are pressed

"You're problem is very simple..." she compresses it more... Now Viola's lips shapes pointy...

"Stowwp sqhhhueezhhhhing myhhh fesss..." I am sounding and looking stupid with this...

Ella chuckle... "Okay..." she let go...

Sighs... "Thanks..."

"Habibti, all you have to do is follow your mom... whatever she likes you to do... don't take it seriously... have fun going out with dates... attending party with her... meeting the sons of her friends... just like that think of it just having fun..." she sounding cheerful and encouraging

_Ella make it sounds easy... yeah to her it maybe just to have fun... she's used to go out with boys... between me and her, she is the type easily notice by the opposite sex, she had a lot of experience... and me? Gezz... really not even a quarter of her..._ "It's not that easy..." I look downward... pointing my sandals on the floor cement... "And besides... I don't like to go out with other..." I did not finish

She holds Viola's shoulder... staring her right straight into her eyes... examining...

"What?" I am feeling embarrass, Ella looking to me like that...

"Oh my... you are inlove Viola...!" she exclaim

"No I'm not!" I respond shyly...

Staring...

"Okay... yes I am... but..." interrupted

"I can't believe it! Finally!" excited "Tell me who the lucky guy is?"

That really hit me... I pause...

"Who who who?" so impatient to know

_I am not prepared in this kind of question... I know I and Olivia understand each other... but to Ella, she is my bestfriend but I don't know how she going to react about it..._ "It's not really a male..." I speak softly

Ella surprise looks...

"I know you're thinking I am weird..." I murmur, _your expression says it all_

Ella smile... "That is not what I think... you know what Habibti... the wrong about you is that; you always think ahead of what other people think..."

I look at her... delighted "You're not judging..." interrupted again

"Shhh... like I said stop being like that..." she sounding serious...

Sighs...

"Vi... you are so brave... and... and accidentally unpredictable too" she smile and still looking at her

I chuckle hearing that...

"Listen... I want you to consider what I am going to tell you…" she gets serious… "You are free to select the person you love, might be the same gender or the opposite one. Stop denying yourself; just because other people say it is against the law of our traditions or norms… follow your heart, for the reason that; in the end it is you who will suffer the consequences whether it is a happy or a tragic ending…."

**Zzzzz**

It is already dark when I arrived in our house... so tired but I had the most wonderful day... so fun and enjoyment...

Like I always do... go upstairs and walk straight to my room... I'm on my way to the stair... I halt "Mom...!" I surprisingly say... I slowly walk "You're here? What about your work?" I smile

"You disappoint me again... this time you lied, how can you lie to me Viola? How can you lie to your mother..." she is angry

_I don't like when she is angry..._ "There is an important event at the Refugee camp mom... so I went there"

"Refugee camp again... how long are you going to waste your time in that stinky place!? How many times I told you to quit voluntary works in that camp... your dad's help is already big enough for those people... instead wasting your time there, you should meet the ambassador's son..."

"It's like I care about him... and I'd rather spend time with the children in the stinky camp, there I can teach them and the happiness is genuine... than waste my time socializing and talking nonsense with your rich, stupid fake friends..." I sounding sarcastic

Disbelief... "You are now talking disobedient words towards your mother!" she takes a deep breath... "Ever since you came back from America you changed a lot Viola... you became rebellious!"

Sighs... _I know I changed a bit but she's exaggerating it_... I choose to keep quiet

"You are now thinking that you're wrong... I will forgive you again..." Sabrina calming

"I'd rather choose not to be forgiven than being force to do something exactly opposite and against my will..." I am firm with my words... "I am already with someone else mom... I am requesting you to respect it"

Raises her eyebrow... "Is this the reason? Okay then tell me, who is this guy? What kind of family he has... do I know them?"

My body is heating... my nervousness is starting to surface... I've been dominating my emotion this whole time... acting brave and firm...

"Why can't you tell me? His not some guy in the refugee camp? Because I cannot accept that kind of person!" the status gap is very high...

"She is not a guy mom..." I speak softly and reluctant... "I am inlove with a girl..."

Sabrina's eyes widen with disbelief hearing Viola... "Quit that silly joke of yours!" she exclaim

I look at her with sad eyes... "I am different from other normal girls... "

Sabrina shaking her head with refusal to what is Viola's confession to her...

"I'm sorry... this is me... I am not asking you to accept this part of me... all I ask is a little understanding"

"I don't believe even a single word..." interrupted

"Mom... I just want you to know that I am still your daughter... you're telling me I've changed but I am really not..." I pauses "It's just the realism... I am inlove with a girl..."

"Who did that to you?!" she walks near to Viola "Who make you like this?!"

"It is me discovering it myself..." I answer her

Her expression is fuming "It is not accepted, you are committing a big sin to the God!" her voice is loudening

"What kind of God is that? I did not kill anyone… I am trying to be honest to you!" I responds loudening my voice also "This conversation is pointless..." I storm my way towards the stair... and left my mom speechless... my steps climbing going up is heavy yet I walk faster...

_I don't question the Lord God… because I love him and I believe in him… I believe that he sees us all equal… falling inlove is not a sin… I guess… _

Sighs...

_I am sad_... _I am feeling sorry to my mom_... _I don't want us to exchange words like that... but this is the reality... I can't pretend anymore..._

"Viola... are you not satisfied shaming me last night!"

Hearing that adding my anxieties, sorry and sadness; after I close the door behind me... I rush to my bed and cry...


	25. Chapter 25

**Final Chapter**

**"When I met you"**

"I know I will find you here…" Sebastian smiling as he walks near to the table, then sit on the empty chair

She hears him… and raises her head "It's my free time…" then look back at the book she's reading

He watches her… so serious and quiet… "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why? What's with tomorrow?" she keep still not looking at the person infront

"Let say… it's a soccer game day…" he is hesitant to say it, he knows already she don't care about that game…

She pauses… then looks at him "What time is the game?"

Sebastian a little astonish… he is expecting that she will reject the offer "2 pm…"

"Hmm… okay… I'll go with Maria and Danielle" after saying it; she continues her reading…

"See you then…" he stands up "library is really not my place" he grins

"I'm not surprise about it…" she chuckle...

"That's more okay… you're not lonely…" he smile then walk his way out

It's been a week already since she came back from Jordan… her friends have no idea about it… she kept it to herself alone… and she knew exactly that Sebastian recognizes that there is something between her and Viola, but he didn't say anything about it… _I appreciate him for that… and also I want to keep it that way… _

**Zzzzz**

The crowd uproars and chants wildly…. everytime Duke Orzino kick the ball inside the box giving his team successive goals…

"Yeah!" Sebastian stands up and raises his 2 hands above the air…

"Wooohhhhh!" the reserve players getting wild they sure to winning… the score is 3-0

Duke giving high-fives to his teammates…

Across the field, Maria and Danielle are so happy and jumping on the bleachers… Olivia standing beside them, she's having fun also… she may not like the game but she can feel the powering happiness around her… the crowd, the music, the colours and the smiles and cheerful faces of every people there… she then focus her gaze to Sebastian who keeps yelling to support his teammates… _Carefree as always…" _then she smile… _Thank you Sebastian… thank you because you are the reason, I met your twin sister…" _

The referee blows the final whistle… the game end… Illyria's students' victorious chant dominates the field … 3-0…

**Xxxx**

Sebastian joining the team,

"You're blazing foot made us win… gratz dude!"He is congratulating Duke for his awesome scoring…

"Thanks man…" he accepts his hand… pauses for awhile "About the bad terms we had before I want to apologize…"

"Nah it's okay… whatever it is… I forgot it already… and we won today so let's celebrate!" he is so cheerful and the truth he has no idea what really the bad terms he had with Duke…

"Yeah let's celebrate!" Andrew shouting he is still full of energy

"Hey!" Maria calling them…

They look at her… she is walking towards them, together with Danielle and Olivia…

"Congratulation boys… it's a landslide victory you made today…" Maria happy giggles… looking at Andrew

"Great performance captain…" Danielle salutes to Duke

"Haha" they all laugh about it

"And also to our dear Sebastian…" she smiles "You always the flower of the team…" she grins… joking

Sebastian smile… "Flower of the team ha?" he smirk… motioning to hug Danielle

"Oh my God!... Stop flirting with Sebastian!" Maria reacts

Sebastian looking at the 2 girls infront of him… "Then I will hug you both!" he grins

"Ewwww! Olivia will kill us!" then they both run

"Running is futile!" He chases them

"I want to hug them too!" Andrew running after them

Duke and Olivia are left behind…

"Ahemm" Duke breaking the silence "It's been awhile since the last time we talked…"

Olivia just listening….

He scratches his nape, acting shy again… "And it's not really a good one… I had a conversation about it with Sebastian awhile ago and we forget and forgive about it…." he stops scratching "I want to ask for your forgiveness too…"

She looks at him "It already happened and okay… you have my forgiveness…" she smile

Duke smiles widely and gladness can be seen on his face… "Thank you… and I wish you happiness with Sebastian" he offer shake-hand to her

"Thanks Duke" she accepts it, they shake-hands… they are now friendly to each other…

Toby and Eunice at the center of the field… they are having their great time together… finally he got the courage to express his admiration to her…

Olivia and Duke seeing them… they laugh together…

"See you tonight… victory party again…" he grins, and walk towards the circle of his other teammates…

Olivia standing alone… she looks up the sky… she smiles…_ My orange sky here in America is almost the same just like you're orange sky in Jordan… I will not give up on us… as long as I love you…_

"Liv!" Maria calling her… "Come on… join us!"

Hearing that… she look at them… they are really having great time… then she look up the sky once more…

_I believe in my life, I will meet you again… _

She then turn around and walk to join them

**Zzzzz**

"Viola…. Let's go?"

"Okay…" I hurriedly grab my belongings… then wear the strap of the canteen… looking at it… I smile… "My treasure…" _I'm now ready_… "Let's go…" I step forward out of the room… _Another morning sky… another day, another chance to see you again… or maybe lucky enough; bumped at you just like the moment when I met you… _

_Every decision we made affect the people around us; especially those who we care so much… I did not choose to rush our love for each other… because I believe; true love is proper and can wait… _

**My story ends here... **

**To all who follows and favorite this story... Thank you and I appreciate it so much...**

**To all who posts reviews and comments... Thank you because my story gotten into all of you... you're all give me warm and kind comments... it gave me the encouragement and confidence to continue and finish this story of mine...**

**To all who waits and keeps reading; this is the ending... Thank you and i hope you all enjoy the time you spent reading... **


	26. Extra ending

**Extra chapter...**

**Preferable Ending**

**University**

"Miss Lennox… your papers are incomplete… one page missing…." The middle aged woman in the school registrar reminding her

"How come?" she is very sure that all her papers are intact… she tries to remember what are her doings and where did she went before… _that's it I went there, maybe I left the paper on the table… _"Excuse me mam… I will be back right away…" she grabs her papers and hastily walk away

Olivia is now a first year university student... enrolling her course biology…

Walking along the pavements… it's hot… almost noon… and the deans' building is few meters away… she open her bag and draw out her handkerchief… wiping the sweat on her forehead… "global warming..." she murmurs… then unconsciously smile seeing the Mickey mouse design handkerchief… it is from Viola… _she did not came in my graduation… and I don't blame her because she did not promise to see me on that day… however I am still hopeful she will show up… So I waited long enough outside principal's Stine office, hoping that maybe a miracle can happen… and the day ended and she did not came at all… Even that happened; I still wear a smile in my face… and still walking forward and optimistic… I am hopeful we can be together again; I keep holding on… for the reason that I still love her… no matter how many months passed already…_

Finally, the dean's office… I wipe my forehead, then my nose… I stop near infront of the door… _keep the hanky; keep the hanky… I do wanna lose it… _I look at my right side, opening the bag and putting back the hanky inside…

"Thank you Sir…" turn around to step forward

"Arrghhcchhh!" she falls from her standing… "Ouch!" she louder her voice that really hurts "Will you watch were you walking!" she angrily act in response… she picks up her papers scattered on the floor… "Maybe a little help?" but she finish picking all the papers

"I'm sorry… you're the one not looking infront" sounding gentle "here" offering hand

"I can stand on my own…." irritated she raise her head and look up

Smile…

The clock stops ticking… the world stop... who will forget that smile… that exact same smile, and that beautiful mouth…

"Olivia?" T.T _she may have forgotten me already…_

She then let go all her stuff, stand up and hug the person standing infront of her… "I see you…" she chuckle but at the same time teary eyes…_ you really can made me go nuts… _

Hearing that gives me a funny feeling… I hug her in return… "I see you too…" I whisper in her ear… _I always dream of this day to come…_ "You're always soft…" I speak softly

"And you smell candy…" she replies

Then they parted laughing softly…

I look into her eyes… _I don't how many times a draw her beautiful face in my mind… and now looking at her; she is getting more beautiful and livelier… that gives me the wants to kiss her… but I have to control myself…_

Olivia blushing…

I notice that… she is blushing… I lip smile… _love attack…_

"Ahmmm you just came out of the dean's office…" Olivia feeling awkward again… really Viola giving her sweet pressures…

I remember why I'm here… "I will study here… and I guess this is your paper?" I show to her

"Yes… that is mine…" gets the paper "So is that your only reason why you came here? And how did you convince your parents?…" she sounded serious

"I told them I already found my only star, so shiny and blinding that I fall inlove, taking all the risk…" continuing "that I am inlove… to a beautiful, attractive, blue eyes blonde…" pause "That I'm inlove to a sweet, understanding, polite and nice but sometimes hot headed American girl…." I smile, whole heartedly… I look into her eyes…

Olivia responding to Viola's meaningful stares… she can see that her eyes is smiling and twinkling... unconsciously she bite her lower lips… Viola is really kissable at all times…

"Aha… what you're thinking?" I joke…

Embarrass… "Nothing!" she widen her eyes… "Anyways let's go… I noticed the people are waiting for us to get out of their way…." she means the people behind them who also had business to the dean's office…

I chuckle… "Okay…" I help Olivia pick up her things… "Done…"

"Hmmm" she nod

Together they walk outside the building…

I keep walking and I don't know but Olivia stop walking… I turn around "Olivia?" _she is sulking? Again… geez… I wonder when we can retire about this… T.T_

She tightens her grasp of the strap of her shoulder bag…

I tilted my head… "Do you want to say something?" I speak softly

"You know…. I had my own place now…" blushing "Maybe we can talk there…"

"Aha…" that gives me a tingling feeling "I like that… lets go then" I motion to turn around

"Aren't you going to hold my hand?" shy but accurate she ask that to Viola

_Shoot!… Really really… lovers hold hands in open public… how come I don't know about that…_ I chuckle… "Of course…" I walk to get near, and then I hold her right hand… "You're always warm"

Their hands perfectly clasp together…

"And you're always cold…" she responds and smiles…

And our eyes meet again…. Now, for us…. Avoiding eye contact is not a trend anymore…

"Let's go…" I walk first and Olivia follows to me

"For the future…" she chuckle…

"Reach for the sky… lol" I said out of the blue… it's because I am happy… my heart is settled and peaceful… because I am now together with the one I approved…

Then we both laugh… walking forward… eagerly hoping for a loving and warm tomorrows…

_When we were apart… the sadness and loneliness is overwhelming… your sweet, innocent, fragile love keeps me from moving forward… I am with you now; I can say, waiting is not a bad idea after all… The content feeling holding hands with you, walking and not shy to show our love… is quite the prize… _

_I'll never stop falling inlove with you… over and over again… that's for sure… _


End file.
